To Love Is To Kill
by thebackupkid
Summary: Annabeth Chase specialises in recovering information and retaining people for questioning, sometimes even resulting in assassination tasks. So when her new target is Percy Jackson, she never expected to question herself about what is right and what is duty, especially concerning the fate of the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I know I said I would not write for a while but my mind had other ideas and gave me this story. Although the content may sound similar to, _'Can Something So Wrong, Be So Right?'_ this is set for a different Annabeth and Percy. These two are late teenagers, at the end of their high school careers. You're queries and opinions are always welcomed.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth really hated the dummies the agency provided. Compared to an actual person, the dummy was closer resembling a pillow with a demented face. Annabeth knew her annoyance and pent up frustrations were swaying her opinion on the dummy but in the end she reasoned that it doesn't matter. With that thought, she turned towards the dummy, bringing her foot around in a roundhouse kick. The dummy tumbled to the ground, looking depressed as it laid there, parts of its stuffing splayed beside it.

Annabeth sighed, only slightly winded. She watched the dummy, trying to determine her explanation to Chiron about the need to order new practise dummies. After Clarisse destroyed at least half a dozen only a couple of weeks ago, Annabeth chances of getting out of having to pay for replacements were slim.

Annabeth wiped the sweat from her face, switching her focus to the next dummy in line. She practised her one-two punch combo, dodging an invisible punch thrown by the dummy. She punched the sternum of the dummy, ignoring the thudded pain associated with the impact. She continued to pound the dummy, her mind wandering back to her last assignment. With every punch she landed with her fist, a new image blew up in her mind.

She gritted her teeth, moving in closer to work the body of the dummy. The images bombarded her and distantly she heard her breath become pants. Blow after blow, she panted, her heart racing in her chest. No matter how hard she hit the events flashed in her memory. She grunted as she smashed the dummy with one final punch. It rocked on its base but stayed upright, although the seams were straining to keep it together.

Annabeth rested her head on her gloved hands and the pictures dissolved as if they had never been there in the first place.

'The dummies are impassive, Chase. Anyone would believe that one personally insulted you.'

The voice was rich and deep and very familiar. Annabeth didn't bother turning around straight away, instead loosening her neck and shoulder muscles. The man who waited patiently for her was dressed in a tweed jacket and matching coloured trousers. His thinning brown hair was somewhat tamed in a half-hearted attempt. His eyes were crinkled in a smirk, which was hidden behind a neatly trimmed beard.

'They insult everyone here, Chiron,' Annabeth told the man, still with her back to him. 'I mean, just look at them.'

Chiron scratched at his beard. 'I see you have made it your mission to dismantle as many of them as you can.'

Annabeth unravelled the tape from her hands, gingerly stretching her swollen knuckles before she inspected the damage. 'Well someone had to up Clarisse on that one.'

She took off her sweaty shirt, throwing in her gym bag. Her singlet stuck to her back and she pulled out a towel, wiping her face before throwing it over her shoulders. That was when she faced Chiron, her face a mask of amused indifference.

'You can't trick me, Annabeth,' Chiron said pointedly, his eyebrows raised. 'I taught you how to hide your true intentions.'

Annabeth breathed through her nostrils, looking away with a small smile. She returned her gaze back to Chiron. 'Old habits, coach.'

'Frustrations are understandable but can I ask you to stop taking them out on the dummies in the future? '

'I've had so much free time on my hands I get bored,' Annabeth shrugged, not hiding her annoyance.

'Your suspension was precaution,' Chiron stated calmly.

'I did the job you asked. You know I am one of the top recruits here.'

'Generally when they ask for someone to be brought in, they want them to be alive,' Chiron said with a hint of sarcasm.

'So there were complications,' Annabeth said brazenly.

'You don't have to pretend with me that it didn't affect you, Annabeth,' Chiron murmured, his tone full of compassion.

'That's just it,' Annabeth said with a sad smile. She could feel tears forming but she pushed them away. 'I have to. Otherwise I may collapse under the emotion.'

Chiron's expression turned sympathetic but he stayed where he was. 'Never be ashamed to talk to me about your feelings, Annabeth.'

Annabeth closed her eyes, willing herself to be strong. When she opened them, she pretended the last part of their conversation never happened. 'The Brotherhood wanted him also and I told him to stay put but …' Annabeth trailed off.

'They have been troubling,' Chiron said with a frown. 'And certainly becoming more of a threat, which is why I'm here.'

Chiron pulled out a file from his jacket pocket. He wandered closer to hand her the file, talking as he did. 'We got word that The Brotherhood was interested in this boy or his connection to someone.'

'Percy Jackson,' Annabeth read from the sheet.

She gazed at the picture that must have been a school profile shot. He had black hair that was too messy and unruly for Annabeth's taste. His eyes were bright with a smile and a green rare for an eye colour. His eyes glinted with a spark of mischief and sharp wit she distrusted immediately. He was dressed in the school's suit and tie but Annabeth thought it looked out of place on this boy.

'He doesn't look like much,' Annabeth noted, having a quick glance at Chiron before back to the sheet. 'It says here his father is unknown.'

'Yes, which makes us believe that the target is really the father and the boy is the source of his whereabouts.'

'Hmm …' Annabeth murmured thoughtfully, her eyes back on his picture.

She scrutinized his face. His smile did not hide any malice that Annabeth could detect, nor did his eyes betray any secret he may be keeping. Yet, in those eyes, something displaced Annabeth. A kind of deep sorrow she could not quite picture a person with his smile ever experiencing. Maybe he was better at hiding his feelings and secrets than Annabeth suspected.

'So, have I become a bodyguard now?' Annabeth withdrew her eyes from the photo.

She knew her suspension was over. Why else was Chiron showing her a profile on a teenage boy? Even though it was a small and probably boring task, Annabeth would be relieved to just get out of the building for a few days.

'I don't think you would have the patience for that,' Chiron said with a wry smile. 'Your job is to watch him yes, but we will need the information he has that The Brotherhood want.'

Chiron revealed another set of documents and passed them over to Annabeth. She took one look at the first page, her scowl deepening.

'I'm going back to high school,' Annabeth muttered, re-folding her enrolment and transfer papers.

'Haven't you always wanted a true teenage experience?' Chiron asked innocently.

'I hardly think this will be a true experience, Chiron,' Annabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

'Your orders will be to find out The Brotherhood's intention but if he proves to be a potential threat,' Chiron paused, his eyes hardening.

'They want me to kill him,' Annabeth finished.

Chiron didn't answer; his eyes still tight with tension. 'I have arranged everything you will need for your task. You will begin in a couple of days. Your unit will have the extra information you may want to learn.'

Annabeth nodded, shouldering her bag. 'This is not my first outing. I know how it works.'

'Regular updates will be reported to you,' Chiron added. 'Annabeth, please be careful.'

'I will be capable of carrying out the orders, Chiron,' Annabeth said confidently. 'I have had no trouble in the past.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Heads up, people. In this story, I made the Stoll brothers twins. I know in the Percy Jackson series that they are only brothers that looked practically identical but it was easier to say they were twins.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth walked the halls of her new school, already bored. She could feel the stares and whispers from the other students as she passed; the usual greeting for a new student. This used to bother Annabeth but now the rumours and speculation surrounding her sudden appearance was a form of amusement bordering on irritation.

She had only been in a couple of high schools on different jobs before and found them all the same. She often wondered as she walked through the halls how different her life would have been if she was never recruited. She could have been one of those girls, holding their notebooks to their chests even though they would never have wrote in them. She would stare at the new teenagers and give her opinion on how awful they dressed or how much they stuck out like a sore thumb.

Annabeth smiled to herself. She would never be one of those girls. She was always more focused in studying and learning new things than caring how she looked or what she wore. Most of the time her clothes became dirty or torn and ended up in the bin anyway.

Being in the high school, acting as a regular student, she always fantasised about lives she had never lived. About whom she could have been or what click she would have fit into. Mindless dribble, Chiron would have called it. She could hear his voice in her head telling her to focus, get her task done and come back to her home.

She had not forgotten to watch out for Percy Jackson, yet so far he had been elusive. She had expected this though, so she let herself delve into her alternate lives. It helped to pass the first couple of periods of her first school day.

She reached her locker during lunch, wondering how long she was going to have to stick it out before she went insane. She already had three guys trying to flirt with her and it was getting tedious trying to assure them she was not interested in them whatsoever. It did however give her an idea of how she might be able to worm information out of Percy Jackson. It made her uncomfortable to think it but if it got the job done who was she to question it.

'Something troubling you?' said a voice beside her.

Annabeth pulled her face out from her locker door. There he was. Percy Jackson. He wore jeans, a plain dark shirt underneath a simple black hoodie that accentuated the bright green of his eyes. His shoes were scuffed and well-worn but that didn't seem to deter him.

'I'm fine,' Annabeth replied to the boy with a small smile. Polite and friendly, just as any new student should be.

Percy smiled at her, wandering to a locker a couple down from her. Annabeth expected Chiron had a hand in placing her where she would likely run into him without causing suspicion. The boy was oblivious to her calculated stare before she remembered she had to be polite and friendly. She quickly rearranged her expression to match it.

'They'll get over it, you know,' he gestured with a nod of his head to the hallway. When Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows he explained. 'The other kids here. You're the new kid and it's a form of amusement for them to make up stories and try and guess why you changed schools.' He shrugged, attending to his locker.

Annabeth gazed at him again, a tad confused. He really didn't notice the stiffness in her shoulders? Or the way she tensed when he leant slightly in her direction, prepared to fight. He was certainly different to any of the other students she was sent to watch. They were reclusive, shying away from the public; almost constantly easy to spot as their target. It was almost as if he was unaware of danger he was being placed in. Or he was a very good actor.

'Like I care what they think of me,' Annabeth muttered to her locker. She hadn't realised she had said it loud enough to be mistaken as a response.

'Yeah, you didn't strike me as the self-conscious type,' he replied with a smile, offering it as a compliment. He shut his locker door and then leant against it, facing her. 'Have you moved to a few schools, then? The way you said that, it just sounded as if this wasn't your first new school.'

Annabeth had to hand it to him; he was more observant than she thought. She scrutinised him again, trying to find something, anything that would contradict this pleasant façade he insisted on doing. He waited patiently for her reply, still a small smile playing around his face. Well if he insisted on acting the innocent welcomer, then Annabeth was just as good at acting her role as he was.

'Yeah, just a few,' Annabeth said. She smiled, trying to make her seem a little embarrassed by that truth.

He smile widened and Annabeth blinked. 'Makes two of us. This one is proving hard to budge. I've been here since the start of high school.' He shook his head in surprise, gazing fondly at the roof and then gave her that same expression. 'Can hardly believe I've lasted this long. Maybe it will be the same for you.'

Annabeth nodded but knew her and the high school would never work out. He was so sincere it was seriously putting her off guard. He was so honest with his words it was hard to think of him as being wanted for questioning. Students milled around them, getting things from their lockers, moving to their next classes. Some stared at her before whispering and giggling to each other.

Percy wasn't deterred from Annabeth's lapses of silence as she thought. Instead, he watched the gossiping students, impassively. He turned to her and shrugged. It was only a slight move of his shoulders as if to stay, 'what can you do'? Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

Percy smiled. 'I'll catch you around. Stay resilient, newbie.'

Percy turned and walked leisurely down the hall. Annabeth watched him, trying to work out his deal. Why didn't he offer to walk her to class? He didn't even introduce himself when he knew who she was. Annabeth thought this was wildly unfair until she remembered she did, in fact, know who he was. Did he like to just be some sort of masked knight, _attempting _to sweep a girl off of her feet and then leaving her to chase after him. Annabeth folded her books to her chest, unimpressed.

Some teenagers around their age smiled in a polite greeting at him while others stoped and talked briefly before continuing to their classes. Annabeth was so puzzled, she was scowling. He was popular with his classmates but he did not seem to take it in his stride. He was not one to promote his image with others. He bore no sports jacket and he didn't seem to be in any of what was considered the nerdy groups that would give him such a status. Maybe he was just an overall friendly person that got along with everyone?

Annabeth was having a hard time wrapping her mind around that notion. Percy could not, or would not be stereotyped to a specific teenage click. She pondered this through English and her history classes, which for Annabeth who enjoyed those two subjects was a sign it was a serious issue. It was even harder to determine her theory with Percy being in neither of those classes with her. By the time her afternoon gym class came around, she was relieved to be able to run out all of the tension she had built up.

Annabeth threw her uniform on, feeling as if she had been at this school for weeks even though it had only been one day. This assignment was proving to be infuriating. She followed her other classmates out into the gym. She walked up to the bleachers, gazing around the others all out on the court. Most of them were talking and laughing with each other, with a pair of twins mulling in-between each group, playing a different prank of all of them. Annabeth smiled and made a mental note to remember them for the future.

She was watching another group of boys who were acting much too pompous and superior to the others. They were mucking around with a basketball, not wanting to look as if they were overly trying but not wanting to miss the shot and get paid out by their mates. Annabeth was thinking she would avoid that group as long as she possibly could in this place when her eyes fell on the black haired boy a few paces away.

So Percy was finally in one of her classes and it was gym of all things. It gave her the chance to study how strong and agile he was physically. And it may give her some hint of The Brotherhood's interest. First thing though, she had to work out how to be around him so he would confide in her. She originally thought to be flirty and cute but after their conversation in the hallway and her other conclusions, she struck that out with much relief.

Percy was consoling a curly brown haired boy who looked to be a nervous wreck. The boy had a stubbled beard and Annabeth noticed how out of place he was in a gym. Percy said something to the boy and he laughed nervously, standing a little straighter. Percy gazed across the gym and spotted Annabeth watching them. Annabeth thought about darting her eyes away but he smiled warmly at her and she knew she was forgiven for staring. She smiled back, wondering vaguely why it was so easy to smile with this boy she barely knew; apart from the information Chiron's profile had given her that was probably not nearly enough. Percy gestured for her to come and join them and, thinking of nothing better to do, she complied.

'I was wondering when we would meet again,' he told her when she arrived.

'I've been in hiding to avoid the hordes of whispering students,' she replied offhandedly.

For a second, Annabeth thought he took her seriously. His eyebrows pulled together, his mouth losing its smile. Annabeth opened her mouth to assure him she was fine, but she was too late.

'She's in all of the smarter classes, Percy,' the boy beside her joked, grinning at her. He still looked nervous, wringing his hands together.

Percy rolled his eyes, his concern dissipating. 'Yeah, yeah, then I guess you already know her.'

'Only from the whispers around the school. I'm Grover by the way. Grover Underwood,' he told her before giving Percy a makeshift look.

'I was going to introduce you,' he told Grover, rolling his eyes. 'But I should probably introduce myself, first.' He smiled at her. 'Percy Jackson and you're –.'

'Annabeth Chase,' two voices replied for her.

The two twins causing havoc earlier had come over, flanking her on either side. Wavy brown hair, crystal blue eyes, tall, slim and wearing matching attire; even with Annabeth's training in profiling people, she had a hard time trying to distinguish differences between these twins.

'Connor –,' the one on her left started.

'And Travis Stoll –,' the one on her right continued.

'At your service.' They finished together, wearing identical mischievous smiles.

'And how did you come by name and what else have you been told?' Annabeth asked them, trying not to size up the pair of misfits.

'When you have two sets of ears –,' Connor started.

'And a knack for appearing at the right place at the right time –,' Travis continued.

'It's easy to hear stuff you aren't meant to.' They both finished.

'The resident masters of vexing speeches,' Percy stated, watching the two of them carefully but with amusement.

'Seriously, do you have to talk like that?' Grover exasperated, looking so nervous that he was almost biting his shirt.

'No,' they replied together with smirks. 'But it is entertaining.'

They took a last look at Annabeth and then left to terrorise a group of girls a few metres away. If she was a regular student she would have been worried by the impish expressions they gave her. She was wary yes, but she knew she could handle them.

'They really are cool guys, once you get over your locker being befouled every now and then,' Percy told Annabeth, smiling.

Annabeth could not help but grin back. She reminded herself that he was the target, a threat to the agency that had to stopped, eliminated if necessary. She couldn't afford to be overly friendly with this bunch of people. Was she, her mind argued. She had to get close to his friends, see if she could retrieve any useful material on Percy. They had to trust her, didn't they?

'Yeah, real cool Percy,' Grover responded sarcastically. 'You're not the one who continues to get goat manure hidden in their bag.'

'Aww … C'mon G-man.' Percy wrapped an arm around Grover's shoulders. 'I've asked them to cut it out and they promised they would. They're saving it for Luke now.'

'Because that's reassuring.' He shrugged away from Percy. 'Juniper's over there. It was nice to meet you, Annabeth.'

Percy and Annabeth watched as Grover moved through the expanding crowd of students to a short girl with porcelain skin and long, fiery red hair. He pulled her into a hug and Annabeth noticed her rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

'Why did he look so nervous?' Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy sighed, his face solemn. 'When he was a boy he had a lot of issues with his legs. It is a miracle he can walk without assistance really but he gets embarrassed when he has to run. It is sort of a hobble.'

Annabeth frowned. 'That's a little harsh if they pick on him, knowing his condition.'

'They don't. He doesn't want anyone to know.'

'But you do?' Annabeth guessed, wanting an explanation.

'Yeah.' Percy smiled sadly at the memory he was reliving. 'We've been friends since we were twelve. He was still on crutches back then and I wormed it out of him. I was very persistent. Now, well, he can't keep anything from Juniper. He's too smitten.'

Annabeth gazed back at Grover and Juniper. She was leading him to one of the hoops in the far corner, her hand in his. Annabeth could see from where they were how much Juniper meant to Grover. Her eyes flickered to Percy, who was also watching them with a small smile. He was compassionate, Annabeth noted. And open. And friendly. This was not going to make her job easier.

Annabeth could feel a pair of eyes on her. She turned and found one of the jocks blatantly watching her. Blue eyes, fair hair, good looking; Annabeth did not have to question why he was popular. He raised his eyebrows at her, his arms folded against his chest. Annabeth turned away, sighing. She knew that look; he was a hunter and she had become the perfect prey. Getting rid of him was going to be difficult.

'You know how to play basketball?' Percy asked.

She gave him a face, which made him smirk. 'Alright that was a stupid question. C'mon, let's shoot some hoops.'

He led her over to the closest hoop but not before Annabeth saw him sneak a look in the boy's direction. He shot from the three point line, running to retrieve it when it hit the rim and bounced away. He faced her, that smile back on his face, passing her the ball. He never watched the boys again.

They had begun to play one on one, getting bored of just shooting. They were both too competitive to let the other win so easily. By the time the coach blew his whistle to signal the end of the lesson, both Annabeth and Percy were panting heavily with huge grins on their faces. This class was exactly what Annabeth needed. She felt she had sweated out all of the tension built up in her system and she felt oddly at peace and not just because she beat him by three points.

She was wandering back to her locker, still elated but also focused on Percy's behaviour during gym. He was competitive but did admit defeat when he was dealt it. The more Annabeth thought about him, the more she realised he was simply an overall genuine virtuous person. There was no way he could cross paths with her line of work and his persona not be a disguise. The two things did not go together; it wasn't natural.

He must have been coached in how to speak and be around people this way, Annabeth reasoned, oblivious to her surroundings. There was no other explanation for his behaviour. Annabeth began to wonder what his personality actually was. She could picture herself question him while he was tied to a chair, revealing all of his secrets, under torture if necessary. He would be a tough one to break though, she told herself but she knew she would just have to be stronger.

'Well, well, well boys, what do you we have here?'

Annabeth halted and raised her head to find the blonde haired, blue eyed jock from her gym class leaning against her locker, staring at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. Annabeth sighed inwardly. She should have foreseen this coming; instead she was too preoccupied with Percy's odd behaviour. Otherwise Annabeth would have just left her books in her locker, forgetting schoolwork altogether.

Now, she had to play her role, much as is disgusted her. She blinked innocently at the boy, smiling shyly at the boy as she walked up to her locker. He looked her up and down as she came toward him, not bothering to hide his interest. Annabeth felt like punching him in the nose.

'I'm Luke Castellan,' he informed her, smiling.

So this was the Luke the Stoll brothers were going to prank. Annabeth secretly wished she was around when he found his befouled locker.

'Annabeth Chase,' she replied and his smile grew wider.

His smile was too forced to be considered charming and Annabeth knew most people would not be able to spot the difference. To them he was irresistible and gorgeous, not the self-absorbed jerk Annabeth could see in front of her. Another smile popped into her head. One that lit up the owner's face and had all the meaning in the world behind. When he smiled, it was as if it enchanted the other person to smile as well. No one could fake a smile without it being detected and once again Annabeth was left questioning if Percy was actually being honest.

'So Annabeth, you like our school?'

'Same as any other I've been to,' Annabeth shrugged, wanting this conversation to be over.

'Is that right? Well, I don't want to brag or anything but none of those schools had me.'

A few of his friends behind them snickered and Luke grinned at them before gazing back at Annabeth. Stuff playing a role, Annabeth thought angrily.

'School's loss obviously,' Annabeth muttered.

'And not yours?' Luke asked, leaning a little closer.

'If I was interested maybe, but I'm not,' she said bluntly.

'Aww, come one babe. One date and you won't go back.'

Annabeth snorted. 'How many girls fell for that?'

'None but I am very persistent,' Luke told her truthfully, a lopsided grin on his face.

'You underestimate how stubborn I am,' Annabeth told him. Her tone suggested she was finished talking to him.

Annabeth went to go to her locker but Luke placed an arm against it, cutting off her access. He leant in closer so he was almost breathing on her.

'Move your arm, Luke,' Annabeth warned.

She had had enough for one day. She was beyond caring about her assignment or blowing her cover. This guy needed a serious wakeup call and Annabeth was more than happy to give it to him. She clenched her right fist, relaxing her shoulder slightly so she would be able to move quickly and efficiently. Her fist was between her and the lockers so Luke and his buddies did not notice them. Luke noticed her slight shift in movement and went to lean in closer, thinking it was to get away from him. Wrong move, Annabeth snarled at him in her head.

'Or what?' Luke joked, going to stroke her cheek with his other hand. Annabeth prepared to strike …

'Hope I'm not interrupting anything,' said a voice behind Luke.

Luke turned around, his arm falling to his side. Percy was standing a few feet away, his hands leisurely in the pockets of his jeans. He took a quick glance at Annabeth, his eyes returning to Luke soon afterward.

'Jackson, welcome to the party,' Luke said mockingly. He spread his arms out wide as if he was greeting Percy. His friends laughed. 'I don't recall inviting you though?' he continued, turning to Annabeth with a frown and a wink. 'Are you stalking me?'

'I was about to ask you the same thing,' Percy said, striding forward. 'That is my locker you are waiting at. I recall you are the first one out of the gates of an afternoon. Surely you aren't going to offer to walk me home? Because I would have to decline.'

Luke snickered. 'You think you are so witty when all you are is a blot on this school. No one wants a fatherless loser hanging around like a bad smell.'

'You would know about being a bad smell,' Percy said, still as coolly as before.

There was a slight tightening of his eyes that Annabeth only just noticed. To brush off such insults meant he had heard it before, possibly multiple times.

Luke and Percy continued to stare at each other until Luke motioned to his friends to leave. They slouched off, some of them laughing at Percy, others muttering about him under their breaths. Percy ignored all of them, not letting Luke out of his sight.

Luke turned to Annabeth, that fake smile on his face.

'Until next time babe,' he told her.

'Can't wait,' Annabeth murmured sarcastically, over exaggerating a smile.

Luke followed his friends, giving Percy a scowl and Annabeth another suggestive smile. Annabeth breathed out her tension, unclenching her fist. She opened her locker, shoving her books in her bag with unnecessary force.

'You alright?' Percy voiced his concern.

Annabeth shut her locker. 'He's not the first slime that tried to hit on me and he won't be the last.'

Percy exhaled loudly, adjusting one of the straps on his bags. 'I still feel like I should apologise to you for his ambush.'

Annabeth's smile was small. 'He'll just try again and I won't be so lenient.'

Percy smiled, believing her statement to be a joke. He threw a few things in his locker with that amused smile still on his face. Annabeth was itching to ask what he thought was so amusing but kept her silence. Was it still because of the comment she made earlier about wanting to maim Luke? Did she really not look like the assassin she could be? How demeaning…

'I feel weird leaving you alone after you ambush,' Percy said seriously as Annabeth began to walk towards the office. He fell in beside her.

'Careful now, or someone might think you're about to offer to walk home with them,' Annabeth said with a wry grin.

'Maybe I should,' Percy said seriously.

'Thanks but it is really okay. I've got to stay back a bit longer, filling out office records. I have no trouble walking home alone.'

Annabeth could see that Percy was still doubtful. 'Are you sure?'

'Seriously, Percy. I'm better on my own.' This caring thing he was doing was really starting to annoy Annabeth.

'Alright…' Percy agreed hesitantly. 'I'll see you tomorrow then.'

Annabeth smiled reassuringly and continued to the office, leaving Percy wandering slowly behind her. She turned around to face him at the door of the office. He looked a bit confused but he smiled when their eyes met. He continued towards the gates via another passage adjacent to the office. Annabeth let her smile drop as soon as he was out of view, sighing. His continual care and friendliness towards her was making her irresolute in thinking he was a criminal. She went in and got the rest of her attendance sheets filled out quickly. She had not lied to Percy, she did have to fill in those tedious forms but her main purpose was to follow Percy.

She spotted him a couple of blocks from the school, wandering leisurely through the busy streets. Annabeth placed a navy blue Yankees cap over her hair, hoping it might give her a little secrecy. It didn't seem to matter. Percy never turned or looked around to see if he was being followed. This didn't deter Annabeth. If he was up to something, he would want to look as normal as possible.

He stopped at one point and Annabeth did the same from her position a few metres behind him. Annabeth thought finally she would be able to report something to Chiron. She was mistaken. He had stopped in front of the fruit stall, talking animatedly and laughing with the owner. Annabeth was nonplussed as she watched him take an apple under the owner's offers, smiling and reassuring he would stop by tomorrow.

Annabeth felt like pulling her hat off and ripping it to shreds once she reached her apartment. She threw it on the bench, almost screaming in frustration. She went and took a hot shower, having discovered that there really was nothing bad or criminal in Percy Jackson. What then, she asked herself for the thousandth time, did The Brotherhood want with this kid?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Two months had passed and Annabeth thought she was becoming obsessed with Percy. She still had not been able to find anything relevant on him. There was no sign of The Brotherhood, although Annabeth had suspected a couple of the students working for their organization which turned out to be dead ends. Annabeth wondered what in fact was she doing here with the boy and voiced this to Chiron every few days when she checked in. Did he not see The Brotherhood leaked false information? He continued to assure her that their information was correct and to keep vigilant. She did as she was told, although she would rather be letting her frustrations out on a person rather than a supplied dummy that was set up for her in one section of her apartment.

Her apartment was open. The main floor so large it looked empty even though it was covered with a lounge suite, television, cabinets and bookshelves. The kitchen could easily fit five people all cooking at once, each of the appliances brand new and spotless.

A set of beautifully hand-made carved and solid wooden stairs beside the kitchen led up to Annabeth's bedroom on suite. The design of the house made it so that her bedroom was like another place inside her apartment. She had a balcony and she was able to see everything from her room above. It was a good vantage point to see any unwanted intruders before they realised there was an upstairs section.

Annabeth thought it used to be a storage room before it was bought by the agency and hastened into living quarters. Annabeth liked the rough, tough lived and rustic feel to the place and would be sad to leave it once her assignment was completed.

She was working on the punching bag in front of her, putting her every frustration in her punches. She took a glance out across her window and into the next apartment over, watching the black haired, green eyed boy continued to read his book on his bed. Annabeth went back to the bag, ignoring the strain in her knuckles. She thought she should stop before they busted so she wouldn't have to answer awkward questions at school on Monday but the tape and gloves should give her a few more rounds with the bag.

Percy often read late into the night, Annabeth noticed when she watched from her apartment. Read or he would be doing schoolwork at the desk opposite his bed. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays he would come home from his swimming training too exhausted to do anything but collapse on his bed and fall asleep, unless they had an exam or assignment due in which he would haul himself over to his desk.

Periodically, he would pick up his phone, gaze at it for a while and then place it down again. He had asked Annabeth for her number a few weeks ago joking he may need her to help him on his assignments but he had never text her. Annabeth wondered the times when he grabbed the phone did he go to talk to her but back out at the last minute. It gave Annabeth a sort of thrill to think he wanted to talk to her, which always resulted in her shaking her head and then attacking the closest thing in her gym room.

Annabeth threw her last punch at the bag, huffing out a tired breath. She ripped the Velcro free with her teeth from one of her gloves, pulling it off and tossing it and its partner down beside the punching bag. She sighed, shrugging out of her sweaty singlet and adding it to her expanding washing basket. The agency had maids that came twice a week to clean the apartment and do the washing while Annabeth was attending school. They had no idea who Annabeth or the agency was but as long as they were getting paid handsomely for it, they never asked questions.

Annabeth drifted to the shower, her thoughts still focused on Percy. He was just as she suspected on her first day: friendly, honest and selfless. He was the complete opposite to a person in hiding profile. She was now classified as one of his friends and they hung out every day at lunch breaks and in their gym classes, that friendly smile always on his lips. They had begun to walk home together from a couple of weeks ago, although Annabeth had to walk an extra block so he didn't know where she exactly lived. She had met the fruit shop owner, and he said the exact same things about Percy that Annabeth had come to know, much to her disappointment.

She enjoyed his company; even though she kept insisting to herself it was only pretending. His layabout personality and horrible sarcastic comments that she had to refrain herself from punching him or telling him he was stupid. She had to resort to just rolling her eyes and walking away and with him asking what had he done. She couldn't help but smile at the memories and then have to remind herself of why she was there. She couldn't afford mistakes on this assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'Annabeth? You're spacing out again.'

Annabeth had been thinking about Chiron's early report that morning about The Brotherhood moving a couple of their agents closer to the high school when Percy interrupted her. She smiled thinly at him through tired eyes, picking at her food.

'She's spending too much time with you.' Annabeth heard Grover tell Percy but she was focused on her and Chiron's conversation.

Chiron assured her that they had no idea she was already stationed there but she would need to keep a closer watch on Percy until they could determine who they had sent. He had also stressed that she needed to find out his unique attribute before his bosses deemed him 'unfit to reprimand' and they just leave him to The Brotherhood.

'They can't do that,' Annabeth voiced her outrage to Chiron through her phone.

'Annabeth, it's looking like they will have no choice, unless we get the information …'

'What do you think I've been trying to do?' Annabeth almost screamed at him. 'You've heard and read my reports. He does not fit the profile. He does not seem to be hiding anything at all.'

'That may be true but until we know conclusively that he is innocent you are just going to have to press him further.'

'They would wreck my cover,' Annabeth muttered tiredly, already previously arguing this.

'I know but for the boy's sake, you are going to have to try.'

That was the last thing Chiron said before he hung up and left Annabeth trying to figure out her options at 3 o'clock in the morning.

'Annabeth?' Percy asked, concerned.

Annabeth must have missed her cue to reply. She gazed up to find Juniper, Grover and Percy all looking at her.

'Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night,' Annabeth said truthfully.

'Is it that English assignment, because I was up nearly all night the other day trying to complete it?' Juniper asked from under Grover's arm.

'Oh just some other homework I left until the last minute,' she said with a weak smile.

She could feel Percy's eyes on her as she spoke but when she faced him he looked away, making Annabeth frown. Did she do something wrong? She rubbed her eyes, too tired to worry about Percy's woes.

'Did something say they left something to the last minute?'

Connor and Travis Stoll pulled over two chairs from the nearest table, placing them on either side of Grover and Juniper.

'Annabeth was remarking on homework,' Grover answered, eyeing the both of them. He pulled Juniper closer to him.

'Relax, goatee,' Travis, who closest to him said, winking at Annabeth before giving Grover an innocent smile.

'We've already played our tricks for today,' Connor explained, also smiling.

It had taken Annabeth a few days but she had worked out which twin was which. The twins were outraged and annoyed at first when they discovered she could tell them apart but they soon found the amusement in it; as they do in nearly everything. Percy and the others were surprised, Grover muttering he had been with them for three years and still could not tell the difference.

'Please tell me you did not switch my makeup for dirt,' a cool female voice interjected.

Silena Beauregard slid into the seat next to Annabeth, giving her a playful nudge in greeting as she glared at the Stoll brothers. Silena was in most of Annabeth's classes and was the only one to offer to be partners with her, despite Silena's friends warning her against it with glares and head shakes. Annabeth found her to be good company and was surprised when she started calling Silena her, 'friend'.

Silena flicked her long blonde hair from her shoulder, letting it fall down her back. Annabeth had to admire the girl. She was flawless in both appearance and intelligence to the point it was hard not to be jealous. Most people didn't give her enough credit, believing her to be just another beautiful blonde.

'Oh, I didn't think of that,' Connor complained.

'Next time bro,' Travis smirked.

'Don't even think about it,' Silena warned, which made both of them grin wickedly.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and saw him smiling at the banter before turning to her. His smile faltered when he saw her, something worrying him but he looked away when the conversation was directed at him. Annabeth watched him from the corner of her eye as the rest of them continued to argue playfully amongst themselves, always resulting in laughter.

'Hey, you okay?' Silena asked Annabeth quietly.

'Long night,' Annabeth responded.

'Troubles with Percy,' Silena guessed.

'What do you mean?' Annabeth asked cautiously.

Had she discovered Annabeth's secret? And if she had, what was Annabeth going to do? She didn't want to turn Silena over to the agency but it was too much of a risk to let her know if The Brotherhood were still lurking around.

'Percy's a good guy. He's smart, funny and I'll admit can get a little annoying with some of the things he says.'

'Tell me about it,' Annabeth muttered, still on guard.

Silena smiled knowingly. 'I just need to ask … has he asked you out, yet?'

Annabeth was obviously thinking at the wrong end of the scale. 'No, why would he?'

Silena frowned. 'Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? Have you seen the way you look at him when he's not watching?'

'He looks at me the same as he looks at everyone else and I certainly don't look at him the way you are insinuating.'

'Oh Annabeth, for a very observant person you are blind when it comes to relationships,' Silena sighed, smiling.

'Silena, be reasonable,' Annabeth told her quickly, hoping no one would overhear their conversation and get the wrong idea. 'Nothing will ever happen between Percy and myself because they is nothing there to begin with.'

'Just remember he's human too, Annabeth. Try not to hurt him too much,' Silena said seriously as the bell rang.

Annabeth's stomach plummeted. Silena didn't realise the double meaning behind what she had just said.

* * *

'So are you sure you are better from the other day?' Percy asked in gym class.

'Yes. I told you, I had a long night and didn't sleep very well.'

'Alright,' Percy said hesitantly but he let the matter drop.

That was the thing with Percy, Annabeth noted, he never pressed her for an answer if she didn't want to give it. He always seemed to know when she was keeping something from him but it never fazed him.

It was a Friday afternoon, almost four days since Chiron's early phone call and nothing had been further discussed on the matter. All Annabeth had really found out was everything they already knew about Percy from his profile. He never mentioned his father nor give any hints about any secret organisations, practices, documents, items, nothing. Annabeth was getting worried from Chiron's lack of communication since that morning. Her instincts told her something bad was coming and she would have to be prepared to take the fall.

She watched Percy warm up with one half of the students while she lingered behind the other half who were running for their warm up. She could feel Luke's eyes watching her as she did her lap around the gym and she clenched her jaw, willing herself to ignore him.

He was right in saying he was persistent and it drove Annabeth to insanity. No matter how many times she voiced her disgust and disinterest he would continue to meet her at her locker, walk down the hallway beside her or wait for her as she was leaving the school. He had even tried to send her roses during class one day, to which Annabeth threw in the closest bin, receiving gasps from a few of the girls. Annabeth deduced most of his appeal for her was coming from continuous rejections but she wasn't stooping so low to actually going a date with him. She was really tempted to just punch him in the nose and walk away.

Percy had told her one afternoon that Luke had been one of his best friends when they began high school. However, over the course of the first year Luke had broke away from Percy after his rise in popularity. Luke played football and was really talented, something Percy never detested or was bitter about. This caught the attraction of the girls and his teammates and the more he played, the more he hung out with his new friends and forgot Percy. One day he simply ignored Percy, going to parties and sitting with his teammates and has been that way ever since, except for the jabs and insults.

Percy, to Annabeth's surprise, never resented Luke's decision. Percy told her it was Luke's choice and although he was disappointed in Luke's current behaviour, he could not stop him from being that way. Since that conversation Annabeth often compared the two of them in their gym class. She tried to picture Percy acting as Luke did but no matter how many different angles she tried, Percy was just not like Luke. Annabeth was glad and also disappointed by that, only because he would be easier to disregard after the completion of her assignment if he was as an arse. Annabeth was watching the two of them, trying to picture their younger selves as friends when the coach blew his whistle.

'Girls! Grab your designated singlet from the pile and wait while I call out your partner's name for the exercise,' the coach called out.

Annabeth went over and grabbed the green one with her name beside. She gave it a disgusted look before she placed it over her head. Annabeth hated the training singlets; mainly for the reason they slowed her down and was too easy to get snagged on objects. The boys walked past the girls, some of them winking and cat calling for their partners.

'I'll see you real soon aye, babe,' Luke called to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled sarcastically at him but didn't reply.

Percy was behind Luke and he smiled at Annabeth, friendly as always. Annabeth knew in that smile that she was forgiven for hiding things from him, so she smiled back, silently praying he was her partner and not Luke.

The coach began to call out names from his sheet, partnering them with the girls for their assessment piece. There were only a few remaining, including Percy and Luke. Annabeth began to feel nervous.

'Percy Jackson …' the coach called out and Annabeth felt herself holding her breath. 'With Annabeth Chase.'

Annabeth breathed a small sigh of relief as Percy smiled at her, striding over to grab a green singlet and join her. Annabeth snuck a quick glance at Luke to see his outraged expression as he was partnered with one of the other blonde girls, who squealed in delight at being partnered with him. Annabeth almost laughed but she searched for Percy instead. He was a few feet away, already wearing his singlet. Annabeth's stomach felt jittery as she noticed how the green singlet brought out the green in his eyes.

Wait, what was she doing? She couldn't be thinking about him in that way. And there was no gym room in sight that she could exercise her thoughts away with. Annabeth had never had this issue occur on an assignment. She was always efficient and professional. What was happening to her?

She was chastising herself as he fell in beside her, grinning as he said, 'Nice!'

Annabeth was still cursing her foolishness so instead of agreeing with him, she muttered, 'Your singlet is crooked,' before righting it on his shoulders.

'Alright!' the coach yelled and everyone fell silent. 'Everyone to the oval.'

Partners all fell in around the coach, following him outside. Most were talking quietly to their partners, their tones ranging from dread to boredom to excitement. Percy walked beside her, whistling quietly. Annabeth saw Luke glance over at him every few steps, a scowl on his face.

'So, what is the coach getting us to do?' Annabeth asked to break the silence.

Percy was grinning when he looked at her. 'It's a quarterly practical exam but all of us call it an obstacle course.'

'An obstacle course,' Annabeth repeated. She was intrigued but also wary.

'Yeah, cool huh? The coach had to pull a few strings to allow us to actually participate in this sort of assessment. You know, the safety hazards and issues and what not. We are timed throughout the duration of the course.'

'Let me guess. We have to try and beat our time by the end of the year?'

'That's the fun part.' Percy's voice was edged with excitement.

'Why are there partners then, if it's for personal best times?'

'Just an overall competition, I guess. The best duo wins bragging honours and most likely receive top marks for the assessment,' Percy said with a shrug.

They were led down to a smaller oval, adjacent to the main one. It was made up to resemble one of Annabeth's old training apparatuses. Though Annabeth suspected this one did not throw knives or swing chunks of wood aiming to decapitate the participant. Her eyes roamed over it and saw nothing different to her practise course. It was even too simplified for her liking, she thought as she scrutinized the monkey bars resting over a pit of muddy water. She already had the advantage over her unaware classmates.

A couple of the girls walked past Annabeth and Percy, wishing Percy luck with wistful eyes and pointed glares. A hot bubbling sensation filled her stomach and Annabeth got a sour taste in her mouth. Annabeth stared at their departing figures before turning to Percy, silently demanding an explanation.

'Last year I got the fastest time,' Percy told her.

He seemed unaffected by their brazen flirting and he wasn't bragging about winning either. He stated it as if it was a fact, just an everyday thing. The feeling dissipated and Annabeth refused to register what it was. To distract herself, she remained silent, strategizing her course while the coach organised the teams into numerical order.

She couldn't win outright; she knew if she did it would arouse suspicion. Yet she didn't want to go so slow or act like a damsel that the first girl was currently doing while her partner was feebly trying to urge her on. Why couldn't she for once just be able to be herself? She was getting tired of pretending.

The students slowly progressed through the course and Annabeth was still mentally arguing with herself. She distantly heard her name being called and Percy wishing her luck as she stepped up to the starting line…

When she stared down the course, it was as though everything drifted away. Her dilemma. The students. Even her dire situation of questioning Percy vanished. It was only her and the obstacle course now. The sound slowly fell to silence, except for Annabeth's calm breaths and her heart beating in her ears. This was where she was most comfortable. In front of a problem she had to solve. This was where she focused on one thing and one thing only … completing the puzzle.

In her mind now there was no option of dimming her ability. The whistle sounded and Annabeth felt her legs respond, leaping from the line onto the first apparatus. Annabeth always thought weaving through an obstacle course was similar to a form of choreography. She felt the power of her limbs as she jumped, climbed, dodged, leaped and ran through the course. She wasn't at a high school, spying on a potential dangerous boy. She was back at the agency, honing her skills as one of the best pupils the agency ever produced.

As she reached the final stage of the course, she swung from the rope, over judging it slightly so when she landed she began to overbalance. She managed to collect herself before she landed face first, doing a forward roll and finishing into to a crouch just as she was taught to do.

She rose slowly to her feet, wondering absently why it was still quiet. She glanced around to be met with dumbfounded stares and surprised outrage on all of their faces, including the bewildered coach. He jotted down her time; motioning to her she was welcome to exit the course. She walked shyly past the students, who all watched her as she made her back to Percy's side.

She knew too late that she should have paid more attention to her time. She possibly should have stumbled or faltered when she reached sections of the course considering this was supposed to be her debut on the obstacle course. This would spread through the school like wildfire. The new girl was a freak when it came to an obstacle course.

Percy was just as surprised and shocked as the rest of the students but he had the decency and kindness to try and dull his expression. He was staring at her once she reached his side. He appeared to be unable to take his eyes off of her. She finally faced him, her expression demanding to know what his issue was.

'Woah…' he forced out, which seemed to help get his voice back. 'You were amazing.'

Annabeth felt her face grow hot. She was blushing. Annabeth Chase, blushing from a silly comment. She had often been praised by Chiron for her agility but more often than not she was told of the areas she needed to improve on. She didn't understand why Percy's statement was different to the other's admiration.

'Percy, it's just an obstacle course,' Annabeth said pointedly. She even rolled her eyes, over exaggerating her calm façade. 'Isn't it your turn?'

He nodded but he hadn't moved. Annabeth gave him a little prod. 'Well go on,' she urged. 'Don't let me down.'

He chuckled, still sounding shocked. He shook his head as if to clear it before he jogged over to the starting line. He took a quick glance at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He grinned back, turning back just in time for the coach signalled he had to start.

Annabeth understood why he had the fastest time last year. He was almost as flawless throughout the course as she was. His movements were fluid and purposeful as he bested the course. He was an athlete alright and a very good one. He finished the course on his feet, unlike Annabeth and was met with a half-hearted applause.

Once all of the students completed the course, the coach informed them that Annabeth had the fastest time, followed closely by Percy. Percy high-fived her and Annabeth couldn't help but let the victory overwhelm her judgement and grinned at his childishness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I should have pointed out at the beginning of the first chapter that this story is from Annabeth's perspective.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth walked home with Percy that afternoon, trying not to let his boisterous mood affect her. He had been asking since they left the school gates about the obstacle course and it was beginning to annoy her.

'But how did you do that?' Percy asked again, his grin wide.

Annabeth inwardly sighed. 'It just happened okay. It really isn't a big deal.'

'Okay, okay. I know you don't want to talk about it but I just can't wrap my head around it.' Percy did look awestruck.

This time Annabeth actually did sigh. 'Doing stuff like that just helps me to clear my head. Sometimes, when I have all of this tension and my mind is too overloaded, I work out to ease it for a little bit. It helps me to solve the problem afterwards.'

'Does this happen often?' Percy asked, his smile fading.

'All the time,' Annabeth breathed out.

She could feel Percy's eyes on her but she continued to watch the path ahead of them. She had never told anyone this, so why did she feel so comfortable in confiding with Percy?

'This is what happened the other day at the lunch table,' Percy stated.

Annabeth didn't want to lie to him anymore. 'Yes.'

'Mm …' Percy said thoughtfully.

Annabeth dared to glance at him through her eyelashes. He was staring straight ahead, his brows furrowed. He slowed their walk down to a shuffle, still deep in thought. Annabeth wished for a minute she was able to read his mind to know his direction of thought. It killed her not being able to read his face.

'Come have something to eat with me,' he said suddenly, facing her.

Annabeth was startled. 'W-what?'

Percy smiled. 'There's a small café just up ahead and I'm starving. I'll pay,' he offered, hopefully.

Annabeth was doubtful. She was only supposed to be with Percy at the high school and if she was spotted at a café with him it would lead to questions. The more she thought about it though, the more she saw it as an opportunity to get him to confide in her. That would require more personal stories, Annabeth deduced but they all had to make sacrifices at some point to get the job done. And yet, Annabeth was yearning at the opportunity to talk more personally with him.

So, Annabeth smiled ruefully at him and said. 'Sure.'

His smile widened at her acceptance and he led her down to the corner where the café sat cosily between two office buildings. He found them a booth beside the glass window, explaining he sometimes liked to watch the passers-by with all of their different personalities and eccentricities. He left at the booth to order for the both of them, assuring her that he knew what the best snack they had to offer was and she was guaranteed to enjoy it.

While Percy was ordering, Annabeth kept wondering what she was doing with the boy. This certainly was beyond the criteria of her assignment and yet she was feeling nervous and elated. Since she signed up at the agency a few years ago, she had never experienced going on a date with a guy before. Sure, she had lunches and celebratory dinners with her workmates who were guys almost always but this was different. Annabeth was hesitant into thinking about the reason why. If she thought about it, that would make it more real.

'You've got that look again,' Percy noted, sliding into the opposite bench.

His lips were upturned in a small smile. He seemed calm and unruffled by the fact they were alone together on what many classified as a date. Maybe he had done this many times before with different girls … No, he was not that kind of guy. Annabeth was reading too much into his offer.

He placed a tall glass of an iced chocolate in front of her. Annabeth eyed the glass, trying to discern any hidden drugs or poisons.

'I know it looks way too chocolaty, but it is really good,' Percy said after seeing her reaction.

Annabeth saw his earnest face and sighed, pulling the glass closer to take a sip. She slowly tasted it and gave Percy a wondrous expression. It was one of the best things she had ever had. Percy chuckled at her expression, before taking a sip of his own. He had waited for her to take a drink first. Annabeth had never known anyone to do that. It made her feel as if he valued her and Annabeth was secretly shocked and exultant about it.

'What did you mean before when you said I had _that look_?' Annabeth asked through a mouthful of ice cream from the drink.

'You always appear to be analysing everything,' Percy replied with a shrug, carefully combing the cream from the top of his drink.

Annabeth looked out of the window. 'You are too observant,' she murmured.

'You should tell Grover that. He thinks I'm the opposite,' Percy said smiling.

Annabeth turned to him. 'You're different to who I thought you would be.'

'How did you think I would be?' Percy asked politely, but also intrigued. He continued to drink his iced chocolate.

Annabeth shook her head. 'Just not like this.'

Percy was curious but he didn't prod her for a different answer. Their food arrived shortly after they fell into silence, giving Annabeth time to enjoy her drink. She was interested after Percy's drink choice was his opinion on the best afternoon meal.

'A toasted sandwich?' Annabeth tried to hide her disappointment.

Percy smiled knowingly at her tone. 'And a piece of berry pie. Try and rate for yourself.'

Despite Annabeth's first impression she did finish her meal; both of them.

'So it was okay,' Annabeth began, making Percy chuckle. 'Okay, it was better than okay. You can pick your afternoon meals.'

'Thank you,' he said politely, bowing his head at her compliment.

Annabeth shook her head although she was smiling. She knew it was time to get down to business and with regret, she began her informal questioning. 'When I mentioned earlier about how I relieve my mind of tension, you went really quiet afterwards.'

Percy sighed. 'A few years ago I had a similar problem. I was quick to anger. I believed the world was out to get me. That everything was unfair. And then one day, I asked myself why? Why did I feel that way? And then I just decided to not feel that way anymore.'

'I'm sorry?' Annabeth asked, confused. 'You decided not to be angry.'

Percy gave her a wry smile. 'I know it sounds impossible but I swear that's what happened. I still get angry and have those odd pity days like everyone else but they aren't as bad as they used to be. I wasn't living the way I should have been.'

Annabeth paused, trying to wrap her head around it. Finally, she asked. 'Do you regret those wasted years?'

'No,' Percy said simply, before he explained. 'It was an important learning curve I had to be involved in. You can't regret who you were and what decisions you made. If you didn't make them, then you wouldn't be the person you are today.'

Annabeth mulled over his words. 'What triggered those feelings?'

'Almost sounds like an interrogation,' Percy muttered ruefully.

Annabeth smiled apologetically. 'I'm just trying to understand.'

'That's fair enough. I am an odd case,' he smiled at his joke. Annabeth silently agreed with him. 'I live with my Mum. She and I really close and I would do anything for her but she is all I have. My father disappeared when my mother was pregnant with me. I felt bitter that he never cared enough for me to stay. Guilty because if I wasn't there he would still be with Mum and she would be happy. Angry he didn't think I was a good enough reason to stay. That day I guess I really just refused to be angry at someone I had never met before.'

'Who would have guessed Percy Jackson is wise?' Annabeth joked after a period of silence.

Percy pulled a face. 'Sorry to disappoint you, but I am actually smarter than I look. Or so I've been told.' He added as an afterthought, smirking.

Annabeth's lips quirked up at the edges. 'I think I am more disappointed that I can't say I accept my past like you.'

'You regret your decisions?' Percy inquired.

'Sometimes, I wish I chose differently.'

Percy frowned. 'Your life doesn't seem too bad. You gain friends really well. You're likable … and well … you're not a bad person.' Annabeth lips quirked as he tried to compliment her. He fumbled over his words, trying to find the most appropriate to match his thoughts. Annabeth could think of a perfect word to match him at that moment that she really shouldn't have been thinking; cute.

'How do you know I am not a bad person?' Annabeth asked, reverting back to her serious side.

'Intuition. I can see it when I look at you. I saw it in you before I even spoke to you or knew who you were. You are beautiful, inside and out.'

Annabeth's heart thudded in her chest. He doesn't know he is my target, she told her heart crossly. If he knew he wouldn't say the same thing. He would hate her and Annabeth's heart shuddered painfully.

'Why can't you just be as I thought you would be and stop surprising me?'

'I am your friend, that's solid,' he smiled again.

Annabeth wished desperately she could say, 'And I am your friend too', but it stuck in her throat. 'I come from a single parent too. My Mum left and Dad remarried. From what I heard, Dad and his wife had two children, boys.'

'From what you heard?' Percy repeated. He thought he had misheard her.

Annabeth sighed, cursing herself. She was revealing too much about herself. 'I don't live with them. Things got frayed when _she_ moved in so I moved out.'

'By yourself?' Percy asked surprised.

'With friends,' Annabeth amended. 'Dad messages every now and then and when I have time I go and visit but I find it easier not involving him in –.'

Annabeth shut her mouth quickly, almost telling Percy about her assignments. She hadn't talked about her personal life in such a long time that it was something of a relief to get it off of her chest. Annabeth could see that Percy was trying to wrap his head around Annabeth's situation but he still looked confused.

'It just seems harsh,' he voiced his thought.

'Percy, it was my choice,' she said softly.

Percy's face grew sympathetic and instinctively he reached out to take her hand. Annabeth pulled away out of reflex. If someone reached for her, it usually meant they either wanted to pin her arms or break her wrist. Certainly not trying to comfort her. She looked at him with wide eyes as he retracted his hand, placing it back beside his empty glass.

'I'm sorry,' Annabeth blurted out. Her heart was stuck in her throat. 'I … I have an issue with … not so much contact with people but … it's complicated,' she spluttered out finally.

'It's okay. It was rash of me.' Now he was trying to reassure her. What he was thinking she was now was beyond her. Annabeth was plain senseless and selfless.

Annabeth couldn't let it go without trying to explain to him it was not his fault. 'No. It's just … me. You shouldn't involve yourself with me. It leads to trouble.'

'What if I don't care about the trouble?' Percy questioned softly, his green eyes earnest.

'Trust me, it's easier this way. I'm … intricate.'

Annabeth was feeling like the stupidest girl on Earth and that was saying something. Percy shook his head but said nothing more on the topic. To lighten the mood he told her other stories about the Stoll twin's endeavours against the other students. Annabeth smiled and laughed when she was supposed to, even on occasion genuinely meaning them.

Percy acted as though he had forgotten all about their awkward incident and Annabeth wished she could do the same. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that the afternoon was a bad idea. She had lost focus on her mission and the ironic thing was she was beginning to hate reminding herself of it.

'Something else is troubling you,' Percy noticed, stopping mid-story. 'Is there anything I could do to help?'

Tell me why The Brotherhood wants you. Where your father is and what does he do? Are you an undercover agent of some kind? Why are you so nice to me? Could you still treat me the same once you find out I'm an agent? All of these questions ran through Annabeth's mind and she smiled sadly, knowing she could never ask these questions until he was in their custody.

So instead, she simply said. 'Just be the friend you already are.'

'I can do that,' he said, smiling at her.

* * *

Annabeth opened the door to her apartment, feeling strangely elated. The lightness in her chest almost made her feel giddy and she glided into the room. She dumped her bag onto the table, noticing absently that the cleaners had been in. Annabeth and Percy had continued to talk well into the afternoon and she finally was making progress.

He still hadn't told her anything she didn't already know but when it came from his lips, it sounded so much different. She could hear the emotion in his voice, see it in his expressions and it made everything feel that little bit more real. She was more swayed now to admitting he was no threat to her or the agency.

She told him a bit more about herself, testing to see if it would feel any different to before. It was still as comfortable as confiding in her friends from the agency she had known for years. He hit every cue correctly to sympathise, laugh, smile and agree on most of her opinions. Annabeth could tell he was actually listening to her and absorbing her every word, not just feigning to when their mind was elsewhere.

Once she left him at his apartment building, she almost felt as if she had known him for years. That they had been hanging out and sharing lunch time talks all of their childhood. The agency always said it was dangerous ground for a hired pupil to connect emotionally to their target but no one ever told her how good it felt.

Annabeth grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, letting the day wash over her. She thought about Percy as she finished her glass. His eyes, his smile, his clothes that at first Annabeth thought was daggy but now she recognised it was just Percy's style and now they couldn't be classified as 'daggy'. Annabeth was just being prissy at the beginning of her assignment. Percy had helped her to realise she just had to relax sometimes and take some time to enjoy her life while she still had it.

As she placed the cup in the sink to be rinsed she noticed a note sitting on the table beside her bag. Annabeth frowned, wondering what the note contained. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to her. Odd, she thought but as she went open the seal, her stomach hollowed. She read the note inside, sucking in her breath in a gasp.

Annabeth read the note five times to make sure she had read it correctly. She looked around her apartment as if something, anything would contradict it. Maybe Chiron would pop out and say, 'just kidding'. But there was no one inside her apartment. No writing on the walls to dispel the words.

Annabeth heard the paper rustling and when she glanced down she realised it was because her hands were shaking. She sunk into the nearby chair unable to process anything. The window across from her was open and she could see Percy lying on his bed, smiling broadly up at the ceiling. Annabeth felt the tears come to her eyes and she let them fall as she saw how happy he was. The piece of paper slipped from her hand and onto the floor, revealing its news to anyone who walked in.

_Your orders have been changed._

_The threat is too eminent._

_You must kill Percy Jackson._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth stormed through the agency as soon as she had got a hold of herself. The pupils all stopped in the hallway and watched her pass. Everyone who saw her expression knew to stay out of her way. Annabeth saw out of the corner of her eye Clarisse and Chris enter the hallway from one of the nearby doors, holding hands. They both stopped as Annabeth passed them, watching her with wary eyes. She heard Clarisse sigh and Chris mutter, 'Oh shit'. Clarisse murmured something to Chris but Annabeth was already at the end of the hall and just across from Chiron's office so she didn't hear it properly.

Annabeth burst through the door. Chiron was sitting at his desk, obviously expecting her. He was unruffled by her display of anger as the door flung back to a close. Instead he was watching her with impassive eyes.

'What is the meaning of this?' Annabeth demanded, slamming the note down on his desk.

Chiron calmly picked the note up and read it. Annabeth watched his eyes narrow a fraction but he then raised his eyes to her, stoically calm.

'You knew there was a chance this would happen. I explained this to you when I first gave you the assignment.'

'But this isn't right,' Annabeth was having a hard time controlling her voice. 'My instincts tell me Percy is innocent in all of this. Call the Board and negotiate for more time.'

Chiron raised an eyebrow when she said Percy's name. Annabeth closed her eyes, knowing her mistake. She shouldn't have said Percy's name directly; it showed she was more tied to this case than necessary. Chiron was silent for a lengthy amount of time, watching Annabeth. She stared back at him, making sure she gave nothing else away.

Finally he spoke. 'The Brotherhood is planning to capture the boy and use any means to get the information they need. Information you failed to collect.'

Annabeth felt a stab in her chest at the disappointment in his voice but she ignored it. 'There was no information to extract. We can hide him somewhere. Is killing him necessary?'

'We can't know for sure what would happen afterwards. From your reports he fits the criteria for an agent perfectly. If The Brotherhood keeps him alive, he may join their crusade. The Board does not want to risk that.'

Annabeth clenched her jaw, angered. Of course they were only thinking about themselves. It was almost part of their job description.

Chiron tilted his head thoughtfully. 'You are awfully worked up about this decision, Annabeth. Please tell me you have not been compromised?'

Annabeth snorted derisively. 'Oh come on Chiron. Can't I have an opinion before taking someone's life?

'You've never been this vocal before. If you will not carry out the Board's order than I will be forced to hand the order to another pupil. Can you carry out this order?'

She had hoped her sarcasm was convincing enough that he would not question her further. In truth, she had no idea herself about her emotional situation in this case. Why was she so worked up about the order? It was not like she had not killed someone on an order. She never liked doing it but she never contested it as she was doing now.

Maybe she was too engrossed in posing as their friend. Was she even posing anymore? She considered Chiron's offer of having someone else take over the case but a minute later dismissed it. She would look like coward to the other pupils if she admitted she could not handle her first case back from suspension. She tried to picture another waiting in the shadows for Percy. Sneaking up behind him and snapping his neck … Annabeth shuddered, picturing his lifeless body.

Annabeth was silent for a while but when she responded her voice was stiff. 'Yes.'

She strode to the door. 'Annabeth,' Chiron called out softly. Annabeth sighed. She faced Chiron, her hand resting on the doorknob . 'You know my hands are tied on this matter, but I want you to know I have always trusted your instincts.'

He didn't seem to find the need to elaborate further so Annabeth left confused. Chiron was trying to tell her something and now Annabeth had to find out what. She pictured again Percy lying on the pavement, his face stuck as a mask of shock and surprise. She had to find a way to stop this. She had to figure out a way to change Percy's fate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth and Silena walked the halls of the school. Silena was rambling about one of the upcoming essays and bagging the teacher in the process. Annabeth was only half listening; she was more conscious of the knife concealed behind her shirt that was pressing into her back. She was used to concealing her weapons as a precaution but the knife drew Annabeth's attention like a beacon every few seconds. She wanted to readjust it against her back or better still put it in her bag and leave it there.

She hated having to wear it and she refused to use it against Percy. She wanted to make this job as clean as possible, even if it was unbearable to perform. Annabeth wore it in case she encountered any members of The Brotherhood. Since the new order she had worn it. She was more alert than she had been but so far there was no sign of them and she was running out of excuses as to why the order was not carried out.

Annabeth on a chance looked up from her shoes and froze. Her heart leapt to her throat as she stared at the tall, bulky brown skinned student at the end of the hall. The Brotherhood had finally showed and that meant Annabeth had to kill Percy, today. The boy was oblivious to Annabeth, looking around the school with a contemptuous scowl.

'And what I really wanted to tell him was to shove … Annabeth?' Silena was a few feet away before she noticed Annabeth's lack of attention.

Annabeth turned to her and probably looked desperate as she fled into the closest room, which was thankfully the girl's bathroom. Annabeth reached the nearest sink, grasping either side of the basin, taking shuddering breaths. She ignored the stares from the few girls in the bathroom as she washed her face, willing her heart to slow down. She glanced up at her reflection in the mirror and was scared to see how pale she was.

Silena burst through the door, running into a couple of the girls touching up their makeup. They glared at her but she dismissed them. 'You don't think you have enough on already,' she snapped at them, rushing to Annabeth's side. 'Annabeth, what's wrong?'

'N-nothing it's just …' Annabeth stammered out but she was lost for words.

She turned back to her reflection, her eyes wide and frantic. Her reaction was not because of the sight of the boy, Annabeth knew that. It was what the guy being here meant for her. Percy was not only in danger from him, but he was also being threatened by her. Annabeth was about to become a murderer.

'Annabeth, please. You're scaring me. What's the matter?' Silena was trying to get Annabeth's attention.

'I … uh, I have to go,' Annabeth said breathlessly, more to herself than to Silena.

'Annabeth!' Silena grabbed her shoulders, making Annabeth face her.

'I'm sorry but can you cover for me?' Annabeth asked her, thinking quickly.

'What is going on? Do you know that guy?'

'Huh? No, he just reminded me of something urgent I have to do. Please, Silena, can you help me?'

'I … well of course I can,' Silena exasperated, pulling a startled Annabeth into a hug. It took a few seconds for Annabeth to realise her arms were aloft before she wrapped them around Silena.

'Don't scare me like that,' Silena told her quietly.

'You're a good friend, Silena. Truly,' Annabeth murmured, tears forming in her eyes.

Silena pulled away, smiling fondly at her. 'Whatever it is you have to do be careful. I hate seeing my friends get hurt and knowing I can't do anything to help them.'

Annabeth nodded and gave her a small smile, when all she really wanted to do was cry and confess that she was about to kill one of them. Annabeth left the bathroom, holding her tears in as she strode down the hallway. She wanted to run, sprint away from this place but she couldn't. She wanted to forget all about Percy Jackson, but she couldn't. She wanted to believe that she wasn't a murderer, but again, she couldn't. What was happening to her?

She entered her apartment, pulling off her jumper and shirt, flinging them somewhere in the room. She went straight to the bag, not even bothering with her gloves as she drove her fists into it. It was ten minutes before her first knuckle split and only minutes after that before three more had busted. She felt the sting as her open cuts hit the bag but she didn't stop until her tears soaked her cheeks and her legs buckled.

Annabeth stayed curled up against the punching bag until her insides felt empty and her heart and mind hollow. She stood robotically, feeling the last of her tears run off of her chin. She would complete her assignment, regardless of her feelings on the matter. As she cried, she realised she had been keeping him alive by thinking of him as a human being. She had to refer to him as a target, nothing more. He was no longer her friend for she had no friends apart from her colleagues. She was foolish, emotional, but not anymore. She was the agency's finest recruit.

Annabeth cleaned up her swollen and bleeding hands, wrapping them tightly in gauzes. She stretched her fingers, feeling the pull as the gauze tightened its grip. Satisfied, she went upstairs, working her way towards the wardrobe. She ran her fingers along the line of shirts hanging up, feeling the material underneath her touch. She breathed in and out deeply, letting the emptiness wash over her.

She grabbed a singlet, shirt and a close fitting hoodie so she could move freely and not be tied down or get snagged on jutting out objects. She shimmered out of her shorts and replaced them with jeans and combat boots. She stuck a knife in each of her boots, only precaution; if she did the job as planned, she would not have to use them.

Annabeth found herself standing in front of the floor length mirror, gazing dejectedly at her image. Her skin looked almost translucent in the light. Her attire set it off nicely as did the pale blonde of her hair. The rims around her grey eyes were slightly red from her crying but in an hour or two that would disappear. She noticed in the reflection the Yankees cap she wore on her first day following Percy. She took it from its spot and placed it over her head, judging the difference it made in the mirror. She appeared to be a nondescript teenager, as she needed to be.

It was all too soon and she was mulling in with the night crowd, slinking through unnoticed as she wandered down to the spot she had picked out as her grabbing point. The boy would be walking home from training in about fifteen minutes and his route went through an abandoned factory lot. The lot was plagued with blind spots thanks to the deteriorating buildings that littered the yard.

Annabeth reached her vantage point as her target rounded the corner. He walked casually, his sports bag slung over one shoulder. Annabeth crept behind a row of broken pallets, pulling her cap further down once she found her hiding place. He continued to come closer and Annabeth wanted him to remember he had forgotten something, go back and get it so Annabeth had to reschedule her attack. Why would she think that? He was a target, an ordinary target, nothing more. He was whistling a simple tune that irritated Annabeth. He approached her hiding spot and then went on to pass it, without detecting his executioner a few feet away.

Annabeth's heart was beating so fast it may have passed as a hum. She closed her eyes, letting everything dissolve, similar to the day on the obstacle course. She did not know this boy, she thought to herself. He was a threat to the society and had to be taken care of. He lied to her; he was only acting a role to fool her.

Annabeth opened her eyes, the darkness engulfing her. She rose from her crouch, gliding out of the pallets. She followed the boy who was nothing more than a silhouette against the flickering street light. Her feet made no sound against the concrete. Her target was within reach. A few more strides and she would break his neck. The air around them was silent. Annabeth tensed apprehensively in revelation. The boy had stopped whistling.

The boy was almost as fast as Annabeth. He turned, swinging his clenched fist towards Annabeth that was aided with his momentum. Anyone else apart from Annabeth would have been king hit from the sheer speed of his attack, but Annabeth was trained to react even faster than her opponents. She ducked below his punch, rising in anticipation. Her head was clear now she had a focus of defending herself from her would be attacker.

He swung again. Annabeth leaned to her left, tilting her head to miss the blow. Her head snapped back, her eyes zeroing in on him. She brought her left leg up and kneed him in the solar plexus. He gasped, his body wanting to double over but he tried to remain upright. He did however lean forward, his arm still outstretched from his mishit.

Annabeth brought her right hand down on the nerve that when hit correctly, deadens the whole arm. She did this, making him grunt. The grunt barely left his lips when she smashed her right elbow across his left cheekbone. He recoiled back, his hand automatically reaching to his face although it was deadened. Annabeth wasted no time watching the boy. She planted her right foot, pivoting and kicking him in the chest with a powerful roundhouse kick.

The boy went soaring backwards, smashing into the corrugated iron wall of the dilapidated building. He slid down the wall, his face upturned towards her. She took a step towards him, her face expressionless. Their eyes met and recognition sparked through his, followed by shock. His eyes began to glaze over as his consciousness faded but they never strayed away from her. It was unnerving the way he never broke his stare. The prey always cowered from the hunter at this stage, why would this prey defy the very law of the hunt? His mouth formed one word before his head drooped into unconsciousness.

Annabeth approached the boy. Her assault only last seconds but she was careless. She had let herself be seen. It wouldn't matter once she killed him, but it was tidier if they were invisible. Annabeth knelt beside him, tilting his head. She should have arched it back then and there, finishing the job but she didn't. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth. There was another gash on his forehead from colliding with iron but it wasn't deep. There was a bruise forming under his eye that would accentuate his green eyes.

No, she could not think of him that way. She grabbed both sides of his face, wrapping one arm under Percy's chin, ready to snap it. Wait, he was not Percy, he was just a boy. Annabeth arms tightened their hold. She had to do this.

He was a threat.

A scoundrel. An insubordinate, compassionate scoundrel.

No, not compassionate.

Percy couldn't be compassionate.

No, his name, she couldn't do this.

She wouldn't …

Annabeth released Percy's head, standing and backtracking from him as if he was contagious. Her arms were out in front of her, her breaths panted, watching Percy cough after he was freed. His head fell to his shoulder and if it weren't for the blood he would appear asleep. Annabeth took a few minutes to steady her breath, never taking her eyes off of Percy. She sunk to her knees, almost crying in shame or relief, she could not tell. She had failed the agency but she had spared someone's life. Which of those was more important?

She let her eyelids fall slowly, scrunching them together tight. She crawled back to his side slowly, letting their shoulders brush together. They could not stay here for much longer. Would her defiance be classified as treason? Would they name her a fugitive and make her flee? Her rational mind decided against that. There had to be others that had refused to carry out their orders. If she discovered what they did and what happened to them afterwards, they may stand a chance...

Annabeth faced the unconscious Percy. 'What am I going to do with you?' she asked him, knowing he would not hear her.

She sighed, lurching to her feet. She had to tell Chiron about the night's events. The Board would be notified and her fate would be decided. Maybe they would be lenient and leave her the apartment to live in. Annabeth doubted they would so much as leave her a crumb.

As Annabeth went to pick Percy up, she sensed they weren't alone. She froze, her ears alert. _Crunch, crunch_. Annabeth recognized the sound of feet against loose stones. Annabeth straightened, facing the sound of the intruder. The figure walked down the path that Percy took and just as leisurely. They were also dressed in black and hooded. As they passed through the gleam of a stray light Annabeth saw the glint of an intricate letter 'B' embedded with a laurel. The symbol of The Brotherhood.

Annabeth placed herself between the figure and Percy. It was too late to escape; especially when one of them was probably dreaming about getting revenge on who he thought was his friend. Annabeth had been in a worse situation and came out on top. Her plan was to extract any useful information and then buy her enough time to flee with Percy without being followed. It sounded easy until the figure approached and Annabeth saw how tall and broad they were. So a challenge then, Annabeth thought, however she knew by their gait which member she was up against.

The figure stopped a few metres away and the two of them stood in a stand-off; neither of them moving. A slight breeze blew through the gaps in the buildings, ruffling Annabeth's coat. The person tilted his head, inspecting Percy behind her before facing her again.

After a few tense minutes, the figure spoke. 'Hello Annabeth.'

Annabeth was unsurprised they knew who she was. She removed her hood but kept her cap on her head. 'It's been a long time, Beckendorf.'

Beckendorf copied Annabeth, removing his hood to reveal the dark skinned boy she saw at the high school earlier that day. He smiled in recognition at her, keeping his tone conversational.

'It certainly has but you are looking good.'

Annabeth smiled at his compliment but knew to be wary. 'How did you know it was me?'

Beckendorf shrugged. 'I assume you already knew I was at the high school today. It's amazing how a black person can blend in to crowds, isn't it? Mostly from other's ignorance of course. I heard a girl mention your name in one of the hallways. I have never heard another carry your name so naturally, I guessed she was talking about you. We already knew your agency was sticking their nose into our business. She seemed concerned for you. You must have played your part well.'

Silena, Annabeth thought painfully. Luckily Chiron had taught her endlessly of remaining expressionless that she unconsciously heeded his words, otherwise she would have crumpled. Not only did she feel pain but also anger. Beckendorf talked about Silena as if she was stupid and pathetic for being concerned with an undercover agent. He would regret that state of mind soon enough. Another part of her anger was directed at herself too; for acting her role and causing Silena senseless worry.

'Flawlessly,' Annabeth mocked, adding a smile in for good measure. 'We both know the girl is a mere speck on the broad scale of things. Our focus is on the boy I currently have in my possession. Although, I do wonder why he is of interest to you? So far, he seems to be just another standard teenager with no special qualities.'

Beckendorf smiled knowingly, his eyes marred with distrust. He conceited to Annabeth's questions after a few more minutes of silence. 'He really isn't the main target. His father has created something that could potentially change sea battles and weaponry. We want his invention and him to create more.'

Annabeth had a hard time not replying with, 'that's it?' All the trouble and commotion they caused was for an ocean weapon?

'You know now that I have told you this I can not let you live,' Beckendorf told her seriously, shaking out his arms and approaching closer.

Annabeth smirked. 'Almost sounds like a challenge.'

Beckendorf swung a fist at her head, which she ducked easily but he followed it almost immediately with knee. She copped it just under her ribs, sucking in her breath as she recoiled backwards. He advanced, giving her no time to catch her breath. He threw his left fist and it clipped her cheek before she could dodge away. He was still lunging out when she stepped in closer, working his body. She managed to get three solid hits in before he lashed out with his leg, pushing against her stomach.

Annabeth regained her balance in time to swerve from another punch. She placed a one two combo against his chest for he was too tall to attack his head. He grunted in pain, grabbing one of her arms and tried to pin it behind her. Annabeth hooked one of her legs behind his and tripped him. They tumbled to the ground Annabeth atop of Beckendorf. He hissed through his teeth on the impact and Annabeth used her free arm to elbow his ribs before breaking away.

She stomped down, attempting to break his nose but he rolled out of the way and into a crouch. Annabeth looked up to see him dive out her, tackling her to the ground. Her head hit the pavement and for a few seconds she was dazed. It was enough time for him to leap onto her, his hands going to her throat. Annabeth clawed at his hands but with no luck. She squirmed underneath his grip and her vision wavered but she didn't panic.

Using the same technique she did on Percy, Annabeth stretched her arms wide before slamming them into Beckendorf's, effectively making them turn to rubber. He grunted again and fell into her. She head-butted his head as it fell and then clipping his temple with her elbow. They rolled so Annabeth was now on top of him. He tried to focus on her but he was having trouble as his concussion began to settle in.

'I really am sorry about this,' Annabeth said honestly, curling her right hand into a fist.

'Don't kill … the boy,' Beckendorf gasped.

'Didn't you already see,' Annabeth murmured shamefully. 'I couldn't.'

Beckendorf eyes widened in surprise but then closed as Annabeth smashed her fist against his temple, knocking him out.

Annabeth got unsteadily to her feet. She hated head butting people; it made her extremely dizzy. She grabbed Beckendorf's legs and hauled him next to the pallets she had hidden behind earlier. No one would find him until he woke up again and by that time Annabeth would be back at the apartment with Percy.

She stumbled over to Percy, her legs heavy. She sighed as she kneeled beside him, prepping him to be carried. She hauled him over her shoulders and she could already feel his weight pressing down on her. She staggered to her feet, almost overbalancing multiple times.

'Gods, Percy. Could you be any heavier?' Annabeth muttered to him as she staggered back to the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

To say it was a long walk was to Annabeth a huge understatement. It was too late for anyone to be out except for stragglers too drunk to walk themselves home. Not that accepting their help was an option; it lead to unnecessary questions but it would be nice to be offered assistance. Annabeth gritted her teeth, shifting Percy every few metres as he continued to slip from her shoulders. She thought he would have awakened by now; her punches and kick weren't hard at all.

Annabeth barged through her apartment door about an hour later. Her legs almost gave way from exhaustion as soon as she crossed the threshold, Percy still slung over her shoulders. Annabeth was considering letting him fall to the floor and leaving him there but she pictured his surprised expression when he saw her and guilt almost crippled her. Instead her weary legs hauled them both up to her bedroom and dropped him down on the bed.

Her shoulders and neck ached. Her legs were jelly and her head pounding. She wanted to curl up beside him, fall asleep and forget the day's events. What she ended up doing was pulling Percy into a more comfortable position on the bed, grab a wash cloth from the adjoining bathroom and clean up the blood from his face. She tested his head and felt his ribs for any breaks and found nothing but bruising, which she was thankful for.

Once Annabeth was satisfied that Percy was fine, she took off her hoodie and shirt, kicking off of her combat boots in the process. She wandered back to the bathroom in her singlet, jeans and socks; the socks dulling her footfalls against the polished wooden floorboards. She placed her Yankees cap on the basin bench, shaking out her hair. She washed her face several times, letting the water soothe her shaken nerves.

She knew what her next task had to be and she was stalling. She sighed in resignation, wandering out into the bedroom and took another glance at Percy. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Annabeth wondered again how someone like him got caught up in this drama. He shouldn't be part of her world and yet, she was secretly glad he was. He was not like her, that was true but he was something else entirely his own, that fascinated her.

Something glinted from his jean pocket, catching Annabeth's attention. She gently coaxed his phone from his pocket to see several messages from his mother.

'Shit,' Annabeth whispered.

She quickly sent a message back pretending to be him. She assured his mum that he was fine and told her that he was staying at a friend's house at the last minute to finish an assignment. When she sent the message, the guilt returned. She almost killed someone's son. It was probably that thought that helped Annabeth steel her nerves. She wanted to accept the consequences for her actions; she deserved to receive that punishment.

She called Chiron. The fear returned.

'There was a complication,' Annabeth blurted out as soon as Chiron picked up.

'Annabeth –,' Chiron started, concern in his voice. Annabeth cut over the top of him.

'I couldn't kill him,' Annabeth cried, her voice shaking with unshed tears.

'Annabeth, calm down,' Chiron said calmly. Annabeth took a deep breath as per Chiron's instructions. 'Now I would like you to tell me exactly what happened.'

So that was what Annabeth did. Chiron was quiet on the other line, letting Annabeth delve into the night's events, including the conversation with Beckendorf. Once she was finished, she felt as though the weight on her chest had finally lifted but was about to be replaced with another, even heavier.

'Percy told me himself he had not seen or talked to his father. He is innocent in all of this, Chiron. I can not, no I _will not_ kill an innocent man.'

'While I believe you Annabeth, you have disobeyed the orders handed to you,' Chiron sounded defeated. 'I will have to notify the Board on your defiance. They will meet and decide the suitable punishment for your crime.'

The new weight was almost too heavy for Annabeth to uphold. 'I understand.'

'Annabeth,' Chiron said softly. 'I am proud of you, child.'

He hung up but he had already said enough. This was what Chiron wanted her to do ever since the order was issued. His hint about her instincts was to get her to understand that she had a choice to make. She chose the right one and she shouldn't be upset with that.

She wandered back up and sat by her bed, waiting for Percy to wake and to also hear the verdict. She must have dozed off for a bit because she was startled awake by Percy groaning. She leapt to her feet, her heart heavy. He gazed around the dim lighted room with confusion before he found Annabeth.

Annabeth stopped in the shadows, keeping her face partially concealed. Her hands were knotted together in front of her to keep from shaking. Their eyes met and Annabeth noticed the dawn of the circumstances in Percy's green eyes. Annabeth tried to remain passive but the pain of everything was becoming too much. She felt her face crumple when Percy tried to skirt away from her. She placed her hands beside her in surrender, stepping into the light.

'You're safe here,' she murmured to him.

'What is going on?' he asked, his voice bordering on shouting. 'You attacked me!'

'I was ordered to,' Annabeth sighed with defeat. 'You weren't supposed to see who I was but I got clumsy.'

'I thought we were friends,' Percy's voice was full of confusion and pain.

Annabeth had never known she could be this miserable. She wanted to fall to the ground and break down but she had to be strong. This was only the start of her rapid decline.

'We are, sort of. If I hadn't grown too close to you, I would have been able to kill you,' she said, a little bitter.

'My Mum …' Percy trailed off, his face pale. His hands gripped his pocket, searching for his phone.

'I used your phone and told her you were at a friend's house doing an assignment.'

Annabeth walked over to the bed side table and grabbed his phone where she left it. She held it out to him. He eyed her warily, taking the phone but refusing to touch her skin. He checked the phone, making sure she was telling the truth. Annabeth saw his poise calm and she figured he had read the section where he would see her soon.

'How did I get here?' he asked her, some of the hardness leaving his voice.

'I carried you,' Annabeth said, back to her normal volume.

Percy's eyes widened. 'I'm sorry you ...'

'Carried you, yes.'

'Huh?' Percy looked a little stunned but he tried to hide it. 'Did I do that to your face?' Percy gestured to his cheek.

Annabeth instinctively brought her hand to her cheek and then remembered the scuffle with Beckendorf. 'No. Someone else wanted to take you but I intervened.'

'But you had to kill me first and didn't?' Percy guessed.

'Yes.'

'And then you protected me?'

'Yes.' He took a few deep breaths and Annabeth waited patiently. She knew how bizarre it sounded, man, it even sounded bizarre to her.

Annabeth's back and legs were straining from standing for so long. The fatigue was well and truly in her system but she dared not leave his side. Annabeth's shoulders were aching from hauling Percy to her unit, her muscles were lead and her side pained whenever she moved. Annabeth could feel his eyes on her and she met his stare. His eyes were dark in the dimness of the room, making them seem even harder than the light, easy going stare she was used to.

'So you're an assassin?' Percy asked her. His voice was quiet but he didn't sound angry anymore; just resigned.

Annabeth sighed, perching herself on the bed. Percy scooted over to give her room or to keep his distance, Annabeth was not sure. She might as well tell him everything he wanted to know. He deserved that much considering she nearly killed him, the evidence the quickly growing purple skin on his face.

'I'm more like a spy. My agency gets hired to retrieve or in some cases, dispose of people. Sometimes our orders are changed during the mission.'

Percy's eyes were wide. 'Uh … And are all of you at this agency … young?'

'Not all of us. It's easier to question teenagers indirectly involved. They usually don't know how much information they have. Teenagers talk to others around their age more freely than to adults.'

'And I … I'm that teenager?'

Annabeth nodded. 'There is another organisation apart from mine called The Brotherhood. They are more … forceful with their methods. Sources of my agency discovered they were interested in you. I was sent to investigate the reason why, until a few days ago when they ordered me to kill you.'

'Why are they interested in me? I have nothing …'

'We think it may have something to do with your father.'

'My father?' Percy was so perplexed he spluttered. 'But I have never met him before. I told you that, remember?'

'Of course I do,' Annabeth murmured but he continued to talk.

'I've never even seen him before. He never writes or calls. He is a ghost to me.' Percy sighed, calming down. With a shake of his head, he spoke with resignation. 'You might as well kill me now. I have nothing to give you.'

'If you have nothing to supply then The Brotherhood won't achieve what they desire,'

Annabeth thought aloud to herself.

Percy was listening though. 'What does that mean?' he asked her.

She went to answer but the phone rang loudly downstairs, making both of them jump. The Board had come to a decision.

'I have to take that,' she told him as she rose to her feet. 'Don't move,' she warned him. 'Don't leave. You'll make it worse.' Annabeth strode to the phone with dread.

'Who is that?' Percy called to her.

Annabeth faced him from the top of the stairs. 'My boss, Chiron. The Board at the agency have decided both of our fates.'

* * *

'What's the verdict?' Percy asked as soon as she entered the room. 'Was my lack of information sufficient?'

'You aren't dying today,' Annabeth announced, her eyes downcast.

She got her way on one thing, yet it meant a sacrifice on her part. She knew it was the right thing but she could still feel upset and lost about it, couldn't she?

Percy smiled at her, sitting up against the pillows. His smile helped to ease her pain, if only slightly. He was back to his old self or close to it.

'You are awfully calm for someone who recently had a death warrant,' Annabeth observed, remaining in the middle of the room.

Percy chuckled, wincing and holding his ribs. 'I must be a better actor than I thought. I should have taken drama.'

'You're too concussed,' Annabeth murmured, her guilt returning. She walked over instinctively and placed her hand on his forehead, testing his temperature. Her hand slid down to his cuts, made by her hand. 'You aren't thinking properly.'

'It is a bit surreal,' Percy said seriously, watching her soberly. From where she was, she could see a hint of that familiar green back in his eyes. 'I guess I'm in shock.'

Annabeth pulled away, placing her hands back beside her. 'Rest.' She stood, going to give him space.

'Wait,' he called out softly. Annabeth grimaced but turned to face him. 'If I'm safe, what happens now?'

'The Brotherhood won't try anything anytime soon, knowing we are watching you. They've caused quite a commotion between our two households so they will lay low and re-strategize. You can go back to your normal life.'

'And you?' he pressed.

Annabeth sighed. It was the question she hoped he would not ask. 'My behaviour was reckless and ill-disciplined. I was able to assure them that despite your knowledge of our existence, you are trustworthy to keep the information to yourself. They also now believe my reports that you are unaware of your father's plans or whereabouts although they may continue to monitor you.'

'Isn't that your job?'

Annabeth looked at the bed instead of him. 'I am suspended from field work indefinitely. No pupil has ever defied their orders nor talk to a target about their job as I have done with you.'

'You aren't coming back,' Percy didn't ask this time.

'As soon as you are able I will have to leave, yes,' Annabeth said quietly.

Annabeth raised her eyes to his, hoping to convey how sorry she was. He looked at her stunned and then away. He seemed to have trouble grasping the fact that he was free from danger. He drew in a shaky breath, his hands clenching on either side of the bed sheet. Annabeth was surprised. She thought he would be happy but instead he looked, upset.

'I'll leave you to get some sleep,' Annabeth suggested.

'I don't want to sleep,' Percy said coyly, fiddling with a loose thread in the sheet. 'Can we talk instead?'

Annabeth sighed. 'I don't see why not. I've already done enough damage.'

'Only according to your leaders,' Percy pointed out. 'Or do you think revealing the truth to me was a bad idea?'

'No,' Annabeth replied truthfully. 'I actually think it's better when I talk to you.'

There was a pause and Annabeth felt ridiculous standing awkwardly in the room. She wrung her hands together, staring at her feet. Her nerves were beginning to overtake her rational mind. She took deep breaths.

'You can lie on the other side of the bed, you know,' Percy offered. 'No offense, but you are beginning to look like the walking dead.'

Percy smiled at her cajolingly, empathising by patting the spot beside him. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his expression but accepted his offer. She slipped onto the bed, almost groaning in relief as the soft mattress cushioned her. She propped herself in a sitting position against the pillows and a sharp jab of pain shot up her side. She hissed as she adjusted so the pain dulled.

'Are you okay?' Percy asked worried.

He outstretched his arm to help but halfway towards her, he pulled it back. This didn't pass Annabeth but she pretended not to notice. She wanted to know what he was thinking but was shy to ask. She clutched her ribs, probing with her fingers to assess the damage.

'Better than you, I would think,' Annabeth said breathlessly. She gave him a guilty smile.

'Surprising though it is, I have been hit before,' Percy said, distracted as he felt the cuts on his head.

'But not by a trained agent,' Annabeth rebutted.

He stopped testing his wounds, giving her a smile. 'To be honest, I think you could have hit me harder, but –.' Percy went to shift to get more comfortable but winced, his hand shifting to his chest. 'You held back,' he finished through clenched teeth.

'Stop moving around too much,' Annabeth admonished, her guilt making her snappish. She was surprised he had noticed that.

Percy did as he was told, smiling slightly. 'You sounded almost like yourself then. I thought I may have lost her.' Annabeth frowned disapprovingly and his smile widened. 'What was that thing you did with my arm? I couldn't move it at all.'

'It's more of a defensive technique. I was so small when I was recruited, Chiron was worried I would not be able to fight targets much bigger than me. If you hit a particular spot of the muscle,' Annabeth scooted over despite the protest of her ribs. She gently grabbed Percy's arm, turning it over so it was palm up. She pressed her fingers lightly on his wrist, moving them slowly up to his elbow. 'It causes the muscle to become paralysed.'

'And you know all of the muscle points to hit for that?' Percy asked mesmerised, watching her fingers move up his arm.

'Yeah' Annabeth smiled at his keen face. 'If I were to ever get into trouble, I would be able to escape. The sensation of it feeling 'dead' is only temporary.' She placed her hand beside his, resting her head against the bed rest.

Percy pulled his arm down so they hands were touching. Usually Annabeth would have jerked her hand away but this time she let him hold it. Her heart was beating faster; something Annabeth found happened a lot when she was around Percy. Percy gently coaxed her hand to line up against his, clarifying the size difference. He carefully slid his fingers in-between hers and closed them, effectively holding her hand in his grasp.

He was smiling softly as he watched their entwined hands and Annabeth felt her insides mirroring that smile. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a long time. Annabeth had slipped down from her seat and was now lying beside Percy, her head resting against his shoulder. It felt right that Percy was next to her. He was reassuring to her; she could almost breathe easier when she was with him. The Board would strongly disapprove of her behaviour but she would be damned to listen to them now. She was already being taken away from him and she wanted to spend their last hours together as normal teenagers.

'So,' Percy said after a while, his voice rough with fatigue. 'You know everything about me, huh?'

'There is a profile on you that I read, yes. On assignment we are supplied with all the background information on our target. It is to help us to connect.'

'That hardly seems fair.' Annabeth tilted her head and saw he was frowning. 'I know barely anything about you.' He flashed a smile.

'You weren't supposed to know anything about me,' Annabeth sighed.

'Do you have a profile?'

'Yes. Everyone does.' Annabeth narrowed her eyes, knowing where this was leading to.

'So if I get it, then it's fair game?'

Annabeth laughed. Her prediction was correct. 'You would never get to it. Even I don't know where they're kept.'

That didn't deter Percy in the slightest. 'I will find it one day. In the meantime, it's a good thing you are here then.' He smiled at her.

Annabeth shoved his shoulder, staring ahead at the wall.

'There was a case before yours …' Annabeth started, breaking the silence. She tried to keep her breath level. 'The Board are blaming the result of that one on my behaviour.'

'What happened?' Percy asked softly.

He gently began to rub circles on Annabeth's hand with his thumb, reassuring her he was there if she needed him. In response, Annabeth squeezed his hand in thanks. Annabeth thought her hand was starting to sweat.

'I … uh, it was supposed to be a quick. The boy's father was involved in some issues and the boy was in hiding because of it. My job was to find him and get him to the safety of our agency. After about a week of searching and some interference–.'

'Interference?' Percy interrupted.

No deaths,' Annabeth assured him.

'Oh… I wasn't thinking about that.'

'You weren't wondering since you discovered my employment whether I had killed people?'

'Well, yeah but I decided I didn't care.'

Annabeth thought she had misheard him. 'I'm sorry, what?' Annabeth raised her eyes to his.

Percy smiled faintly, his eyes finding hers. 'You are you, Annabeth. I would never want you to change anything about you. Are you up to finishing your story?'

He fell silent. He lightly squeezed her hand, waiting for her to continue.

Annabeth took a deep breath, her stomach feeling fluttery after his comment. 'Um … Okay. I found him and with some coaxing I managed to convince him to come with me,' Annabeth paused again. She found that her throat was beginning to tighten with emotion. 'We got ambushed and we were outnumbered. The boy had no training in self-defence so I was on my own. I changed our course to an apartment I had used once and was vacant. We were about two blocks away when …'

Annabeth tried to continue but her throat seized up. Annabeth began to panic. This had never happened to her before. She had to finish the story.

'I told him to hide and I would draw them away, maybe even knock a few off of our tail but he freaked out. He ran after me, screaming for me to stay beside him. I tried to get back to him but I was too late. He was shot three times in the chest, whether from a misfire or purposely I am not sure. I could not do anything for him after that. The Brotherhood scattered and I was left to deal with the body. I tried to act as though it had not affected me but I saw his body … I saw it fall … I … He was only a boy …'

Her breath was elevated, her chest rising and falling. She found herself gripping Percy's hand tighter, her whole body shuddering.

'Annabeth …' Percy started. Annabeth could hear the hesitation in his voice. He was as lost for words as she was.

Annabeth brushed her tears away with her other hand before they could run down her face. She gulped. 'Suffice to say The Board believes I am becoming too compassionate towards my persons of interest,' she finished shakily.

There was a pause.

'Screw them,' Percy muttered suddenly.

He released her hand, throwing it over her shoulders and pulling her to his chest. Startled, Annabeth fell against his chest with a thud. She heard the soft beating of his heart. He held her close, refusing to let her remain just by his side when she struggled. She slowly relaxed against him, knowing deep down it she should not even be beside him. She was selfish though and as if to prove that she clenched his shirt, another shudder passing through her body.

'They can't tell you who you can and can't be friends with,' Percy spoke softly. 'That isn't how friendship works.'

'It's how my job works. They are just trying to make it less messy this way.'

Percy squeezed her. 'You're still leaving tomorrow.' It wasn't a question.

'It's what's going to keep them happy.'

'And you?'

Annabeth thought carefully about her answer. 'I'll handle it.'

Percy didn't reply except for a gentle squeeze from his arm. Minutes later Annabeth felt the change in his breathing. It was slower and deeper, the rise of his chest more steady. His hand at her back fell slightly as sleep took him. Annabeth knew this was her cue to leave him but she couldn't bring herself to. He was warm and comfortable and she was so exhausted. She listened to his heartbeat underneath her ear. She closed her eyes for a second …

When Annabeth opened them, she was slightly disorientated. She winced as light pierced her eyes, bringing her hand up to block it. Something stirred underneath her and Annabeth sat up in fright before she remembered Percy. She glanced down at his sleeping frame, her stomach plummeting. He really did look innocent and cute when he slept, she thought. She smiled as he scrunched up his nose, relaxing soon afterwards. Annabeth's eyes fell on the clock beside the bed. _4:03_

Annabeth all but jumped out of the bed. She had only just closed her eyes. How could five hours have passed? Annabeth hurried to the bathroom, washing her face in the sink. She refused to see her reflection. Annabeth wanted nothing to do with the person in that mirror; she could not. For that person was a scared and broken teenage girl and Annabeth was an agent, trained to deal with pain and loss, not succumb to it.

She silently crossed her bedroom, unable to resist looking at Percy before she left. He wore a slight frown, his hand clenching the empty space beside him. Through the light seeping in, Annabeth noticed the bruises formed around his cuts. She quickly ran down the stairs, her eyes welling with tears. She blinked them away hastily but could not rid herself of the pain, thinking over and over: _stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Annabeth made herself a hot cup of tea to calm her frayed nerves, yet it remained untouched in front of her as she sat at the table, going over the phone conversation with The Board in her head. They reprimanded her and were going to condemn her as a traitor if Chiron had not stood in. He risked his job for her, insuring them that she was capable; it was all part of her plan to gain the boy's trust if he believed she was aiding him but The Brotherhood had ruined that.

They considered his proposition on transferring the case to another pupil and let her attain another easier job. Annabeth disagreed, arguing it would distress her subject now that they had maintained an emotional bond. She had told them the wrong information. One of them questioned her on whose emotional condition was referring to. Annabeth was silent after that but the conversation was over a few minutes later. They compromised that another student would watch Percy but never be close enough for contact as a precaution. Annabeth was suspended indefinitely on the grounds she was emotionally unstable to continue field work.

The words, 'emotionally unstable', rang through her head on a loop. All Annabeth was doing was abiding by her morals. Her job was not for the faint hearted, as she was constantly told during her initiation. Annabeth, however, never believed it meant she had to become a mindless and cold assassin. Annabeth pondered if the real reason she was so upset was because of the boy in her bedroom. She had grown to enjoy Percy's company, she admitted it to herself. How could she not, now that she had slept in the same bed with him. Annabeth wanted to understand why her teenage complacencies were only beginning to affect her now, with Percy and not any other target. And now she was classified as 'emotionally unstable'.

'They called you emotionally unstable?'

Annabeth rose to her feet in surprise. She hadn't noticed she was speaking aloud. Percy stood unsteadily at the foot of the stairs, staring at her stiffened frame. His hair was tousled from restless sleep and his eyes were red. Annabeth winced at the bruise against his cheek.

'Annabeth?' Percy questioned when she remained silent.

'I didn't want to wake you,' she replied.

'No, I got that,' Percy stated, walking so they were a few feet apart.

Annabeth sighed. 'Yes, that is what they classified me as when they passed judgment last night.'

'You don't believe that, though. Right?'

Annabeth looked away. 'How do you feel?' she asked instead.

'Please don't ask me that.'

Annabeth turned at his tone. He quickly tried to rearrange his face but under the light he looked as he sounded; vulnerable. Annabeth went to take a step towards him at the same time he walked to the door. Annabeth felt a pang in her chest. Once he reached the door he faced her again, his face a mask.

'I'll have to get new swim gear,' Percy said conversationally. 'That would be fun to explain to my mother.'

Annabeth followed him slowly. 'I'm sorry,' Annabeth murmured. Her apology was for more than just the gear.

Percy understood her meaning and his mask dropped. He took a step closer to her and Annabeth's breathing sped up. He stood inches away, his gaze resolute. He lifted his hand and Annabeth watched it from the corner of her eye, wondering what he was doing.

'You want to know how I'm feeling? I don't want you to have to leave because of me. That isn't fair,' Percy breathed, his hand hovering over her cheek.

Annabeth laughed shakily. 'I tried to kill you.'

His fingers brushed her cheekbone and her eyelids fluttered. 'I could die nearly every day. So what if yesterday was a little closer than most?'

'You really don't care about who I am?' Annabeth asked surprised and hopeful.

She had always mistaken him as inferior to her, someone who was never in league with her because he was the target and not the agent. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe she was should have been taking more notice of him and what he was thinking and doing. He was more than Annabeth could ever be. He was forgiving and understanding.

Percy trailed his thumb along the bruise under Annabeth's eye. His eyes were pained as he focused on the bruise. He was upset because she was in pain? His eyes went back to hers, a fathomless depth of green that stole Annabeth's breath.

'I'm losing my friend and I may never see her again,' he sucked in a breath, staring directly at her. 'That is all I care about.'

Percy gingerly placed his other hand against her waist, taking a step closer so Annabeth could feel his breath wash over her face. Annabeth shouldn't let this happen. It was not right to fraternise with her subject. It would cause more issues. But she wanted to. Annabeth's eyes widened. She did want to. She was scared by how much she wanted to. Percy moved his hand down her cheek to her chin, slowly tilting it upwards as he brought his head closer to hers. Should she do this?

'Percy, we can't,' Annabeth softly spoke.

She took a step away, his hands falling from her. She turned her back to him. She couldn't bear to see his face. Her heart felt like it had shrunk in her chest and she held her arms against her chest, trying to hold herself together. She tried to convince herself it was the best for the both of them but the pain she felt was overwhelming

'You should go,' Annabeth said so quietly she would be surprised if he had heard her.

Percy didn't reply. Annabeth heard the door open and close, her head screaming at her to call him back. She walked slowly back up to her bedroom. She would have to pack up her things but she was so emotionally weary and exhausted she fell onto her bed. She landed face first in her pillows, exhaling loudly. She breathed in and then he was everywhere around her. A mixture of soap, dirt with a hint of something that was distinctly Percy. It was only when she saw the patches on her pillow did she realise she was crying. A sob escaped her lips and this time she did nothing to quiet or stop them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bear with me, if you can. And bear with Annabeth for a little longer. You are welcome to voice your thoughts and opinions on this story.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth laid on the top of the climbing wall at the agency, staring up at the ceiling. She had only left the gymnasium to sleep and in those fits of uncontrollable hunger and other needs. She had found her perch some time ago although Annabeth could not remember specifically when. Since that time she had been up there, letting the rest of the world pass her by.

Annabeth had no energy or enthusiasm to do much since her return. She had no reason to train or maintain her fitness anymore now that she was suspended. She knew she should not think that way but it was inevitable. Her life was slowly draining out of her and no one was there to care.

She could think of one person who would care, despite having every reason to detest her. She pictured him now with her eyes closed. _Black hair. Unique green eyes. An easy smile playing around his lips._ She scrunched her eyes, trying to get the memories to stop. She wanted to go back to the black emptiness but the memories continued.

_His hand secured around hers, tightening in reassurance. His thumb lazily drew circles on her hand… _Annabeth clenched her hands at her side. _The gentle rhythm of his breaths steadied her as she lay on top of him. _Annabeth shifted uncomfortably on the hard wood at her back. _Annabeth let his heartbeat relax her. Was it just her imagination or were their heartbeats synchronised?_

Annabeth sat up, her heart thundering in her ears. She brought her fists up to her temples. She hunched over, trying to squash the pain out of her chest. As if her dreams of him weren't enough. She saw him whenever she closed his eyes. All of her questions she thought of, she wanted to ask him. She was not strong enough to pretend to her fellow agents that she was okay this time. Maybe that was why she kept finding places to hide.

She heard voices in the gym but she ignored them. The agents learned to leave her alone after she had gotten back but they could not help their stares or whispers. The agent that betrayed the orders of her firm was quite the subject of gossip. Three pairs of footsteps; that was what Annabeth could distinguish through her closed eyes. They were talking and laughing amongst each other. Annabeth thought of Silena trying to get her to wear make up one lunch time and Annabeth dodging her attempts while the others laughed. She found one laugh particularly stood out amongst the others. Annabeth fell to her back with unnecessary force.

The footsteps hesitated at the noise, their laughter dying down. Annabeth kept her eyes closed and their murmurs carried up to her. Their tone suggested they had no desire to keep their voices low.

'They say her brain just snapped and she's turned into a vegetable,' a girl said.

'Not a vegetable,' another girl disagreed. 'They have to keep her drugged. Otherwise she'll just run rampant and start attacking everyone.'

Annabeth never thought petty gossip would be in the agency but she was mistaken. To her surprise, she was unaffected by their taunts. Usually by this time, she would be restraining the urge to knock them senseless. It was always a thrill for the weaker agents to see the strongest fall. It gave them a chance to prove their worth, which wasn't much anyway. It also appeared to bring out their childish antics.

'Are you kidding,' a boy exclaimed. He dropped his voice to a dramatic whisper. 'The real reason is because the boy rejected her even when she said she refused to kill him.'

Well, that's closer than most, Annabeth thought to herself, although the rejection part made her squirm.

'Stormed out of the place, he did. Screaming insults at her. Telling her she was a freak and a liar and a murderer. She couldn't hack it and now she wants nothing more than to throttle him but she can't now that she is _indefinitely suspended_. So, she's going mad with anger.'

Annabeth snorted quietly. Mad with anger. That's a new one. Yet, his words stuck with her. It was not true, Annabeth was adamant about that. There was a part of her that thought his version was what she was expecting to have occurred that night and … Annabeth sucked in a deep breath … Percy had completely reversed that perception.

There was another reason Annabeth was hiding and it was only until the taunts that she realised what it was. Guilt. She had never thought of Percy in a high regard. She was snobbish, believing she was superior to him and to the others at the school. She had always thought of herself as an exceptional mind but if anything, Percy had shown her how narrow her mind had become. Ironically, she could see him now as a much deeper entanglement of emotions and thoughts. She could feel the tears begin to well behind closed eyelids as pictured that small quirk of a smile he did.

The agents below her snickered; they wanted her to try and contradict them. Annabeth considered climbing down and fighting for her cause but it would be a waste of time and a breach in protocol. Seeing as she had already defied the agency she should probably not test the Board further.

There was a gasp and then scuffed shoes as someone hastily moved. Annabeth frowned in confusion at the intrusion of sound but stayed where she was. She was surprised the agents below had suddenly gone quiet. She supposed, taunting an unresponsive person loses its amusement very quickly.

There was a slight noise but before she could identify it, Annabeth was kicked in the ribs. Annabeth gasped, her eyes flying open. Another kick connected with her diaphragm before she could find the source of her assault. Annabeth hissed in a breath. As the next kick came, Annabeth brought her hands down and blocked it. Annabeth grabbed the attacker's legs and pulled them out from underneath them. They was a thud and a grunt as Annabeth leapt onto her fallen attacker. Her fist was raised to strike and then she saw Thalia, her first and closest friend, glaring at her.

Annabeth scrambled away from her, her feet slapping against the boards. Thalia sat up, her gaze no more sympathetic than before.

'Well, it's good to see there is some fight left in you,' Thalia grunted, lurching to her feet.

'What are you doing?' Annabeth exclaimed, annoyed. 'You could have killed me!'

'A near death experience might stop this selfish slump you're in.'

Annabeth turned away. 'I could've killed you.'

Thalia snorted. 'Yeah right. You've been in your loft here for a week. Another three moping around without training, so I've heard.'

'A month,' Annabeth murmured to herself.

She had lost an entire month since her suspension. It should have bothered her more than it did but she kept thinking it was a month without spending time with him. She was busy thinking of her selfishness towards the friends she betrayed that she hadn't stopped to consider the friends she had made here at the institute. These were the agents that had stuck by her through the harshest of times and some of the best moments of her life. Had she become so close-minded that she could only see one side of herself at a time; her double life and her existent one?

'What was it about the case that's got you all raddled? This isn't you.' Thalia had lowered her voice though it was still edged with steel.

'Maybe it is now.'

Thalia sighed, sitting beside her. 'Everyone has gone through this problem at some point in their career. Look at Clarisse and Chris.'

'She wasn't ordered to kill him,' Annabeth countered. 'She just had to locate him and she brought him back. I hardly think I could do that with … him.'

Thalia glanced in her direction. 'You really feel something for this kid?'

'I don't know,' Annabeth admitted. 'I'm just … confused.'

'It's just a phase,' Thalia said thoughtfully. 'Maybe the suspension was a good thing.'

'Oh yeah?' Annabeth asked sceptically.

'It'll get your mind back on track.'

'I'm suspended, remember?'

'Only for the time being. Once they think you're over this,' Thalia waved around them, addressing her moodiness as a passing virus. 'You'll be back in the field.'

'Mm…' Annabeth murmured, staring out ahead of them.

Silence befell between the two of them. Thalia preoccupied herself by picking at her nails. Annabeth took the time to watch her friend. She had not changed much in the time Annabeth knew her. Same short, black spiky hair. Same black attire although her leather jacket looked newer than the last time they crossed paths. Her combat boots were worn and even torn in some places. There were a few more piercings along her ear lobe than before but they hadn't bothered Annabeth as they did for the other agents. It was the same old Thalia; stubborn, persistent and most of the time a grouch but she still cared for those she loved.

Annabeth rested her head against the wall, nudging Thalia's boot with her shoe. Thalia cast a sideways glance in her direction.

'I'm not leaving without you,' Thalia muttered. 'Seriously, how can you stay up here all day? I'm going stir crazy.'

Annabeth smiled dolefully. 'Apparently I already am.'

Thalia groaned exasperated, getting to her feet. She turned and held out a hand to Annabeth. 'C'mon. Come back to life.'

Annabeth glanced at Thalia's hand, thinking back to the last time Thalia held her hand out to her that way. They were strangers at that point, entering the agency at the same time, both bound for the unknown. Annabeth had seized up just before the entrance, her fear rooting her feet to the ground. A young Thalia had glanced back at her and with a fond roll of her eyes; she helped Annabeth through the doors of the agency, before leaving her to figure her own way around.

Even at that age, Thalia was strong, brave and confident. Annabeth vowed after their meeting that she would become that brave and confident. It was a month after their initiation that Annabeth had met up Thalia, who recognised her and then never let her out of her sight, until she had to leave on assignments. She had always come back, sometimes bruised and battered but that didn't deter Thalia from making sure Annabeth was healthy and happy before tending to her matters. Thalia always put Annabeth before herself, even after months of separation. Annabeth watched as her own arm lifted, her hand clasping Thalia's, allowing her to lead her away from her cocoon of despair.

Annabeth's arms shook from exertion as she climbed down the wall. Annabeth wondered when she had grown so weak. Thalia all put dropped from the wall, landing dramatically in a cat-like pose. Annabeth rolled her eyes and she slipped on the last rung. She saved herself from falling but it began to scare Annabeth how unsteady she was from a month without training.

Thalia continued to walk out of the gym room and Annabeth had no choice but to follow. The three bodies that belonged to the voices earlier were sprawled on the ground. The boy was groaning, still on the ground and the two girls were staggering to their feet. When they saw Thalia they scooted away, their eyes fearful.

'What happened to them?' Annabeth asked, staring them with disinterest.

Thalia turned, watching the two girls with disgust. She kept walking, shrugging. 'They must have tripped.'

'Because people look that scared when they trip,' Annabeth noted as they entered the hallway. She tried not to smirk. 'How long are you here for?'

'Not long. Chiron called me back to check on you. Clarisse filled me in when I got back an hour ago. I didn't think anyone could worry Clarisse besides Chris. Or her version of worry, which is just more grunting.'

Annabeth fell silent, feeling guilty again. They entered the mess hall and Thalia filled Annabeth's plate to the brim. Thalia ignored the stares of the other agents directed at the two of them as she worked her way through to find a spare table. To Annabeth they felt like annoying pinpricks against her skin but she tried to ignore them as Thalia had done. Once seated Annabeth ate slowly, Thalia not letting her leave until her whole plate was empty.

Thalia stretched, yawning audibly and causing a few of the closer agents to glare at her.

'I'm beat.' Thalia rose to her feet. 'Now, if I hear you are back up in your little hidey hole, I will drag you down to the mats and beat the shit out of you.'

She walked away, calling over her shoulder as she went, not caring that she had just threatened an agent. 'I will see you early tomorrow morning to train.'

'Now I can see why they called you,' Annabeth muttered, placing her plate back to the kitchen, although she wasn't really surprised. 'You take no bullshit. This is your fault.'

Annabeth had walked past Clarisse and Chris in the hallway. Chris smiled apologetically while Clarisse gave her a non-committal shrug, not needing an explanation. They continued past her and Annabeth watched them go, shaking her head. She could feel a familiar fire in her stomach as she pondered if her stubbornness could outmatch Thalia. Maybe Thalia would be able to help her to move on from Percy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Any thoughts or ideas about the story so far? You're more than welcome to comment them.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_Annabeth was walking slowly down an unfamiliar path. She knew she had somewhere she had to be but she couldn't seem to find it. As the path lengthened her panic started. Annabeth never panicked. Something was terribly wrong for Annabeth to panic as she was. Annabeth's shoulders were taut and she knew she was running out of time. There was something Annabeth had to stop. Her panic enriched her fear and her steps became a run. Her run became a sprint as she turned a corner._

_There was a figure standing ahead of her. Her footsteps slapped against the stone and alerted the person. They turned. There he was. Same black hair, same green eyes. Even the same jumper, jeans and sneakers he was wearing the last time they saw each other._

_Annabeth faltered as their eyes met. Her heart was pounding. He seemed to glow in the faint light, as though he was emitting a light of his own. Annabeth crept closer to him, awed by his presence that she had missed for so long. He was not supposed to be here and yet there he was and Annabeth was not sure whether she was happy or afraid by the revelation. Maybe she was feeling both._

_His eyes were trained on her as she walked closer, but he had not smiled nor shown any recognition since he faced her. The pounding of her heart was different now than the time when he had went to kiss her._

_Before she could distinguish why, he spoke. 'Annabeth.'_

_He voice was soft, almost a whisper, so why did Annabeth feel the need to suddenly get to him quicker._

'_I've been shot Annabeth,' Percy said simply._

_Annabeth was confused. This could not have happened. The Brotherhood was supposed to leave him alone. Not only that, there was supposed to be someone from the agency watching him at all times. He must have been just imagining things. He could not have been shot._

_She gazed down to his abdomen where his hand was clasped. How did she not notice it? His posture was slumped, his face pale. His forehead was wringing with sweat. As Annabeth eyes adjusted to Percy's new demeanour, he pulled his hand away and it was stained red. He staggered backwards and Annabeth lurched forward to grab him._

'_No!' Annabeth screamed._

_His eyes rolled into the back of his head as both of them fell to the floor._

_Annabeth cradled his limp body in her arms, her heart stuck in her throat. She placed her hand over his at his wound, wishing more than anything that she could heal him somehow. She shook him, not wanting to believe his fate. Tears ran down her cheeks as she realised it was useless._

'_Percy …' she whispered. 'No, no, no NO!'_

Annabeth woke with a start, her throat grating as she screamed aloud her last 'no'. She rubbed her eyes, her body shaking. Sweat dripped from her hair and down her neck and she waited for someone to come to her shouts. The minutes trickled by and she knew her nightmare went unheard.

Annabeth rose from her bed. She had seen nearly every way possible for Percy to die in her dreams and it was not fading anytime soon. She grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table she had prepared earlier. She always woke with a terrible thirst ever since her dreams. She gazed into the remnants of the water, trying to take her mind off of her dream.

Two weeks had passed. Annabeth was steadily returning to her fitter self, under the guidance of Thalia. Having Thalia back was a breath of fresh air to Annabeth. It helped the time pass smoother than before but it was not easier as the others had hoped.

Annabeth figured a few hours after Thalia left her in the mess hall that the real reason for her return was to make Annabeth forget about her other friends she made at the high school. She was to move on with her life and career and leave the others in the past. Annabeth had thought about it; of trying to erase the memories she made but knew that was impossible. She would never forget Percy or Silena or even the twins.

Annabeth did, however, pretend to forget about the past month of moping. She smiled at every right moment and even forced out a laugh or two at Thalia's antics. She trained as she used to train; with no feeling or remorse against the pathetic dummies. Yet, Percy was always on Annabeth's mind, even though she tried not to think of him. It was him she was thinking of as she drifted to sleep.

Annabeth sighed, draining the last of her water. She fell back to a restless sleep. By her midday training session Annabeth was feeling her sleepless nights. The session was slower than Annabeth would have liked and Thalia made sure that Annabeth had completed her criteria.

They were walking down the hallway, Thalia talking endlessly about one of her assignments. Annabeth nodded at intervals, not really listening as a few of the pupils ran past them. Annabeth's eyes watched them. Pupils never ran through the corridors. As they turned a corner, another three pupils pushed past them, knocking Annabeth slightly into Thalia.

'What's going on?' Annabeth asked, frowning.

Thalia stopped her story, seeing the frantic pupils for the first time. Her face was impassive, which to Annabeth meant she was hiding something.

'Who knows,' Thalia shrugged but as they turned the corner, entering the lobby to the agency, the answer was there waiting for them.

The pupils were crowding around something or someone while others ran to and from the huddle. Annabeth was able to decipher some of the phrases being called out. They wanted a medic. Annabeth and Thalia pushed through the pupils until they realised who it was and parted for them. They grew silent as Annabeth's eyes fell on Clarisse, holding up a semi-conscious Chris. Annabeth rushed over to see if she could help, Thalia on her heels. He was in bad shape. His face bloodied and bruised. His shirt was ripped in places and covered in dirt, the knees of his jeans torn.

'Out of the way,' Clarisse grunted, practically dragging him towards the infirmary.

'Clarisse,' Thalia warned. Annabeth gazed at Thalia.

'He's … not safe,' Chris stammered out but he wasn't looking at Clarisse or even Thalia. He was staring directly at Annabeth. 'Couldn't … get to him … could be … danger.'

Annabeth came to a halt as Clarisse took him through one of the doors. Thalia came and stood beside her as they watched the door close behind them. Annabeth breathed in and out slowly, Chris' words still on her mind.

'What assignment was Chris on?' Annabeth asked Thalia, her suspicion rising.

Thalia faced Annabeth, her face tense. 'Annabeth …'

'What assignment?' Annabeth demanded.

'You must understand …' Thalia reached out and placed a hand on her arm. 'You have to stay here.'

'Like hell I am.'

Annabeth shrugged off her hand, storming towards the main entrance. The Brotherhood had decided to go after Percy again and it could be since a few hours ago, or days or a month and they had kept that information from her. They got her best friend to contain her while they work on the case assigned to her. She had no bag, no weapon and no idea of where Percy was or how she was going to find him but she was not going to stop until she did. Thalia grabbed her arm, making Annabeth face her. Annabeth pulled her arm out of her grasp but remained facing her.

'No, Annabeth. If you go running to him, they will condemn you again, and this time Chiron won't be able to save you.'

'I don't care! Don't you see that? I have to do what's right.' Annabeth had to leave. She was wasting time. Percy could have already been attacked by now, but Thalia wasn't letting her leave easily.

'And what if what you believe is right will cost you, your life here? Your friends? Me?'

Annabeth's face crumpled. 'Thalia, if you were in my position, would you let an innocent boy die?'

'This is more than him just being innocent, Annabeth and you know that,' Thalia sighed, her shoulders slumped. 'I can't stop you but think about what you are doing. This will have huge repercussions not only for us, but for him as well.'

'Trust me, Thals,' Annabeth murmured.

With a small reassuring smile, Annabeth ran from the building, sprinting for a couple of blocks before she slowed to a brisk walk. The obvious place to find Percy was his home but Annabeth couldn't afford to waste more time. She listed the possible locations she could find Percy. His home. The building where he went for his swimming training.

Annabeth faltered, her mind in overdrive. She had to calm down. She was no good to both of them if she lost her way. She continued in the same direction, hailing down a taxi as an afterthought when it came into view.

'You're a little early for leaving school, young one,' the driver told her as she climbed into the back seat.

'I'm sorry?'

'Well it's not even three o'clock yet. Shouldn't you be in school?' The driver frowned at her.

School. Of course, Annabeth thought. She had forgotten one last possibility.

'I was actually wondering if you could take me there now. Last minute deadlines.'

She gave directions to the school and then waited. The car seemed to go purposely slow to Annabeth. She clenched and unclenched her hands on her lap, her emotions erratic. The nerves before an oncoming fight were all too familiar to her, yet it was her nerves about seeing Percy again that was making her anxious. She had the urge to fix her hair and smooth her rumpled clothes. She wondered what he would say to her if she found him. Would he be happy? More likely upset, Annabeth reasoned, replaying their last moment together. Would he even accept her help or would he brush her off?

The car haltered at the front gate, students already milling around waiting for their lift to arrive. Annabeth paid the driver, leaping from the car into the oncoming crowd of teenagers. She pushed her way through, students staring at her as she passed. Annabeth ran past the hallways, glancing into classrooms where students still delved. She ran to the gym but it was empty. Percy was nowhere among them.

Annabeth was running down the hallway that contained her locker when she saw a familiar blonde haired girl, standing beside Percy's locker.

'Silena!' Annabeth called out through her panted breaths.

Silena turned, her eyes widening in surprise.

'Annabeth?' she asked as Annabeth stopped beside her. 'W-wha –.'

'Where's Percy?' Annabeth cut in.

'I … What happened? Percy said you had to leave.' Silena looked concerned, appraising Annabeth up and down to see any differences. Annabeth felt oddly touched by her expression and would have hugged her if she wasn't panicking about Percy's absence.

'I did but right now I need to find Percy.'

'You won't find him here,' a voice said to Annabeth's left.

'He left the school about ten minutes ago,' another said to her right.

Annabeth had no time to ponder the sudden appearance of the Stoll twins or why they were unsurprised to see her.

'Where's Beckendorf?'

'Wasn't here today,' Connor shrugged.

'How do you know Charlie?' Silena asked.

Annabeth ignored her question, her fear making her hands shake. She was too late. She had to try and head off Percy before Beckendorf intercepted him. Annabeth gazed around frantically.

'Annabeth, what is going on?' Silena questioned. 'You just appear after a month and demand to know where Percy is. And now you look practically terrified that Charlie isn't here either. Please, tell me. I want to help you.'

Annabeth stared at Silena's worried expression. Her gaze went to the curious ones of the twins and then back to Silena.

'I can't explain,' she told her honestly, pleading silently that she would understand. 'I need to find Percy immediately. I have to go. I'm sorry.'

She ran off, leaving a bewildered Silena and Stoll twins behind. She rounded the corner and caught sight of the exit when someone wrapped their arm around her waist.

'Hey babe. Where are you going so fast?'

Annabeth squirmed out of Luke's grasp, although he kept hold of her hand.

'Let go of me, Luke,' Annabeth warned.

His friends milled around them, snickering at her.

'Come on, babe. I've missed you. We need to catch up.'

'Seriously let me go.'

'I want something first.'

Luke went to grab her shirt with his other hand. Annabeth had had enough. She had already lost time running through the school and damned she was going waste more because a boy was unable to resist his urges. She forgot about having to be undercover. Forgot about restraining her strength.

She grabbed his wrist, twisting it so he loosened his grip. He screamed at the same time Annabeth drove her other fist into his stomach and finally, using her palm, jammed it hard into his nose.

He collapsed to the floor, holding onto his nose and clutching his stomach. His friends were shell shocked, their smiles frozen.

'Anyone else like to try me?' Annabeth glared at each one of them. They backed away from her fearfully.

'That's what I thought,' she snarled, racing towards the doors.

Just as Annabeth thought she would finally be out of the school, she collided with one of the students. She grunted from the impact, righting herself before she fell. The student, however, tumbled to the ground, his groan deeper than Annabeth's. She had no time to check whether he was alright but he called out to her.

'Annabeth, hey!'

Annabeth swore softly, turning to face Grover, Percy's best friend.

'Grover, I'm really sorry but I have to go and head Percy off before he gets home.'

'He doesn't go that way anymore,' Grover called out to her, rising to his feet.

'What?' Annabeth's mind was racing and she was having trouble processing his words.

'He goes through the reservation park now. Has been ever since you went to that boarding school he mentioned.' Grover pointed to his left.

Annabeth followed his gesture, her heart sinking. Even from where she was standing she could see the park was thick with trees and other plant life. It would be easier to take out a person there with little disturbance.

'Thanks Grover,' Annabeth yelled over her shoulder.

Grover called something else out to her but she was already halfway towards the park. The wind rushed past her ears, silencing any noise nearby. Her legs burned from her lack of training but she could ignore it when she pictured Percy getting pulled away, or tortured by The Brotherhood. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she entered the park.

Annabeth slowed slightly, gazing around with apprehension. She continued on the main path, although there were several branching paths. The trees surrounding her became denser, blocking some of the sun rays. If Annabeth was planning an ambush this would be the exact spot she would attack. She quickened her pace.

There was someone ahead. Annabeth almost skidded to a stop. Her heart was in her throat. She couldn't stop to admire him when she also noticed other people milling around him, trying to look inconspicuous. To others they probably would have succeeded but Annabeth could spot the differences. There were also innocent people in the park and Annabeth didn't want to get them caught up in the fray.

She pushed her legs to straining point as she tried to reach him. A couple of The Brotherhood agents noticed her, narrowing their eyes in suspicion. She may have been dressed in her training gear but she was running way too fast and way too focused on the person ahead of her to be just a casual jogger. She was still too far away from him to save him. She had to risk it.

'Percy!' Annabeth screamed it at the top of her lungs.

The person ahead of her stopped. They turned slowly as if they weren't sure whether it was their name or not. Percy turned to face her, his eyes alight with surprise as he watched her run towards him. Annabeth saw his mouth form her name, a smile lighting his features. Annabeth was so panicked she couldn't return his smile. Out of the corner of her eyes, the agents started to close in, realising Annabeth was a threat.

Percy's smile faltered when he noticed her expression. He started to walk towards her. Annabeth would have screamed is she had the breath. She wanted him to run far from here, not back into it. His walk turned to a run, his bag cascading to the ground.

The agents reached into their pockets.

Annabeth tried to run faster.

A few of the others were running towards the both of them.

Annabeth was metres from him.

The guns were out and cocked, their barrels pointing towards Percy.

Annabeth lost her breath …

Annabeth heard the gunshots and she was slammed to the ground, her breath knocked out of her from the impact. That was not the amount of force from a gunshot, Annabeth thought dazedly. There was a breath against her ear and she tensed before she noticed someone trying to pull her to her feet.

'Annabeth! We have to go!'

Percy's voice cleared her head. She leapt to her feet, Percy beside her as they ran. Shots were fired and Percy involuntary ducked his head. Annabeth gazed around, counting half a dozen men zeroing in. She had to get him out of here, but this park was foreign to her and she had no way of knowing where one of their safe houses was from their position.

'This way!'

Percy grabbed her hand, pulling her through a wilder part of the park. Annabeth had her doubts about letting another lead but another shot was fired, slamming into the tree trunk beside Annabeth's head. She had to trust him. He trusted her once, didn't he?

The trees felt endless, her adrenaline and the boy beside her the only things keeping her going. The men were closing in on them. Annabeth could hear their footsteps. One of them turned onto their path, running towards them. Percy faltered as Annabeth surged in front of him. No one was going to take Percy; not now.

Annabeth slid across the ground, taking out the man's legs. They both leapt to their feet, the man's nose dripping with blood. He swung, Annabeth dropping to a crouch. She knocked out one of the man's knees and he grunted in pain. He lashed out and jabbed her in the side and Annabeth let herself roll with the force, spinning and raising her leg. She brought it down in an axe kick. The man seemed to bob up and down with the momentum, falling to the ground.

Annabeth went to face Percy and she was grabbed from behind. Strong arms tightened around her, pinning her arms to her side.

'Annabeth!' Percy cried, rushing forward to help.

Annabeth grew frantic. She squirmed, trying to be free of his grasp. Percy couldn't get into the fight. He was inexperienced in combat. Percy ducked to the side, aiming his punches in the agent's ribcage. Annabeth heard the crack of a rib and the agent growled in pain.

He released Annabeth, kicking her out of the way as he aimed his anger at Percy. Annabeth spun as Percy blocked another jab from what Annabeth saw was just a boy around their age. The boy didn't pause or hesitate in his attack, throwing punch after punch at Percy. Percy tried to retreat, his guard falling slightly. The boy landed a blow on Percy's cheek, making him trip, falling to the ground.

Annabeth intercepted the boy's next jab, landing one of her own before stepping away. He rounded on her, but this time she was prepared for him. He swung and missed but Annabeth gripped his arm. She moved in close, using her free arm to work his body. He tried to hit her with his other fist but failed. He wrapped it around her instead, exactly what Annabeth wanted. Using the remaining strength, she hoisted him from his feet, throwing his body over her shoulders. He wheezed once on the ground and Annabeth silenced him with a simple stomp on his chest.

There was a shout and a snarl as another member of The Brotherhood ran towards Annabeth. She was wasting time. If she continued to spar with them, more would just appear. As he neared, Annabeth bent her knees, prepared to strike. He swung wildly, his rage dispersing his accuracy. Annabeth deadened his right side, hitting the points of the nerves before darting away. The man snarled again, limping toward her. She dived forward and swiftly deadened his other side. He fell to his knees. Annabeth watched as he pitifully tried to attack. She put him out of his mercy with a knock to the head.

Annabeth watched as Percy rose slowly to his feet, his eyes wide. Annabeth suddenly grew shy. She understood what that must have looked like to him. He could have passed Annabeth's confession of being an agent as just an excuse to leave or even a lie. Now, however, he just witnessed her as she truly was; a strong and undulating agent that could beat grown men with her bare hands. She was anything but the regular teenager she was pretending to be. He could not hide from the truth any longer. It was up to him to either accept or reject it.

Annabeth looked away, not wanting to see his verdict. She heard him take cautionary steps in her direction. Her eyes were downcast but she saw his hand gently pry her fist open. His fingers wormed through hers. She felt the rough calluses of his palms as he squeezed her hand gently. She looked at him through her eyelashes. He did not look frightened or angry. He was smiling softly in thanks at her. Annabeth released the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Percy started to run, leading her through the park. She let his hand go out of necessity. If she was to fight she would need both hands and a clear space. If it was possible the trees were even denser, almost blotting out all light. Branches tried to snag Annabeth, snapping or ripping her clothes. Annabeth daren't slow down even though there was a searing stitch in her side.

Percy tilted his head to face her as men appeared in her line of vision. Annabeth ducked as shots blasted through the park. Annabeth's ears were ringing as the bullet narrowly missed her head but her focus was on Percy. He weaved to the left and Annabeth fell into stride with him, looking for an escape. She was focusing on the amount of agents as another round of shots fired.

Annabeth weaved again, brushing shoulders with Percy. He grabbed her, pulling her towards what Annabeth saw was a ridgeline. She gazed at him and he gazed back, his green eyes steady. He did not look afraid, just determined. If Annabeth did not fear for their lives, she would have been amazed. He looked more like the agent leading the stray girl to safety. She hoped she looked as in control. In that moment, she realised she trusted him.

'Jump!' he yelled at her. So she did.

Annabeth heard more shots being fired as they leapt for their lives down the ridge. She automatically tucked into a ball as they tumbled. Annabeth shut her eyes as she plummeted senselessly. She was hit, battered and pummelled as she fell. She smashed to the ground, her face upturned to the sky. Annabeth stifled a groan, the light blinding her for a few seconds after she opened her eyes. She sat up, clutching her head with one hand. She wanted to lie there and rest, let her battered body ache until she was numb from the pain but there was still the matter of being chased by The Brotherhood.

She rolled to her feet, her first few steps unsteady. Percy was sitting metres away. Light scratches lined his face, one of them against his cheek bleeding feebly. He was glancing down at his legs when he sensed her. His eyes met hers as voices shouted faintly above their heads.

'We have to get out of here,' Annabeth said, business-like.

She watched the ridgeline above them, seeing a few of the Brotherhood members gesturing to go around and find a safer path. They didn't appear to see her, the denseness of the undergrowth and ground dwelling ferns protecting them. Annabeth saw they had a small gap of time to escape.

'There's a problem,' Percy pointed out but not his usual sarcasm.

That should have been Annabeth's first hint, but she ignored it. A few of the agents ran along the edge. Annabeth was glad they had stowed away their guns.

'We can't make our way back up there without being spotted,' Annabeth muttered, her arms crossed in front of her.

She frowned, turning to her current surroundings. She could see no direct path or gap in the trees that would suggest civilisation on the either side. She knew they couldn't be more than a few hundred metres from the city and yet the view she had, suggested they were lost in the middle of a forest. Annabeth had to commend the amount of land the council managed to preserve but it did nothing to help them.

'It's not that.'

Annabeth stop inspecting routes and face him. There was an odd hitch to his voice. Through her agitated wandering she had ended up closer to him and she noticed the differences in his demeanour. His face was pale, his lips set in a tight line. There was sweat forming on his temple and from his expression he was by keeping something at bay.

'I've been shot Annabeth,' Percy said softly.

Annabeth's insides froze. Her latest dream flared up in her mind; his bloodied hand revealing the wound leaking out his life. Annabeth felt herself grow cold. She rushed to his side, pulling at his shirt. She came to prevent this. How could this happen? How did she not notice? She grew frantic, feeling his skin around his chest and abdomen, trying to find the point of entry.

'No, Annabeth,' Percy panted, resting one of his hands on hers. She paused, her eyes full of questions. 'My leg. It hit … my leg.'

Annabeth drew her eyes to his left leg, the end of his jeans blackened with dirt and blood.

'Oh,' Annabeth murmured embarrassingly.

Her face grew hot and she refused to look at Percy's face and she pulled his shirt back down. She shuffled back, gingerly lifting the leg of his jeans. He was lucky they had only hit his calf muscle and not any major organs. The skin around the entry point was already a deep purple. Annabeth lifted his calf up slightly to get a closer look. He gasped through his teeth. Annabeth saw the trouble he was going to withholding just how much pain he was in.

'Sorry,' Annabeth murmured.

''S alright,' Percy muttered. He stifled a gasp as Annabeth prodded the muscle, testing the amount of damage. 'How did you find me?'

'I went to the school first,' Annabeth admitted, glancing up at him. 'I ran into Grover and he told me. I couldn't bear …' Annabeth shook her head. 'Why are you walking through a place like this? There are too many places you could be taken,' she chastised.

Percy smiled through his pain. 'Maybe I just wanted to see you again,' he whispered seriously.

Annabeth gazed into his eyes. They were soft but no less intense and Annabeth felt drawn to him. The world around them faded. Even the threat of the Brotherhood finding them was a small pinprick in her mind. She moved in closer, until she was kneeling beside his hip.

'I'm not worth that,' she whispered also.

'You are to me.'

Annabeth found herself leaning towards him, her eyes fixed upon him. He sat himself up a little straighter. He propped himself on one of his elbows, his other hand rising to rest against her cheek. She could feel the heat coming off his hand and she closed her eyes at the sensation. When she opened them she noticed him staring at his hand. As he pulled it away Annabeth noticed the drying blood clinging to it from where he pressed it against the wound.

It was as if the spark Annabeth felt connected the two of them had suddenly switched off. Percy slid back down slightly, his hand clenched beside him as he breathed through his teeth. Annabeth dithered at his side before shuffling back down to his leg, placing her hands out in front of her.

Annabeth saw the blood was on her hands and began to panic. Percy's blood was on her hands, literally. Her stomach churned as she continued to stare at her hands. She realised they were beginning to shake. She was not supposed to be behaving like this. She had seen blood before. She had even once had to pressurise a wound that was bleeding out. She heard her uneven breaths and then the thudding of her heart.

'We have to get you to a hospital,' she heard herself say.

Annabeth ran her hands on her training shorts frantically, turning her head trying to pick a which way was to the city.

'No, we can't,' Percy replied. Annabeth shot him a bewildered look. 'If we show up with a bullet wound it would lead to awkward questions.'

'Oh …'

It was the second time in a matter of minutes that Annabeth felt nonsensical. She had been on adrenaline since she had left the agency and now that she was with Percy she was acting like a mindless fool. She was definitely changing and was the consequences resulting in her endangering the both of them?

Annabeth was tempted to shake her head to knock the sense back into her. She softly inspected his leg once more. She cleared her mind, focusing on the problem. She ripped her shirt at the seams, tearing a decent size length that would substitute as a bandage. Percy was breathing hard, still refusing to yell in pain. Blood was already starting to seep through the bandage, even when Annabeth removed one of her shoelaces and tied the makeshift bandage firmly against his calf.

'That'll do for now but it won't last,' Annabeth stated.

'You did great,' Percy murmured encouragingly, even giving her a small smile.

Annabeth couldn't return his smile.

'Do you know anyone that will help us, well really, me?' Percy asked her.

Annabeth just stared at him dolefully, her brain slow to work. She went to rub her eyes but realised they were still covered with Percy's blood.

'Um … A board member specialises in healing and medicine. He will help us and thankfully he lives in the city,' Annabeth murmured, raising her eyes to his.

'A board member?' Percy looked at her as if she sprouted horns. 'The people that wanted you to kill me, will help us?'

'Yes. He doesn't take part of the committal sentences that pass judgement. He is more like an advisor nowadays. Please Percy, we need to move and fast before you pass out on me.'

'I'm alright,' Percy mumbled stubbornly. 'Wouldn't he refuse to help then once he realises who we are?'

'Nar. I don't think he was present for my hearing. We should be fine.' Annabeth hoped she was convincing enough.

She took another glance at his leg, getting worried. 'We can always deal with that later if necessary but right now, you need to get help and fast.'

Percy nodded, his face still pale. 'I think I know the way back.'

He tried to rise to his feet. Annabeth hurried to support his weight when he stumbled. He gave her a grateful smile but then pushed off of her, standing on his own. Annabeth frowned as she followed behind his hobbling frame, darting her eyes between him and their surroundings, watching for the Brotherhood pupils.

They continued in silence for about fifteen minutes, until Percy's leg gave way. Annabeth grabbed him before he fell. She threw his arm around her shoulder, propping him against her.

'I can do it on my own,' Percy grunted although he didn't move from her side.

'I know you can,' Annabeth said gently, coaxing him forward. 'But at least let me do something to help. After all, I was the one that got you into this mess.'

'You came back,' he replied softly and Annabeth felt his eyes on her. 'I thought …' whatever he was about to say he thought better of it, giving his head a slight shake.

'They wouldn't tell me anything of you,' Annabeth mumbled, her heart stammering. 'I was in the lobby when they brought Chris, um, the agent watching over you. He warned me you could be in trouble and well I … I couldn't let them attack you.'

'You're in trouble again.' It wasn't a question.

'More than likely,' Annabeth said dismissively. 'I'm starting to not care what they say.'

Percy shook his head. 'You shouldn't think like that.'

Annabeth would have shrugged if she wasn't trying to hold Percy. 'I can't believe you are trying to defend them.'

'Well if I get in their good books, I may live,' Percy smirked which turned to grimace as they began to trudge up a slope.

'I am not letting you die,' Annabeth spoke with conviction.

She hoisted him closer to her. Even with his bravado Annabeth could feel his grip loosening, his body sagging. She was beginning to struggle. Her shoulders ached as Percy leaned more heavily against her with every metre they gained. Annabeth cursed herself for not continuing her fitness in that month she was moping. His feet were almost dragging along the ground now which began to worry her. She glanced down at his leg. It was beginning to seep through her shoe lace, blood trickling down to his shoe. Annabeth shifted him slightly and he straightened with a grunt, mumbling an apology.

'It's okay, Percy really,' Annabeth assured him, urging him further through the park. 'We're nearly there, right?'

'Yeah …' Percy said vaguely, lifting his head.

Annabeth was watching him shrewdly that she momentarily blinded her vision to her surroundings. A noise reached her ears that sounded incongruous in the quietness of their section of the park. She frowned, trying to decipher the sound.

'Annabeth!' Percy yelled in warning but it was too late.

Annabeth managed to turn slightly in the direction but was instantly attacked. Her breath was smashed against the back of her throat as she was driven to the ground. She had let go of Percy, which made her panic because she had to help him and now she couldn't see him. She landed on her back, her breath getting slammed out of her mouth in a hoarse scream. Her chest was still for a moment and as it tried to function properly, Annabeth felt as though she was suffocating. She grasped for the air around her, at the same time trying to roll to her feet. She managed to get to her elbows and knees but as she went to stand on her feet, her arms gave way and she was once again on her back. Percy was still in need of her and in desperation she tilted her head to find him.

Percy and the agent were grappling together. Annabeth zeroed in on the agent and understood why she felt like she was hit by a mountain. He towered over Percy, his face set in a permanent scowl. His arms were as thick as one of Annabeth's legs and his chest could match the size of the tree trunk beside him. Annabeth felt the blood drain from her face as she watched Percy pull away, giving him enough time to place himself between the agent and her before the agent charged.

The agent tried to get a clear shot to Percy's body but every time he went to swing, Percy would move so he would just hit the air. The agent pushed Percy away, breathing heavily from his efforts. Percy staggered on his injured leg, watching the attacker with a fierce determination Annabeth had only seen on her fellow agent's faces.

She watched amazed as the agent advanced on an unruffled Percy who dodged a punch intended for his temple. Percy swung his fist before the agent had retracted his arm, landing it on his cheek. The agent recoiled but Percy threw another punch, clipping his ear. His next punch was aimed at the sternum. The agent knocked Percy's side. Percy darted away, his steps lumbered from his injury. Percy blocked the agent's knee which was intended for his stomach but missed the low kick to his injury. Percy yelled in pain, giving the agent the time to jab Percy in the chest again. Percy took a few steps back from the blow. He lifted his arms in a defensive stance, trying to balance on his right leg. The agent grinned at Percy's struggles and Annabeth wanted more than anything to fight but she was still struggling to breathe.

Percy limped forward, dodging under a punch and then straightened, smashing the agent's nose. He clipped the agent's ear, sidestepping and uppercutting into his rib cage. He darted back out, knocking his jaw. The agent swung desperately, but Percy fended it with a simple swat of his hand.

Annabeth noticed the strategic placement of Percy's blows; the agent was discombobulated. He staggered in front of Percy, trying to focus on him but unable to. Percy charged forward finishing the agent with a front kick.

Annabeth tried again to rise and managed to lurch to her feet. Her chest felt as though it had been caved in and her every breath was a new punch against it. Percy was standing on his feet but swaying dangerously, his eyes on the agent moaning a few feet away. Annabeth stood beside him, placing his arm back over her shoulder. He leaned gratefully into her, turning them both away and began trudging to the edge of the park.

'I wasn't going to let other people fight for me,' Percy explained. 'I wanted to learn to defend myself.'

Annabeth nodded in understanding, not trusting she could speak yet; her chest was still causing her a lot of pain. Silence fell between the two of them, apart from their panted breaths.

'I saw you fall and I … I snapped,' Percy continued. 'I just felt the urge to protect you and that probably sounds stupid for someone in your line of work but –.'

'Don't … think your … stupid,' Annabeth wheezed out. She coughed to clear her throat. 'You saved my life. And I used to think you were just another subject but now I know I was wrong and idiotic because you aren't _just_ of anything and I'm sorry I thought that –.'

'Annabeth its okay,' Percy interrupted, smiling slightly.

'You had to know that,' Annabeth mumbled.

'I already did.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Thanks guys so much for the reviews. It really does help inspire me to continue to write this story and finish it.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

They reached the side of the park only minutes later. The sight of the ongoing traffic of people seemed to spur Percy. He pushed off against her, wavering on his two feet. He took off at a limp into the crowd, Annabeth catching up with him doubtfully. He grinned at her, which would have been reassuring if it wasn't masked with his eyes squinting in pain.

'Have to blend in, act casual,' he told her.

Annabeth had not desire to try and be indistinguishable in the crowd if it meant having to slow their pace to mill through them. She knew they would never fit in with their scratched up faces and torn and dirtied clothes but she didn't feel like pointing it out. She glanced around and laid her eyes on a taxi at the end of the street. Her eyes narrowed trying to read the sign above the roof, her brain clicking through several different things at once. Annabeth was more comfortable when her mind was racing a million miles an hour.

Annabeth whistled a three-note tune, paused and then whistled the same tune again. Percy, who had flinched when she had first whistled, was now watching her with a controlled expression. Annabeth didn't have time to explain as the taxi pulled up beside them. The driver got out, running around the hood of his car as Percy's eyes widened.

'I thought it was you lurking there,' Annabeth told the driver, a small smirk on her lips.

The driver grinned, a few of his front teeth missing. 'You hear a few things here and there. Sorry I wasn't around to take you to the school. Heard one of the other normal cabbies reporting it in and thought I should swing by this area. Where to, ma'am?'

'Apollo's place,' Annabeth said at the same time Percy repeated, 'ma'am?'

Annabeth glared at him, silently asking him to remain quiet before she helped him into the back seat. She gave one last sweeping look, making sure none of the remaining Brotherhood agents had overheard. She slipped in beside Percy as the driver made his way to his seat. Annabeth exhaled as they took off, praying that they would be safe for at least a little while longer.

Annabeth turned to Percy, who had lied back against the headrest, his pale face in her direction.

'All agencies need to have some mode of transportation through the city. I mean, we aren't all old enough to have a license and sometimes we can't just wait for the traffic to disperse you know. So there are undercover taxis and drivers throughout the city.'

'How did you know he was one of you? He looks like any other driver to me.'

'Oh he is a taxi for anyone, except we have priority.' Annabeth lied back so she was in line with Percy. 'The letter T on the taxi sign was lower case. If any of the letters are lower cased on any taxi that means they are one of us.'

'And the tune you whistled is so they know you are an agent?'

'Yeah,' Annabeth smiled tiredly at him. He nodded and closed his eyes, his head still facing her.

Annabeth scooted a little closer, daring to rest her head on his shoulder. He gently pried open her hand that rested between the two of them, letting his fingers curl around her hand. Annabeth almost sighed.

'How is yawl doing back there?' the driver asked.

'Fine,' Annabeth replied, leaning over to inspect Percy's wound.

It was still bleeding, although the rate of blood loss was slowing down. Percy winced when Annabeth brushed her fingers against it. She murmured an apology and he just grunted and shifted his position on the seat, his hand still holding hers.

'Looks like you've been through the ringer but don't you worry, this car has seen worse,' he assured Annabeth, taking a sharp turn that made her clutch the door handle.

'Do you ever get tired of your job?' Annabeth responded, her eyes on Percy and hers entwined hands. 'Do you ever wish for another, less complicated one?'

Annabeth saw out of the corner of her eyes the driver turning to face her but she kept her focus on the boy beside her.

'There are times when I wonder why I chose this life,' the driver said, his voice drifting over to her. 'Some of the things I have seen and I only had to take them places after it happened. I always tell myself that I am trying to help those who are trying to make the world a little better.'

'Are we though?' Annabeth whispered.

Percy squeezed her hand gently, though his eyes were still closed. 'You need to forgive yourself. I have forgiven you.'

'I don't think I can.'

'Listen to him,' the driver interrupted. 'The Brotherhood is to blame for these crimes, not you or your fellow agents. They will get their comeuppance and soon.'

They pulled up in front of a small two storey apartment building on the outskirts the city. It was where it began to branch off into the suburbs. The brick made apartment was out of place against the latest extravagance of houses and other apartment buildings in the area. It was almost as if the other buildings were allergic to it for the closest house was a hundred metres away in either direction. Annabeth eyed the windows and little front yard, familiarity sinking through her bones. She shook her head knowing that the main reason the building had never been renovated was the Board member's stubborn belief on maintaining tradition. She noticed bright lights dancing from the flower beds under the top windows. Annabeth knew tiny glass marbles and other little glass objects were placed there to reflect the sun and cast his window sill and the plants in a golden glow.

Annabeth assured the driver he could stay in his car as she helped Percy to the sidewalk. The car ride seemed to have revived some of his strength but he was struggling to remain upright beside her. The driver mentioned he had to do a few other pick-ups and drop offs but he would return in a few hours if they needed him. Annabeth murmured her thanks and helped Percy to Apollo.

They walked to the side stairs that led to his apartment. The trip up the stairs took its toll on Percy. By the time they reached the door Percy was sweating from the exertion, his jaw clenched. Annabeth murmured words of encouragement as she knocked on the door. It was no more than a few seconds later did Apollo opened the door, a huge grin already on his face.

Annabeth had forgotten just how boyish Apollo was. Late twenties, Apollo was tanned from spending nearly all of his time outdoors in the sun. His red and black Ray-Ban sunglasses sat on top of his sandy hair as if he were just about to leave. His shirt was sleeveless and the black of his hiking shorts made his tanned legs seem darker.

'Annie!' he said playfully, his smile widening at the sight of her. Percy grunted beside her. 'Who have you brought me this time?'

'Apollo,' Annabeth replied in greeting, hauling Percy into the apartment.

A multi-coloured glass mobile hung in the middle of the living room. It was big enough that it was the feature piece of the room and when the light shone through the window, it cast everything in bright coloured light. It was beautiful and from its position, Annabeth realised that no matter where the sun was in the sky, it always struck one part of the mobile. Percy, too, stared at the mobile in awe.

'Recovery room this way,' Apollo called out, striding through his apartment to the last door on the left not before throwing his glasses on the dining table.

The room was small but like all of the room's in Apollo's place, bright and cheery. Light spilled through glass doors that overlooked the public park. From their position the pond was their central view. Annabeth guessed that when the moon was full, the reflection from the water would reach this room as well.

'Prop him up on here, Annie.' Apollo patted the bed before turning to a small wooden basin in the corner of the room.

Percy waved her away as she tried to help him, opting to push himself onto what looked to be a combination between surgical gurney and a single bed. Apollo ignored the two of them, opening up the door to a rather large medicine cabinet above the sink. He rifled through it, humming happily to himself. Annabeth stood near the head of the bed on the opposite side to Apollo.

'Is he always so … cheery?' Percy whispered to Annabeth.

His expression was so confused and sceptical at having this man fix his leg, Annabeth had to try and stifle a laugh that bubbled to her throat. She smiled at him instead, nudging his shoulder lightly.

'Pain relief,' Apollo said, producing a needle. He found Percy's vein at his elbow. 'Give it a minute and you won't be able to feel a thing,' Apollo told him proudly. 'You will feel a little drowsy soon.'

'Definitely too chipper,' Percy told Annabeth.

Percy fell back against the pillows, his wary eyes on Apollo. Apollo was unruffled by Percy's comment, cutting his jean's leg up to his knee with precision. His face although serious, still had the ghost of his smirk across it. He inspected the wound while Annabeth and Percy watched him silently.

'Hmm … straight through,' Apollo murmured, more to himself than the other two. 'Should be easy to clean and stitch.'

Annabeth went to smile at Percy in reassurance but his eyes were half closed, already drifting off to sleep.

'Let him rest, Annabeth,' Apollo said softly, as Annabeth went to wake him. She found Apollo glancing at her. 'It's better he rest while I clean it.'

Annabeth nodded, her eyes flickering back to Percy's face before she watched Apollo work. His movements were fluent and flawless and awed Annabeth every time she watched him in his prime field. She couldn't expect anything less from an ex-Board member.

'So … what is this guy in for?' he asked as he sewed the wound together. 'I didn't think you favoured to shoot your targets.'

'I didn't shoot him,' Annabeth said carefully. 'He's my charge.'

Apollo paused in his sewing. Annabeth watched his reaction beside Percy's head. The silence seemed to bring out all of her recent injuries. Her chest ached from getting tackled by that Brotherhood agent and she could feel her cheek swelling but she tried to place her aches aside. Percy and his health was her priority now. She ran through the options. Apollo may let her and Percy go out of compassion but it was slim. She may have to restrain Apollo and take Percy somewhere safe but they wouldn't get far; not with his leg or being unconscious.

Apollo slowly began to continue stitching the wound, his brow furrowed. Annabeth thought this was a good sign and yet she was still wary of any deception.

'I thought you were suspended from this case, Annabeth,' he finally said.

'I was hoping you didn't hear about that,' Annabeth admitted sheepishly, her hand gripping the corner of the bed.

Apollo smirked at the wound. 'Just because I am not _officially_ part of The Board, I still hear the ins and outs of the agency. And you can stop tensing up like that. I'm not going to drag you two to the agency in chains.'

Annabeth relaxed, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to work out the twinge. 'You're going to report that I have been here and with Percy though.'

'Yes, that is protocol.' Apollo cut the string on one side and began working on the other side of the leg. He observed her thoughtfully. 'What happened to you two anyway? You look like you've been hit with a truck.'

'Certainly felt like it,' Annabeth muttered darkly.

She sighed and recounted the story. She considered skipping out certain parts of it but then asked herself what would be the point in that? She told Apollo everything she knew or had assumed about The Brotherhood and her agency's plan for Percy. Apollo was a good listener. He let her talk herself hoarse while he finished stitching Percy's bullet wound. He was putting the finishing knot at the end of the thread as she ended the story.

'I thought you guys were trained to take hard hits?' Apollo asked slyly, his eyes twinkling.

Annabeth scowled. 'Of course we do but that wasn't a simple hard knock.' Annabeth massaged her chest. 'It was like a huge, ugly giant squashed me.'

Apollo laughed and Annabeth almost swore the room lit up with his laugh. She shook her head, wondering whether she knocked her head as she fell that addled her brains. He made a tincture and lathered Percy's bruises in it. He gestured that Annabeth follow him outside to a seat, where he did the same to the bruises forming on her face and ribs. The tincture had a sweet smell to it which surprised Annabeth. She was glancing over to Percy's room periodically, although she couldn't see him clearly, not realising the tincture had erased her pain.

'You know …' Apollo's voice interrupted her thoughts. 'If that guy can learn that you were supposed to kill him and two months later save your life by putting his own on the line, twice if my memory serves me well, which it does. Then who can win, really?'

'What do you mean?'

'Annie, I see most things, like the sun lends light to everything in the world. I know what they suspended you for and I can see that it's true.'

Annabeth gazed at him wide-eyed. 'Not that way,' Annabeth spluttered out. 'He is my friend. I care for my friends –.'

'You aren't the only one who has been suspended for falling for your charge,' Apollo interrupted. His voice was still light but Annabeth knew to take him seriously. 'All of the Board members have at some point. I did, probably more times than most of them, except for possibly Hermes. It was fun and I had some good times but the reason they are still Board members was because the choice was to leave with your infatuation or stay with the agency.'

'Can't you have both?' Annabeth asked helplessly.

Apollo smiled in understanding. 'I argued that many times but tradition is absolute and so is their law. I stepped away from voting in the major decisions but that seat is still mine and will be until I die. Most days now I spend soaking up as much sun as I can, unless they call me in for major situations, like, insubordination?'

He finished his speech with a wink, which Annabeth took as the end of his seriousness. He was conveying a message to Annabeth. She had a choice to make and she wasn't ready to make it yet.

'I'll inform the Board of your whereabouts and we'll go from there.' Apollo rose to his feet, pulling his Ray-Bans on. 'I'll put in a good argument for you. I have a way with words.'

He strode to the front door, allowing himself some privacy. He turned back, his expression thoughtful. He lifted his sunglasses from his eyes. 'The boy should be waking up about now. They burn through that drug pretty fast.'

Annabeth rose, giving Apollo a look of thanks as he left. He winked at her again, the phone already up to his ear. Annabeth wandered slowly back to Percy. He drowsily opened his eyes when she entered. He watched her, his eyes alight at her very presence. Annabeth smiled tiredly in return, immediately going to his side as if she had done that her entire life. She pushed his sweaty hair from his forehead, checking his temperature in the process. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against her hand. She could feel something stir inside of her and she yearned to be closer to him.

'I guess I can now say I've been shot,' Percy said conversationally, opening his eyes.

Annabeth pulled her hand away, pained that he was so casual with getting shot. She knew the only reason was because he was helping her. He was always getting hurt because of her and she was supposed to be the one protecting him. Percy was looking up at the roof and didn't notice Annabeth's reaction. Instead, his reached across and held her hand where it rested on the edge of the bed. Annabeth noticed him doing that a lot since she had found him.

'Have you ever been …' Percy trailed off, facing her questionably.

'Not really.' When Percy raised his eyebrows she elaborated. 'I mean, they've skimmed me, yes, but the bullet has never actually imbedded in my body. Most of the wounds I procure are from knives. People favour knives for some reason.' Annabeth added with a shrug.

'You've been stabbed,' Percy said alarmed. He was more alert now she mentioned she had been injured.

'Or cut. Here.'

Annabeth turned the arm that he was holding onto over to show a light pink scar running the length of her forearm. He reached over and with his other hand, ran his fingers lightly along the scar. His mouth was opened slightly in awe, his eyes trained on the scar as if it would show him what had happened. Annabeth almost shivered for each time his fingers ran up her arm, it was as if he setting millions of little sparks against her skin. Annabeth closed her eyes briefly at the sensation, revelling in it. She wondered whether he could feel it when she had his arm those months ago.

'There are a few more on my back and I was stabbed in the stomach a while ago,' Annabeth told him.

He stopped running the length of her scar with his fingers, turning his attention back to her face. 'Didn't that frighten you the next time you had to work?'

'Maybe after the first couple of major injuries but I trained in a particular way afterwards so that it would never happen to me again. That gave me the confidence to keep going so I never became afraid of being hurt.'

'You never were afraid of being stabbed?'

'Well, I was never stabbed in the same way.'

'Of course you weren't,' Percy smirked. Annabeth was trying to work out what he meant by that. Percy glanced around the room for the first time since he woke up. 'Where's Apollo?'

'Ah…' Annabeth looked at him sheepishly and he silently demanded an explanation. 'He had to contact the Board and tell them … hey now!'

Percy was struggling into a sitting position when Annabeth reached over and grabbed by the shoulders, forcing him back down.

'It's protocol!' Annabeth tried to explain as Percy fought against her.

'Then tell me you won't get in trouble for this,' Percy snapped back, his face a snarl.

'I can't,' Annabeth spoke softly to him. 'I don't know what will happen.'

The vulnerability in her voice made Percy hesitate. She was staring directly in his eyes, that beautiful green that was strong and unwavering but also soft and calming.

'I am not leaving you again,' Percy told her, his voice lowering.

'I am not going anywhere. Not yet.'

Percy's face crumpled in pain. Annabeth stared at him, lost for words. He was so upset with the prospect of her leaving. She didn't want to leave him but she thought she was the only one that felt that way. Annabeth wouldn't have left just so she wouldn't have to see that expression on his face ever again.

'If you go, I'm going with you,' he told her seriously.

'Percy …'

'No! I won't go through that again. The wondering if I would ever see you. Whether they were punishing you …' Percy shook his head.

'We may not have a choice,' Annabeth told him helplessly. 'I don't want to go either but we have to prepare for the consequences of my stupid actions.'

'You aren't stupid,' Percy murmured.

Annabeth was struck again by Percy's presence. She realised that in her haste to keep him on the bed, she had climbed onto it with him. She had Percy by the shoulders and she was now acutely aware of his hands at her elbows. She was leaning over him, inches from his face. He was watching her, his lips parted. They were inviting her, teasing her. She found herself moving towards those lips, her own parting to match his. Her eyes travelled from his eyes to those lips, unable to stay on one.

Something in the back of her mind warned her against this. She shouldn't be doing this, it told her. But she found herself wanting to, even just to try it.

However, that voice made her pause. She hovered just before his face, her eyes questioning his. He looked steadily back, his eyes reassuring. He still had her by the elbows and Annabeth felt him gently pulling her closer. She let him, swallowing silently. Her heart was pounding. They were nose to nose. She could feel the nerves pulsate through her body as her head tilted. She closed her eyes at the last second. She felt his lips brush lightly against hers …

'So eencey wincey spider climbed up the spout again!' Apollo sang at the top of his voice.

Annabeth pulled away quickly, falling from the bed in her haste. She turned to the door but heard the front door swing shut with a bang. Annabeth breathed out a shaky breath, blinking a few times trying to calm her heart. She rose to her feet and took a sideways glance at him. He was breathing heavily too but his eyes met hers when he sensed her gaze. They stayed that way until Apollo waltzed in whistling, his usual flamboyant self.

'I have the honour of a house mate for the week,' he announced happily, looking objectively at Percy. Apollo's eyes skirted to Annabeth, silently communicating with her. She sighed, her eyes downcast, walking to the door as she went.

'Wait a minute,' Percy called to her. 'Where are you going?'

'The Board wishes to discuss her own arrangement with her personally,' Apollo answered for her, falling into the seat in the corner of the room. 'You are staying with me until your leg is strong enough to walk on. You're lucky you picked the short break to get shot. By the time you get back no one would even notice.'

'But she'll be okay though, right? They won't punish her?' Percy asked Apollo.

Annabeth left before she heard the answer, her eyes tearing up from the worry in his voice.

* * *

It took the Board fifteen minutes to explain Annabeth's new orders. Annabeth had continued to sit on the top stair outside Apollo's front door, letting it all absorb in. She wasn't quite sure if this was reality or another dream concocted from her mind. They were angered that she defied their orders again and she was for the first half hour of her running to Percy sacked from the agency. Once, however, someone tipped them off that she had rescued the subject and brought him safely to Apollo's apartment, they re-evaluated the situation. For showing signs of intuition and cunning, she was to be reinstated as Percy's agent; although they told her it was only because she didn't seem to be able to heed to their orders concerning Percy.

She sighed, wandering back into the house. The door was half closed to Percy's room, soft murmurings from the boys inside steadily drifting towards her. Annabeth peeked through the gap in the door. The colour had returned to Percy's face and he was still sitting up from when she left. His tone was light as he spoke to Apollo about their upcoming week and his injured calf. Apollo looked up from his chair, his eyes finding hers. He smirked at her, then excused himself as he went out to meet her.

'So,' Apollo grinned, once he closed the door. 'How'd it go?'

'As if you didn't already know,' Annabeth retorted, crossing her arms. 'Thank you, by the way. You were the one who tipped them off.'

Apollo tipped his head. 'I assumed you would be happy with the result. You look as if you're ready to punch someone.'

Annabeth sighed. 'I am.'

'You know I am not going to let any harm come to him while he is in my care or is it just the prospect of leaving him again?'

Annabeth turned away, neither confirming nor denying Apollo's theory. She stared out of the window to the setting sun. She squinted as it fell on the two of them, bathing everything in a pinkish hue.

'I have my evaluation tests beginning tomorrow and then we go from there,' Annabeth stated, letting her emotionless façade drop over her.

'Ah … evaluations. Can't say I miss them.' Apollo was smiling fondly at some memory he was reliving.

'Half the time I don't believe they are necessary,' Annabeth agreed. 'Considering I am already treading in deep, murky water I should probably take it seriously.'

Apollo laughed. 'Spoken like a true agent.'

'Yeah, an agent,' Annabeth repeated quietly. She glanced to the door. 'How is he?' Annabeth nodded in his direction.

'Worried about you, but physically he will be fine.'

Annabeth nodded, expecting this. 'What have I done, Apollo? I've condemned him to misery.'

'Oh I wouldn't put it that way,' Apollo disagreed happily. 'You two remind me of one of my first loves with a person of interest to the agency. She was beautiful too which didn't help me. We had to hunker down in an abandoned farm shed for a few weeks. She told me all about her in that time, unafraid of whom I was and what I did. By the end of those weeks I was head over heels.' Apollo shook his head.

'I would hold her close or kiss her and then feel guilty and apologise. She didn't care about the Board or the risks. She used to tell me it was all worth it, to have those stolen moments with me. We would meet up in secret and she used to fawn over my new wounds or lack of health. The agency never did that. We were expendable to them. It made me feel like someone cared enough to notice me. It was a guilty pleasure I was helpless to. Needless to say, the Board discovered our affliction and I was retracted. Never saw her again. So, hold onto this one.'

'I won't fall in love with him. I can't afford to.'

Apollo's eyes glittered in understanding. 'I said the same thing about her.'

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort but nothing came. She closed it again.

'Your secret's safe with me,' Apollo said with a wink.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. 'There is no secret to hide. I am merely concerned for his welfare.'

'You almost sounded believable,' Apollo said mockingly. 'When do they want you to return?'

'As soon as the cab driver gets back.' Annabeth glanced at the clock. 'Probably in another fifteen minutes or so. Did they mention about the Brotherhood when they spoke to you?'

Apollo pursed his lips. 'It's funny about those guys. They just seemed to appear a few years ago, causing chaos and destruction in their wake. They have some kind of purpose: that much I know but the Board just believe it was a disgruntled agent who wants revenge. Until we work out what they want, the only thing we can do is continue to spy on them or play cleaner. They do seem particularly keen on the boy, though. I haven't heard of them pursuing someone so intently.'

'He's not like any other subject I've seen,' Annabeth agreed. 'You should have seen him out there today. There were times when he looked like one of us. It was …intriguing. He even fought proficiently.'

'He's not their intended target then?' Apollo queried, rubbing his cheek.

'No. When I was fighting one of theirs he admitted they were after a weapon his father created but after seeing him today, the may have other plans in store for him …' Annabeth trailed off.

'Hmm …' Apollo said after a moment or two of silence. 'The only way we would know for sure is if we can get hold of one of them but they are stubborn bastards.' He shook his head. 'I'll go and check on that cab if you want to say goodbye?'

'Oh …'

Annabeth had forgotten about having to say goodbye. She swallowed and nodded but Apollo was already skipping down the steps. She steeled herself for the conversation as she crossed to the door. Why was it always hard to say goodbye to this guy? She opened the door and noticed it wasn't shut properly. The words she was going over in her head vanished as her eyes fell on Percy, who was standing shakily, his hands gripping the bed tightly.

'What are you doing?' Annabeth cried, rushing to his side.

'You're going … I'm coming too,' Percy grunted, his eyes on her.

'How did you … Apollo,' Annabeth cursed.

He had left the door purposely ajar so Percy could hear everything. Annabeth grabbed his arms, to steady him and to also get him back off his feet.

'How much did you hear?' Annabeth asked calmly.

'You are going to take some test thing. I didn't hear the rest because I was trying to get up. You might fail and not come back.'

'I won't fail,' Annabeth declared. 'The evaluation is pretty straight forward.'

'I'm not taking that chance,' Percy replied, shaking his head. 'I'll go with you.'

'No, you can't,' Annabeth said, desperation edging into her voice. 'You have to stay here and rest.'

'Annabeth,' his voice was pained. He stood up, gripping her arms to keep his balance.

'I'll be back. I'm assigned to you now but they have to be reassured I can handle it.' Annabeth's heart felt as though it was tearing.

'What if it's a trick? What if they contain you again?'

'They aren't like that Percy. They would have expressed that directly.'

'I don't trust them,' Percy stated.

'Trust me, then.' Annabeth fixed her eyes on his.

'You just came back,' he said defeated, his eyes going to the floor.

'I know, I know. Believe me, I hate this as much as you do but it is only for a week and then I will be back.'

Percy sighed after a long silence. 'A week, huh? And I have to stay here, with the over happy Apollo.'

Annabeth smiled sadly. 'You'll be safe here with him.'

'He's not you, Annabeth,' Percy said softly.

It was at that moment Percy decided to look into her eyes. Annabeth felt her legs wobble slightly. Her hands relaxed their grip drifted up his arms. She took a step closer to him and by doing this it allowed Percy to hold her by the waist. Her head tilted and before she questioned her actions, she placed her lips to his.

Seconds, minutes or hours passed before Annabeth broke the kiss. She was still close to him, her forehead inches from his. She kept her eyes closed, her heart racing.

'I … uh …' Annabeth's mind had gone blank.

'Do you mind if …' Percy said slowly. His voice washed over her and Annabeth found herself winding her hand around his neck. 'I try that again?'

Percy crushed his lips against hers before she had time to respond. Annabeth's hands knotted together at his neck, revelling in the euphoria sensation flooding her body. She had felt happiness and elation before, but it was not to the same effect that Percy was having on her.

His lips were soft and inviting as he deepened their kiss. Her hands weaved through the tangle of his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. He wasn't putting up much of a fight against her. He clenched his hands at her waist, fisting the remains of her tattered shirt in his hands. Annabeth accidently nipped Percy's bottom lip but instead of gasping in pain he groaned in pleasure. His kisses became more frenzied and Annabeth felt a slow warmth spread through her body. She thought that this must be how it felt to be on fire.

Annabeth felt Percy shift to get in a more comfortable position when he gasped, breaking their kiss. Annabeth opened her eyes, noticing him gripping his left calf.

'Sorry,' he panted, his jaw clenched. 'Pain relief … must be … wearing off.'

'Bed, now,' Annabeth told him in the most powerful voice she could manage between her harried breaths.

Annabeth helped him back onto the bed. She brushed his fringe out of his face and he watched her, his eyes bright. She gently kissed him quickly, remembering that Apollo could barge in at any moment.

'The taxi will be here,' Annabeth told him disappointedly.

She reluctantly went to go but Percy grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him and kissed her again. She tried to suppress her grin as she came to the realisation that he actually wanted her. She let him kiss her for a little longer, her lips tingling from his.

'Percy,' she murmured against his lips. 'I have to go.'

However, she hadn't moved from his side. His fingers grazed her cheek and she resisted the urge to climb into the bed with him. She pulled away when she pictured herself in the bed with Percy, feeling her face grow hot.

'I'll see you in a week,' she breathed.

She gave him one last kiss swiftly before leaving so he couldn't grab her and pull her back. She gave him a final look at the doorway to find he was already staring at her. He didn't say anything, just looked at her with those fathomless green eyes. It wasn't until she could hear Apollo's whistling did she leave him, feeling a sort of emptiness she never had before. It was going to be another long week, she thought dejectedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Again, thank you for your reviews. It is good to know that there are people out there that are enjoying my stories.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth stared up at the roof of the school's hallway. She had a hard time getting motivated to return to the dreariness of attending school. The only positive thing she was relying on was the certain black haired, green eyed boy that, at the present time, was late. Annabeth sighed, pulling her eyes away from the dusty beams and back to her locker. She was glad the twins had decided to leave it untouched in her absence, yet she knew it wouldn't remain that way once they knew of her return.

Her evaluation went as smoothly as she knew it would. Her evaluation tested three different areas: physical, problem solving skills and reaction to critical situations.

Annabeth didn't even have to think for the problem solving test; she sailed through with flying colours. Her reaction test was the same but it was her physical that she struggled with slightly. It surprised her when her breaths became short so quickly and her legs felt heavy with fatigue. Her punches lacked their usual power. She had passed the exam but not the flair many of the other agents had regarded her with. Those who had come to watch her whispered as she left the room, some even looking confused. Annabeth couldn't help but mirror their feelings.

The evaluation on took four days, so the remaining three Annabeth threw herself into more training. Thalia had vanished when Annabeth had returned to the agency, so Annabeth had to practise solo. She didn't mind so much but she did worry about the whereabouts of her friend. She was also feeling guilty because in the time when she wasn't thinking of Thalia, her mind was on Percy.

She must have replayed their kisses over and over in her head and still it wasn't enough. She yearned to be with him, even for a minute or two. She could feel the eyes of the Board members on her as she trained; who had come in pairs or trios to watch, trying to look inconspicuous. She knew they were watching for signs to see if she would relapse. She kept her face impassive, her lessons of controlling facial expressions coming into effect. She knew she shouldn't be using it against her own unofficial family but lately Percy and his friends felt more like her family than her fellow agents.

Annabeth closed the door to her locker, resisting the urge to watch the entryway for Percy when a shriek pierced her ears. She jumped, her body twisting towards the sound, her arms rising in a defensive guard. Her arms were pushed away as she was engulfed in a tangle of arms and she had to spit out locks long blonde hair from her mouth.

'You're back! I had a suspicion you would be after you ran in a week ago but I didn't want to hope but here you are!'

Silena pulled away enough to smile fondly at her, pulling heaving her back for another hug. Annabeth's arms were outstretched beside the two of them until she remembered to wrap her arms around her friend.

'So what happened?' Silena asked once she pulled away. 'All Percy told us was that you had to go to some military boarding school.'

'Ah … well, it's a long story,' Annabeth said evasively, folding her arms over her chest, adding a shrug at the end.

'But you're back now, right?' Silena pressed, her eyes searching Annabeth's face.

'For now, yes,' Annabeth smiled at her. 'I've convinced my guardian to let me come back for a little while.'

'And does that have anything to do with a certain black haired guy you were chasing after last week?' Silena gave her a sly grin.

Annabeth felt her face grow hot, remembering the last time she had seen Percy she had almost climbed into bed with him. She was saved from replying when a familiar voice travelled towards them.

'Man, you owe me fifty bucks!'

'I do not! That bet was void.' Another countered, sounding almost identical to the first one.

'That was not you said when we shook hands on it.'

Connor and Travis strolled towards the girls. Connor was grinning at Annabeth in a way that suggested Annabeth was the subject of the bet they were currently arguing about.

'Nice to see you again, Annabeth,' Connor grinned wickedly.

'Okay,' Annabeth sighed, sharing a look with Silena. 'What was the bet about me?'

'Thought you would never ask,' Connor exclaimed, clapping his hands together. 'Genius here bet me that you had left us for good but I knew otherwise.' Travis rolled his eyes as Connor winked. 'I thought I had lost after the first month but as soon as you showed up last week I knew.'

Travis scoffed. 'It was only valid for the first month. That was the agreement.'

'It was not,' Connor shot back. And they were back arguing with each other.

'What is the subject of their argument this time?'

Annabeth turned her head, already smiling before she laid eyes on Percy. He was leisurely leaning against the lockers, his green eyes alight as they looked at her. Her heart started to beat faster as his eyes roamed up and down her frame. She found she had to keep reminding herself she was technically on duty and shouldn't want to find an empty room and pick up where they left off from their last meeting.

'Annabeth's return,' Silena answered slowly.

'Ah …' Was all Percy said.

Annabeth turned so they were in a half circle, her back against the lockers. She noticed his stance was propped mostly on his right leg. She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

'Yeah, what did you tell her to make her come back?' Silena quizzed, her eyes on the two of them.

'Who's to say I said anything?' Percy replied mysteriously, his eyes twinkling. Annabeth glared at his smug expression.

'Oh I see,' Silena said slyly, smirking.

'When you two stop this little fantasy you've got going on, you will know that I came back on my own volition that had nothing to do with Percy convincing me to return,' Annabeth retorted.

'You forgot the 'hmphf' at the end of your little speech there,' Percy said innocently.

'Shut up, Jackson,' Annabeth snapped trying not to blush, while Silena laughed.

Percy put his hands up in mock surrender, smiling and winking at her before dropping them to his side. Annabeth punched his arm lightly and as her arm fell, she gently brushed against his hands. His fingers gently gripped hers but a second later they were gone again. They both knew their relationship, Annabeth dared to call it that, had to remain a secret; even to their friends. Even the slightest rumour could send Annabeth to the other side of the country and she didn't want to risk that. They had chosen a long and rough road and Annabeth was determined to see it through.

Percy stared into her grey eyes. She knew that he somehow understood what was going through her mind. His eyes softened with a small consoling smile at the corner of his lips. He wanted to reach out and hold her, of that Annabeth was sure but he couldn't lest it raise questions.

'So did they hear about the new student or something?' Grover asked, nodding his head to fighting twins.

Annabeth broke the stare with Percy, smiling in greeting at Grover. Her smile was slightly warmer than her usual one for greeting, considering last week she barrelled over the top of him without an apology. He smiled back but when he gazed at Percy, Annabeth saw his eyes narrow. Did he notice that there was something different about him? Juniper skipped up beside him, gripping one of his arms with both of hers. He faced her and they smiled at each other. It was clear to everyone how much they adored the other. Annabeth secretly wanted to be like that with Percy one day but her dream was wistful. Juniper playfully nudged him and smiled warmly at Annabeth as they completed the group.

'New student?' Travis asked, his head turning to Grover.

'Why weren't we told of this?' Connor asked.

Grover shrugged. 'You two usually know before anyone else.'

'Do we know what they look like?' Boy or girl?' Travis pressed.

'No one knows,' Juniper replied. 'So far it's just a rumour milling around. When that happens, we come to you for confirmation.'

Travis faced his brother. 'Double or nothing that Luke is with her when we meet her.'

'How do you know the student is a girl?' Connor asked suspiciously.

'I don't, so it should be a level pegging field.'

'But we all know Luke is slime and goes for any new girl. No offense,' Connor added to Annabeth before facing his brother, not giving her the time to reply.

'They'll be at it for a while,' Percy murmured to her.

Annabeth nodded distractedly. She was even too preoccupied to notice he leant closer to talk to her, his breath against her ear. Her hand clenched into fists beside her. She could hear the others talking amongst themselves, joking about the twins' quarrels before discussing their upcoming assignments. She registered the English one she would no doubt have to complete even though it was pretty simple but the History essay was more complex. An experiment was need for Biology and there was going to be a surprise exam for Phys. Ed in the upcoming weeks.

She had caught all of this but her focus was mainly on the hallway that connected to the main entrance. She moved between Percy and the hallway, pretending she was brushing something of Silena's shoulder that caused her to move. If they were right about a new student being enrolled here only hours after she was re-enrolled, Annabeth highly doubted it was mere coincidence. She scanned the faces that passed. She could feel the adrenaline being released through her body.

'Annabeth?' Percy asked softly.

'They could just think I am a new student,' Annabeth told the others, trying to convey the message to Percy.

Percy leaned his head against the locker, his head tilting as his eyes searched the hallway before coming back to the group. He had understood her. There could be a threat coming towards them.

'Annabeth,' Silena chastised. 'They may be moronic but I'm sure they aren't that stupid.'

Everyone laughed at her comment, including the twins, who seemed to have resolved their new bet. Even Annabeth managed a small titter.

'They call this a school?' A loud voice carried down the hallway.

'Oh no,' Annabeth murmured, so quietly only Percy had heard her.

She knew that voice. How many times had she heard that same exclaimed tone? It shouldn't be here, though, which made Annabeth question hundreds of things at once. Annabeth could picture Travis beginning to smirk with his oncoming victory but Annabeth trained her eyes to the end of the hallway.

Her posture must have been stiff with apprehension because she felt Percy's fingers gently run down her palm before curling around her hand. He pushed off of the lockers, standing behind her but slightly to the side. Everyone had turned towards the sound of the voice so they didn't notice Percy and Annabeth holding hands. The person was now insulting just about anyone that they must have been passing.

'Should we go?' Percy whispered in her ear.

Annabeth gave a small shake of her head as the owner of the voice turned the corner. She almost strutted down the hallway. She certainly was walking as if she owned the place and she couldn't have looked more out of place. Black leather jacket, piercings, combat boots, ripped jeans. She didn't try to blend in as most of the agents were instructed to do. Not that instructions mattered much to Thalia.

Well, at least Annabeth knew where she had vanished to. Thalia was in her prime. She was trying to make drama out of nothing, whether to announce her presence to the Brotherhood or to distract everyone from Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth hadn't quite figured out yet. Thalia turned to the person beside her, whispering in his ear.

'And that's a hundred bucks,' Travis said smugly behind Annabeth.

Connor muttered angry as Luke tilted his head back and laughed, over dramatically that Annabeth found hard not to roll her eyes at. Thalia however, laughed with him, a flirty laugh that Annabeth had trouble trying to keep her mouth from falling open.

'What is she doing?' Annabeth asked herself softly.

'Do you know her?' Percy asked her, just as quietly.

Annabeth shrugged, her eyes trained on Thalia. She didn't know this person Thalia was currently pretending to be.

'What happened to Luke's face?' Percy was frowning as he spoke, forgetting to be quiet.

Annabeth focused on Luke. Both of his eyes were blackened around his nose and every few steps he clutched his side. Annabeth grimaced, knowing that in her moment of desperation she lashed out irrationally at him.

'Oh, he was going on about getting jumped after school last week,' Juniper said. 'Reckons he won.'

'Git,' Grover muttered. 'I saw him before he even left the grounds and he was already banged up. Whimpering like a little kid he was.'

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand, her nerves peeking through the adrenaline. It was Thalia. Her best friend and, for the most part, confidant. Yet, her accelerated heart beat and short breaths suggested otherwise. Annabeth countered to ten, taking deep breaths. She was told, was she not, that she would be getting assisted on the case. She could not have asked for a better partner, could she?

'I know it was you,' Percy murmured, distracting Annabeth from her thoughts. 'I would have paid to see that.'

She shivered involuntarily as his lips brushed against her ear. Focus, she told herself. Focus. Percy's thumb traced along her wrist and Annabeth's eyes fluttered. Focus, she thought again sternly.

'You already have seen that,' Annabeth said softly, turning to give him a small smile. Percy grinned and winked at her, shifting closer so Annabeth could feel the heat coming off of him.

'Percy …' Annabeth said, half warning, half yearning as Thalia 'oohh'ed dramatically.

Thalia had spotted them. Annabeth gently slipped her hand out of Percy's. Thalia dropped all pretence and marched towards them, Luke in tow. He was more reluctant when he saw the direction she was heading in but once she gave him a small seductive smile, he followed.

'What do we have here?' she asked playfully as she approached.

Her eyes roamed each and every one of them. Her eyes lingered a little longer on Percy, finally falling on Annabeth. Close up, the mischievous glint in her eyes confirmed that Thalia was enjoying her new role immensely.

'You look like you know the ins and outs of this dreary place,' Thalia directed to Annabeth. 'You should _so _give me a tour!'

Luke snorted beside her. 'You wouldn't want to go anywhere with that one.'

'That's funny, coming from a guy with two black eyes. What did you do, try and make out with a mirror?' Annabeth retorted, crossing her arms. Her friends laughed as he blushed, glaring at her. She thanked Luke silently for angering her enough to control her emotions.

'Oh, don't worry your pretty face, sweetie,' Thalia consoled Luke. 'I'll be back for you later. Coming?' She directed at Annabeth.

'Sure.' Annabeth faced Silena. 'Save me a seat?'

When Silena nodded, still looking at Thalia in a strange awed fixation, Annabeth's eyes went to Percy. He was watching the two of them peculiarly, with questions hovering on his lips. Annabeth tried to smile assuredly at him as Thalia tugged her away.

'I've always wanted to see the view of a football field from the bleachers,' Thalia told her excitedly.

'Okay, that façade is really starting to frighten me. Is the real Thalia in there at all or has she been brainwashed?'

Thalia laughed, her real laugh, grabbing Annabeth in a chokehold. Annabeth jabbed her side playfully, protesting all the way to the bleachers. It was just the two of them again, like the first few months of their initiation at the agency. She shrugged off Thalia, standing a few feet away, her arms crossed. Thalia lounged out, her face upturned towards the sun. She breathed deeply in through her nose, closing her eyes.

'I didn't think this was your thing, Thalia,' Annabeth told her, breaking the silence.

Thalia shrugged. 'Got to try it at least once.'

'They sent you to keep an eye on me.'

'You know, with your arms all crossed and scowling like that no one would ever know you spent a month moping,' Thalia said lightly. When Annabeth didn't reply, Thalia sighed, sat up and sobered her voice. 'I don't see why you are so worked up about it. Hey, you're back working. Doing the thing you love most, besides that boy over there.'

Annabeth gave her a sardonic look. 'Your display earlier was hardly flying under the radar.'

'I'm hoping to only be here for a few months and I plan to make it as memorable as possible.'

'For who? You or them?' Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Anyone,' she replied with a smirk.

'Well can you cut that girly shit? It's pissing me off.'

Thalia laughed, lying back on the bleachers. 'Yeah, yeah. No sweat.'

'I'm not finished,' Annabeth hissed as students started to mill around them.

'Out with it,' Thalia said, smiling, not lowering her voice.

'Why Luke?' Annabeth supressed a groan.

'I should have known,' Thalia laughed. 'Annabeth I know your style of fighting almost as much as my own. I saw his face and recognised your handiwork. I knew he would lead me straight to you.'

'He's a jerk,' Annabeth stated.

'I'm not stupid, Annie. Just let me have my fun and I'll let you have yours with _our_ charge.'

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'Speaking of our charge … Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on him?'

Thalia stared at her, dumbfounded. 'I had not thought of that.' Thalia shook her head, a grin on her lips. 'I've already sussed out the place. No Beckendorf or other Brotherhood person in sight. He's safe for first period.'

Annabeth breathed out in relief which Thalia noticed. She sat up, gazing at her shrewdly. Annabeth thought about rearranging her face but knew it was already pointless. Thalia shook her head as she rose to her feet, gazing into Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth suddenly felt vulnerable under her stare.

'Don't give me anything to report,' Thalia murmured, her electric blue eyes piercing Annabeth's grey ones. 'They are testing your loyalty, Annabeth. Surely you know that?'

Annabeth looked away, gazing towards the school building. Had she been suspicious of her reinstatement? Yes, of course she was. Yet, it still didn't stop the blow to her chest at hearing it confirmed. They didn't trust her anymore and she didn't think that was fair; she hadn't made her choice yet.

'Apollo told me I would have to make a choice between the agency and Percy,' Annabeth confided in Thalia. 'He believed that my feelings were the same as his were with one of his charges. They took his right to choose away from him and he doesn't want the same to happen to me.'

'Is Apollo right? Are your feelings for Percy enough to disband from the agency?'

Annabeth faced Thalia. 'I don't know,' she said honestly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I know I probably sound like a broken record but thank you for your continual support. Sometimes inspiration is hard to come by and the praise (and at times, criticism) is the hand that helps push mine to write.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't help but feel bare as she headed to the gymnasium hall. She had told Thalia the truth about her feelings towards Percy two weeks ago and since then Annabeth and Percy's behaviour towards each other had been carefully scrutinised under her watchful eye. It didn't make her feel the elated weightlessness she associated with conversing with a girlfriend. Annabeth shuddered with a small laugh as she realised how much of a girly girl she was becoming. Thalia would punch that right out of her if she found out; which would be in exactly three hours once this last class over and the two of them got home.

She let the thought slip from her mind as she approached the building. She could feel her anxiety heighten, thinking about Percy. She had seen him at lunchtimes and sometimes in-between classes at their lockers but he was always with someone else. Mostly he was tailed by Thalia; who had sobered from her opening performance to nearly her surly self. Since their several minutes of blissful kissing almost a month ago, they hadn't been given the time alone. The tension was beginning to strain on Annabeth and Percy too. He would meet her sideways glance with a wistful one of his own before he left with Thalia to his next class.

Annabeth squeezed her hands tightly together, her mind going back to that moment of the two of them together; as it so often did. She could feel his hands at her waist, the soft pressure of his lips against hers … She shook her head. This constant ache to be with him was driving her crazy. Was this what it was like for other infatuated girls, she wondered? If it was, Annabeth couldn't understand why they would want it and for all different guys as well. She couldn't think of feeling this way for anyone else but Percy, let alone want to feel it on a regular basis as she was currently doing.

She sighed. 'No wonder they prohibited relationships with charges,' Annabeth muttered to herself.

Thinking of the agency brought her mission to focus. Two weeks and there was still no sight or whisper of The Brotherhood. Thalia complained loudly how bored she was when the two of them returned to Annabeth's apartment, where Thalia was currently residing also. Annabeth, who although found sparring with Thalia every afternoon to relieve her boredom vexatious, was more concerned about their apparent absence. Annabeth doubted they had given up in their pursuit for Percy, so, as Annabeth wondered, what were they planning?

Percy flared up in her mind again, making her smile dolefully, forgetting about her concerns. She watched the Percy in her mind grin at her before approaching her, his arms weaving around her. He dipped his head as the memory dissipated. Annabeth took in a deep breath, entering the first set of doors to the gym.

She was in a sort of lobby with a set of grey swinging double doors to her left for the girl's changing rooms and an exact replica of the doors on the right hand side for the boys. She was the only one in the lobby considering she was running late from her previous class. She could hear the friendly chatter of voices escaping from the gaps in the door. She was relieved no one was there to see her blush at her silly imaginations. Annabeth walked towards the changing rooms, passing under the shadow of the jutted roof. Hands suddenly pressed against her hips, pulling her deeper into the shadows. Annabeth would have turned and punched the person straight away if she wasn't under the belief she was reliving another fantasy.

They reached a tiny enclave beside the storerooms adjacent to the girls change room. They were safely hidden from prying eyes, including an agent's specifically trained one. His lips found the spot of her neck that began to join to her shoulder. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head to give him better access. Now this is what the yearning was all about, she thought dimly as his lips worked their way slowly up her neck.

'I've been waiting for you,' he breathed against her ear. 'Two weeks and I finally found a way to be with you, _alone_.'

Annabeth forgot about their classes, even about being alert for Brotherhood agents. She twisted in his arms, throwing her own around his shoulders as their lips met. Annabeth heard Percy sigh. Her hands glided down his back as their kiss deepened. She could feel his taut muscles through the shirt. She dared to glide her hand along the hem of his shirt, her fingertips brushing the skin above his gym shorts.

His breaths mixed with hers, making Annabeth feel more alive. They were together, without the eyes or the scrutiny of the Board keeping them apart. His arms wrapped around her as if sensing her sense of freedom and new urgency. He turned them so her back was pressed against the wall. He broke away a few centimetres, his nose still against hers. Even though she was breathing heavily, Annabeth thought the gap between their mouths was too big.

'For a second there I thought …' Percy trailed off.

'What?' Annabeth whispered, her lips upturning in a grin.

His smirk matched hers, his fingers brushing alone her cheeks. 'That I'd never get to feel your lips again.'

His fingers trailed along her lips and they parted with his touch. She could hear the thunder of footsteps leaving the change rooms, followed by the ongoing chatter of excited students.

'What are we doing?' Annabeth murmured, trying to contain her surprised laughter but failing.

'Well I thought I made it pretty clear, but if you insist,' Percy grinned, his lips back on hers.

Annabeth pulled him closer, his shirt crinkling under her fists. One of Percy's hands was at the back of her neck, his other at the small of her back. Another chorus of voices came from the change rooms, louder than the ones before. It was though the student's entrance to the hall had triggered the pin that popped their bubble. Annabeth broke their kiss and dropped her forehead to Percy's shoulder. She knew she should go before they were caught, but she didn't want to leave him. He held her close, his lips pressing lightly against her forehead.

'And just like that … it's gone,' Annabeth murmured to his shoulder. 'I wish it wasn't so hard.'

'If it wasn't hard then it wouldn't be worth it,' Percy replied softly.

'But it feels like everything is out to keep us apart,' Annabeth almost whined. 'Thalia, The Brotherhood, the Board and all I want is to spend some time with you. Is that so bad?'

'I don't see the problem in it,' Percy said, gazing at her with a smile. 'We will work this out. I'm not giving up on you, no matter what they throw at us.'

'Neither am I but I have to go and get changed.' Annabeth gave him a quick kiss. 'I'll see you soon.'

He nodded as Annabeth slipped from the shadows into the change rooms, only to be met with a suspicious glance from Thalia.

'Do I want to know where you've been?' she asked as Annabeth began to quickly change into the gym uniform.

'Surveillance,' Annabeth shrugged, throwing on her pale blue gym shirt. She hoped Thalia wouldn't notice her blush so she changed the subject. 'You look great by the way. That colour really brings out your eyes instead of your usual black.'

Thalia scowled. 'I have to be in all of Percy's classes and this uniform is mandatory.' This had been her response at every practical lesson.

Annabeth laughed. 'I see you've accessorized your ensemble with your black combat boots. It's a nice touch.'

Thalia glanced down at her shoes with a shrug. 'I think they work alright.'

'You're impossible,' Annabeth laughed.

Once they entered the gym, Annabeth understood why everyone was so excited. Displayed in front of them were two plastic platforms, wide enough for someone to stand on. They were a few feet apart from each other and a metre or so from the ground. Surrounding the poles was an inflatable pit filled with foam cubes. The coach called them over and in his hands was the gladiator sticks. Excited murmuring was coming from every student. Luke was one of the few that boasted loudly, before giving Thalia a murderous gaze. Thalia caught Annabeth's eye and rolled her dramatically.

A week after Thalia's arrival Luke was discovered in a very compromising position, where he was tied to the flag pole in the main courtyard of the school, in his underwear. Thalia denied her involvement to all of the students who asked her but couldn't resist telling Annabeth the blow by blow of her devious prank. Annabeth really thought it was unnecessary to hear all of it; she cringed every time she pictured Thalia and Luke together before she knocked him out with a sleeping draught.

'Right, everyone settle down,' the coach yelled. 'I can see you all know what our class is and I know you're all excited but I have to go over a few rules. We had to pull quite a few strings to get this so we have no tolerance for indecent and ruthless behaviour.'

The students had all milled around the coach as he began to go over his rules. Annabeth stopped listening when she noticed Percy on the opposite side of the circle. He met her stare, his green eyes sparkling. Annabeth was about to wander to his side when Thalia appeared beside her.

'Just like old times,' Thalia said with a playful nudge. Annabeth grinned back; partly relieved she didn't have Luke with her anymore and partly disappointed she couldn't join Percy now.

The coach divided the students up into their pairs from the start of the year and then into two teams. Thalia was chosen for the opposite team and judging by the grin, Annabeth figured she had planned this. Percy walked to Annabeth's side, where Annabeth noticed again the slight limp in his stride. He hadn't been able to participate in their gym class since the wound, telling the coach it was a muscle strain from swimming. He smiled faintly as they were herded to the stands while the first two students leapt onto the platforms to fight.

'Does it hurt?' Annabeth asked once they were seated. The cheering from their fellow students masked their conversation.

'Surprisingly not so much now,' Percy replied, watching the fight. 'The couple days afterward it killed. Apollo has some good aspirin I'll tell you that.' He grinned when Annabeth shot him a contemptuous look. 'I got the stitches out a week ago.'

'At least then you can see your Mum,' Annabeth clapped half-heartedly as one of the students finally got knocked off.

'Mum's gone away for a few weeks,' Percy told once the crowd had quietened down.

'What? She just left you?'

'Trust me she didn't want to,' Percy smiled at her. 'I sorta insisted she went in case The Brotherhood decided she was a better target.'

'Wait, she knows about us?' Annabeth's voice rose.

'I don't keep secrets from my mother Annabeth,' Percy said calmly, his attention on her.

Annabeth took a deep breath. 'How long has she known?' Annabeth struggled to keep her voice calm.

'Since that night you told me the truth.'

'The night I attacked you? But that's a few months ago.'

'My mother and I don't keep any secrets from each other, Annabeth.'

Annabeth fell silent, gazing across to the students attacking each other. It was strange for her to hear how close Percy and his mother was with each other. He had mentioned their bond once before but Annabeth hadn't imagined the exact closeness between them. She had never been that close to her mother or her father; probably not even with Thalia. A couple more pairs of students had their turn on the platforms before Annabeth talked again.

'What did she say?'

'Well, she wasn't overly pleased,' Percy laughed as another student fell spectacularly from their platform. 'But she didn't seem surprised either, come to think of it.' Percy frowned. 'She sounded almost resigned to the fact I had a run in with you.'

'When she left, did she say exactly why she was leaving or did you actually persuade her?'

What are you thinking?' Percy turned to her.

'I'm not sure,' Annabeth admitted. 'But there's something that's missing. Man, this is frustrating.' Annabeth pouted angrily while Percy chuckled at her expression.

'Don't worry yourself too much. We'll find out one way or another. Together.'

Annabeth looked at him when he said the word 'together'. He held her eyes and she felt herself leaning in closer as the rest of the gym faded away. Percy's hand hovered near her cheek, indecisive on whether to touch her or not. His lips parted as her name was called.

'Annabeth Chase,' the coach yelled at the bleachers. Annabeth jumped and Percy dropped his hand. 'Your opponent is … Thalia Grace.'

Annabeth, who was out of breath, was frozen for a few seconds before she digested what the coach was saying to her. She rose to her feet, determined not to look at Percy as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

'Good luck,' Annabeth heard from behind her.

She couldn't help it, she faced him. Percy was smiling assuredly at her. He didn't look like someone who had nearly kissed his friend. Calm and composed, he was even laying back against the seats. He smile faded slightly as he looked at her quizzically, his eyebrows scrunching together. Annabeth thought fleetingly his expression was extremely cute. She quickly recovered, giving him a smirk as descended with effortless ease.

'Do you really think I need it?' she called to him playfully.

He was grinning again. 'I'm not sure with this opponent.'

'A little confidence, Jackson.'

'As if you need anymore, Chase.'

She gave him one final smirk as she leapt over the barrier into the pit, wading her way to her platform. Thalia jumped with cat-like precision onto her platform, surveying the area with a bemused smirk. Annabeth followed suit, her jump more basic than artistic. Thalia twirled the pole in her hands, waiting for the coach's whistle. Annabeth grabbed hers, testing the balance. It wasn't as well-crafted as the agency's own training poles but Annabeth knew she could work well with this flimsy cocooned stick.

'How about we make this entertaining?' Thalia called out, getting Annabeth's attention.

Annabeth sighed. 'You set this up on purpose for exactly that reason.'

Thalia smirked. 'Aw … come on. You didn't really want to waste your time on one of those other dimwits, did you?'

'It's called blending in.'

'Blending in is for pussy agents. I want to make this interesting.'

'What are the terms of the bet?' Annabeth said, resigned. Interesting for Thalia always meant a bet.

'If I win, I get to do what I want, regardless of where we are and you have to follow my orders.'

'Always dangerous,' Annabeth muttered, receiving an impish grin from Thalia. 'And if I win?'

'Do we really need to go there? I mean, you won't,' Thalia bantered. Annabeth smiled sarcastically. 'Fine, fine. If you win, I won't say another word about you or the pussy over there.' Thalia gestured her head towards Percy.

Annabeth pretended to mull it over. 'Well … I suppose that's a fair bargain. You're on.'

'But no holding back,' Thalia warned, crouching to a fighting stance.

'Now, how did I know you were going to say that?' Annabeth sighed again, prepping herself for that sparring match.

The coach blew his whistle as Thalia arched her pole down towards Annabeth's head. Annabeth flicked it away as if swatting at an annoying fly, countering with a swipe of her own. Thalia dodged it, even adding in a small pirouette. Annabeth shook her head but had to block quickly as Thalia swung at her head and then at her ankles.

'That was cheap,' Annabeth called out after she jumped over the pole.

Thalia was smirking. 'You aren't turning into Clarisse now are you?'

Annabeth jabbed at Thalia, which she lazily blocked. 'That's insulting, Thals.'

Thalia took a couple more swipes. Annabeth propped on her toes, adrenaline racing through her body. Thalia was ruthless, attacking Annabeth with strike after strike. Annabeth already knew Thalia preferred to attack then defend, so she was banking on Thalia tiring faster than she was. Even so, Thalia couldn't resist adding in more dramatic jabs and defensive manoeuvres.

She spun around Annabeth's advance, before handspringing across the small platform, gaining momentum for her next swing aimed at Annabeth's head. She grinned at the gasps issuing from the crowd as she performed a back handspring to deftly avoid Annabeth's next jab. Thalia made Annabeth slide painfully across the platform, the skins of her knees protesting. She had to swing her legs around, gaining momentum to lurch to her feet and block as Thalia attacked again. Annabeth had hoped she would have tired out by now, especially with her acrobatics.

What Annabeth hadn't put into account was the flimsiness of the platforms. She easily blocked Thalia's next advances, deftly placing her feet in the right places to counter weight the strikes but the platform wobbled unsteadily underneath her. She wouldn't be able to balance and defend for too much longer.

Thalia finally got underneath Annabeth's guard, knocking her in her side. The force of the blow knocked Annabeth sideways. She gasped from the sting but she had more pressing matters than a slight sting. She was teetering on the edge of the platform, her toes curling around the rim through her shoes. Annabeth tried to steady her balance with the pole and would have, but the platform had begun to dip with her weight. She could see out of the corner of her eye Thalia rearing up to smash Annabeth to the ground. If she didn't find her balance she would be cast into the pit.

'Screw it,' Annabeth muttered at the same time Thalia swung the pole.

Annabeth flung her body backwards, back flipping over Thalia's attack. She landed on her toes back into the centre of the platform, regaining her balance. Thalia laughed as Annabeth heard gasps erupting from the stands.

'And to think you weren't particularly keen on my idea,' Thalia called out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, crouching back into an attacking stance. 'I'm going to kick your arse for that.'

She swiped at Thalia's side, quickly following it with another swing from the other side.

Thalia slipped slightly from the second swipe, trying to attack off-balance. Annabeth batted it away, throwing her further off-balance. She was rocking on her heels, back-pedalling towards the rim. A wild swing made Annabeth duck low. Thalia regained some balance but Annabeth saw the smirk fall from her face. Annabeth gently bumped Thalia's raised leg, forcing her further backwards.

Thalia managed to hit Annabeth in the side again, but Annabeth was prepared for it. It stung again but didn't put her off-kilter. Before Thalia could retract her pole, Annabeth smashed hers in the base at Thalia's wrist. Thalia's pole went spiralling to the foam pit. Annabeth didn't wait for it to fall. She jabbed hers as hard as she could into Thalia's chest. Annabeth heard Thalia grunt as she fell like her pole towards the foam pit. Annabeth twisted her pole in her hands, holding it vertically in the air like a proud flag bearer.

There was a stunned silence that followed Annabeth's win, as was the time Annabeth flew through the obstacle course. She heard a 'whoop' and when she turned she saw Percy on his feet, cheering madly with Grover and Juniper beside him. Annabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes, testing her side. Once she was satisfied it would probably only be a small bruise she smiled, jumping into the pit beside Thalia. A half-hearted applause followed Percy's over dramatic cheering and Annabeth saw the coach's thunderstruck expression.

'Big enough show for you?' Annabeth asked Thalia with a raised eyebrow. In response, Thalia threw a foam cube at her head.

Annabeth laughed, helping her friend out of the pit. Thalia was smiling by the time they reached the stands. She gave Annabeth a quick one armed hug before heading out to do surveillance and Annabeth skirted around the stands to get to Percy, Grover and Juniper.

'Do I even want to know where you learnt to do that?' Percy asked once she was in range, smiling.

Annabeth winked at him, accepting the praise from Grover and Juniper.

'But seriously,' Grover said after congratulating her. 'Where did you learn to do that?'

'You pick a few things up at military school,' Annabeth said vaguely with a smile.

Grover looked perplexed which made Percy laugh. Juniper however, held his hand, her smile sympathetic. The four of them watched the rest of the students battle each other. Annabeth talked and laughed with the others, painfully remembering that this wasn't permanent and that soon she would have to return to the agency. Amidst of her thoughts, Percy had shifted closer to Annabeth. His finger's brushed against Annabeth's wrist, sending shivers up her spine. Annabeth gave him a sideways glance. He was smiling faintly down at the game, his fingers lazily moving up her arm.

'Percy,' Annabeth warned, her eyes roaming the gym to see whether Thalia was lurking.

He sighed, letting his hand drop. 'I think I would be able to control myself if I knew that you only told me to stop because you hated it.'

'And what makes you think I enjoy it?' Annabeth argued for the sake of arguing.

'Who would complain about my company?' Percy asked in mock surprise.

'I could think of a few.'

Percy laughed and Annabeth smiled grudgingly. The coach blew his whistle, signalling the end of the battles. There were some whines and boo's from the other students but all of them gathered their things and moved towards the change rooms. Annabeth stood, going to join the throng of students descending the stands when she felt Percy's fingers at her wrist. She paused, his fingers moving past her wrist to curl around her hand.

Annabeth twisted so she could look up into his eyes. He was staring at their hands until, moments later, he slowly met her gaze.

'Please, meet me back at that enclave,' he pleaded softly.

'You know I can't,' she said softly, her hand slipping from under his.

His eyes grew sad but a second later it was gone. 'Please?' His voice had a slight urgency to it.

They walked down a few more steps until they were at the doors entering the lobby. Annabeth was torn. Why did she have to want it so much?

'What's the long face for, kiddies?'

Thalia had reappeared, squeezing herself between the two of them. She had changed into her regular black attire. Thalia's face was a mask of devious plans but Annabeth noticed how her eyes hardened in suspicion at the two of them. Annabeth quickly gave her a smile.

'Nothing,' Annabeth said airily.

'Annabeth just refused to train me in that way of fighting,' Percy added, catching on quickly.

'Uh-huh,' Thalia said, thoroughly unconvinced. 'Even if you are eager to learn how to fight, grabbing her wrist that gently would be useless. She would break that grip in under a second.'

Annabeth felt her face grow hot. She withdrew her gaze from the pair of them. She heard Percy cough and splutter a little to try and cover his actions.

'Yes, lesson number one. Anyway, I came here because we have to go and see Mrs Whatsit to explain whatever the heck I did wrong this time.'

'What?' Annabeth asked.

Percy scratched the back of his head, sticking his hair up in all directions while he scowled at Thalia. 'Your _friend_ here, thought it would be highly amusing to smart her mouth off during an English lecture.'

'How did you get roped into it?'

Thalia was examining her nails, scratching some dirt in places. 'No one asked him for his opinion, that's all I'm saying.'

'I was trying to cover for your behaviour,' Percy said bitterly, looking as if he did regret trying to help her.

Thalia shrugged. 'She does need a new haircut if she doesn't want to look like a bird is stuck on her head,' she said to no one in particular.

Percy sighed. 'Everyone already knows that. I must credit your honesty though.' Thalia bowed mockingly. 'Can I just have a quick word to Annabeth? Alone?'

Annabeth winced at Thalia's warning expression. She marched off towards the building, not before she rolled her eyes at the pair of them. She kept shooting glances at them from over her shoulders. Percy moved so he blocked Thalia from Annabeth's line of view.

'That was a little brash, Percy,' Annabeth murmured to him.

'I'm not going to try anything, Annabeth and Thalia knows that.'

Percy walked out of the gym with Annabeth beside him, wondering what he was thinking. He stopped just outside the change rooms. He went to place a hand on her arm but halfway there let it drop back down. Annabeth wished he had grabbed her arm, just to be in some form of contact with him.

'I just wanted to ask you to wait for me at the lockers. Can I at least walk with you home?'

'I, of course you can,' Annabeth said. 'I'll be at the lockers.'

Percy smiled. 'See you soon.'

And with a swift kiss that ended too soon for Annabeth, he followed Thalia's path. He looked back before he was completely out of view and winked at Annabeth. She smiled and shook her head, wandering in to get changed.

Annabeth showered and changed as the last of the students left the room, some giving her futile glances. Annabeth ignored them as usual, although she was waiting for the agency to call, demanding an explanation if their actions were discovered. She would let Thalia answer it, she decided with a smirk. After all, it was Thalia's idea.

Annabeth stopped in the middle of the lobby in the gym, having only just started paying attention to her surroundings. The dim lights of the hall only illuminated sections. It was eerily quiet as Annabeth's eyes searched the room. Her hands were tingling with apprehension. Her heart began to pump faster as her breaths shallowed. Movement behind Annabeth broke the silence. She turned, raising her fists as she did but she was never given the chance to attack.

Annabeth felt something hard smash into her chest and she was flung across the lobby, hitting the wall. She crumpled to the ground, but she scrambled to her feet, attacking formations racing through her head as her chest wheezed painfully. Her attacker was on her before Annabeth could straighten. Annabeth swung her left fist out wildly but to no avail. The attacker punched under Annabeth's outstretched arm, hitting her ribcage. She gasped but it was cut off when she was jabbed in the jaw. Her body moved with the force of the blow. She was facing the wall, her back to the attacker. She heard the rustle of fabric and ducked just in time, for where her head was, his hand had punched into the wall. Annabeth knew from the force of the punches it had to be a male.

He growled in pain and faced her. He swung again, Annabeth blocked, sidestepping. She followed with three quick succession jabs of her own but he blocked all three. Annabeth was unprepared as he kicked her in the side. Annabeth grunted in pain as her ribs shifted uncomfortably from the force. Her guard was thrown apart, leaving her face unprotected. She dodged just in time. In her haste, she tried to aim a kick of her own, spinning her body to give it more power. He caught her leg before it hit him. Her eyes widened at the vulnerability she had just placed herself in. He threw her against the same wall she collided with before. Hitting it front on, Annabeth felt her nose brake. She collapsed at the foot of the wall, her face screaming in pain, blood streaming from her nose. She blinked back tears. She looked up to see a foot descending fast upon her already broken nose. She dived away from the wall, turning but before she could get up from her crouched position, he had tackled her into a nearby trophy case. Glass shattered from the impact, momentarily stopping the hooded boy. Annabeth pushed him away, going to the door. She was too weak to fight for much longer but she could get out and warn Percy and Thalia that The Brotherhood were here.

She was almost at the doors when he grabbed her around the waist, pushing her towards the wall beside the doors. Annabeth turned so her back would take the impact. The force of the second blow to her back in a matter of seconds stunned Annabeth. She was leaning against the wall and time seemed to slow down. She watched as he pulled something from his pocket and before Annabeth could blink, he had stabbed her with it. Annabeth gasped, staring wide-eyed at her hooded attacker. She glanced down at what he was still holding at her chest.

It was a syringe filled with a blackish substance. Annabeth watched as he injected her with the substance, groaning as it entered her system. She could feel it racing through her body as he pulled out the syringe. Her legs gave out from shock and she slid down the wall, her eyes on her attacker. He looked down at her from under the hood. He slowly lifted his arms up and removed the hood.

'You!' Annabeth gasped, spitting the blood from her lips.

Beckendorf looked at her emotionlessly, and when he spoke, his voice was flat. 'You were injected with a concentrated poison concocted by The Brotherhood. In ten minutes, the poison will spread to all of your vital organs, causing them to shut down. The only known antidote is with The Brotherhood. The longest someone has lasted is three days but I don't think you stand a chance.'

This had to be a dream, Annabeth thought. This doesn't happen to her. She could feel the tendrils of shock rocketing through her body and she tried to calm her breathing. She brushed a hand against the syringe wound and it came away with the poison and her blood mingling together. She almost gagged at the smell emanating from it.

'Why?' Annabeth asked severely, looking back at him.

'Once I inject the second serum into Thalia Grace, the boy will be vulnerable. He may even come willingly with us, if he thinks it would save your life.' Annabeth's eyes widened. 'Love does funny things to people.' Beckendorf almost sounded bitter.

As if knowing it was about to die, her heart raced, which would only spread the poison faster throughout her body. Beckendorf stood over her, so Annabeth knew it was pointless to try and escape to warn Thalia but she could buy them time if she kept him here. The only problem with buying them time was that it was sapping all of hers that remained.

'He wouldn't do such a thing,' Annabeth snapped but even she could hear the doubt in her voice.

'Why couldn't you just stay out of it, Annabeth?' Beckendorf asked sadly. 'Why couldn't you just let us have the boy but now you've gone and brought another agent into this as well. We aren't so different, The Brotherhood and your agency. We are fighting for the same thing, you know. We want a peaceful world just as much as you do. Our leader realised that in a world like ours, we need to meet violence with violence, in order to obtain our goals, why couldn't you just see that?'

'That's not how it works, Beckendorf,' Annabeth said hoarsely, shaking her head. 'Violence doesn't bring peace, can't you see that? Has this brought you peace?' Annabeth gestured to the two of them. 'I can see the guilt on your face. What about Silena?' Annabeth said it desperately for he began to walk away.

'What about her?' Beckendorf said sharply, the panes of his face hardening from the shadows.

'She misses you, Charlie. She looks for you in the hallways when she thinks I'm not watching her. Judging by your expression, it's been just as hard on you as it has on her.'

'You are lying,' Beckendorf snarled but Annabeth continued.

'What do you think she'll say when she realises you killed her friend? When she realises that your ideal is to resort to violence to get what you want. It'll hurt her, Charlie. She may even hate you for it.'

'Shut up –,' he warned quietly.

Annabeth ignored him. 'Is this really what you want to do for the rest of your life? You know what I have realised, after we are too old to fight anymore, we will have nothing. You'll have nothing, Charlie, except the love for a girl, whose heart you broke because she was collateral damage.'

'SHUT UP!' Beckendorf roared.

He grabbed Annabeth by the collar of her shirt and threw her as hard as he could. Annabeth collided with the double doors, falling through. She rolled from the impact but she had no strength to get to her feet. She fell against the second set of doors, facing Beckendorf as he strode towards her. She watched him dolefully, feeling blood run down the side of her face as well as her nose. Her head was pounding, her chest heaving and her back was throbbing dully. Beckendorf stopped beside her, his face livid. He crouched down beside her.

'Maybe you were right. Maybe our firms are different because I will never have nothing, as you put it. I am now going to deal with your friend and then Jackson will be ours.'

'Just because you have Percy,' Annabeth struggled out. 'Doesn't mean his father will agree to your blackmail.

'I guess you'll never know, now will you.'

Beckendorf kicked the door opened and Annabeth fell through. She managed to worm herself out of the doorway before it closed on her. She went to get to her feet as Beckendorf strode away but as soon as she rose, black spots danced in front of her eyes. She tried to ignore them. Her legs shook as she took a couple of steps but her legs couldn't hold her. She fell down on the path with a gasp. She gazed up at the sky, which was sliding in and out of focus. The poison was taking effect. Something swam into Annabeth's view. A dark, contorted face. Beckendorf. His expression was sad as he gazed down on her dying form and Annabeth faintly heard his whisper.

'I really am sorry about this.'

And then he was gone. Annabeth could hear his footfalls growing fainter as he went off in search of Thalia and Percy. She rolled to her side, groaning from the effort. She had to get to them before he did. She could die after she warned them and there was no way she was going to die without fighting it first. She struggled to her feet, her teeth gritted in effort. She grunted; the pain from her injuries felt like they were spreading to her entire body. She tried to run but could only manage a few metres before she tripped and fell to her knees. She got to her feet. Her surroundings were beginning to blur in front of her. Colours mixed together like an abstract painting. Sweat ran down her face as she staggered forward.

It was too hot to continue … too cold to go on … but she had to … had to. Percy needed her … She was stronger than this poison … she had to be … she wasn't, was she … it was too hard to keep going … her legs felt like they were weighed down … she could just rest … just a little rest couldn't hurt …

'NO!' Annabeth shouted, shaking her head.

Some of her surroundings came back into focus but not enough. The poison was addling her mind. She had to keep moving until she reached Percy. She entered one of the hallways. Where was everyone? Surely there had to be a few stragglers still hanging around the buildings. Not to mention the teachers, but no teacher or student crossed her path.

She turned down the hallway to her lockers. She was on the verge of collapse. Her feet were dragging dangerously, her arms weighed down at her side. Fifty metres to her locker, she chanted in her head. Forty. She looked up, her eyelids drooping with each step. There was a person ahead. At long last, she could tell them to warn Thalia. She heard the cry of a wounded animal nearby, a guttural, screeching whine and then realised it was coming from her.

'Annabeth?' the figure ahead asked in alarm.

Percy, Annabeth tried to say but her legs had finally given in and she fell heavily to the ground. The tiles of the hall were cool against her cheek. She wanted to sleep, now. It was so easy to just let her mind drift into the darkness.

'Annabeth!'

Someone had grabbed her, shaking her roughly against them. She opened her eyes as much as she could. A brilliant green drifted above her, as if the grass was suddenly on the roof. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Her head felt like it was being cleaved in two with an axe. She just wanted it to stop hurting. She couldn't deal with this much pain anymore. She wanted to cry, but crying made the pain worse. She wheezed, sounding like a wounded animal again. Water cascaded down her face, into her opened mouth. Annabeth spluttered, the water reviving her remaining strength.

Percy was staring at her with undeniable worry and fear. He tossed the empty bottle aside, his hand now hovering over her busted nose, the other cradling her to him.

'Warn ... Thalia,' she grunted out. It hurt to even speak but she had to force it out. 'Beckendorf … here.'

'What did he do to you?' Percy's voice shook.

'Poison … same … fate … Thalia … warn her … get free.'

'I can't leave you like this. We need to get you to a doctor.'

Annabeth tried to shake her head but it made her headache worse. 'Have to go … no doctor … no time.'

Percy shook his head stubbornly. 'I am not leaving you.'

'Thalia needs … to know.'

His green eyes pierced hers. She was resolute in her duty to protect him. She knew the risks when she took the job but it seemed Percy was resolute in staying by her side.

'Perce … go …' Annabeth's voice was getting softer. She was struggling to keep focused on him.

Percy's face crumpled in pain. He looked away, his face screwed up in trying to keep his tears at bay. She wanted to grab his hand or place her hand on his cheek but they wouldn't move. She watched as he struggled to contain his pain, her eyes starting to fog over. He looked up and down the hallway, searching for anyone who would help. He looked back down at her.

'You are coming with me.'

Percy placed her arm around his neck, his arms securing her to his chest. Annabeth felt herself being lifted from the ground. She couldn't even protest, her voice felt lost in the back of her mind. He walked slowly, carefully even though each of his strides was a stab through Annabeth's head.

'Where would she be?' Percy chanted to himself. 'Where would she be?'

Annabeth heard her own breathing. In … Out … In …

It was getting fainter. Was that possible, she wondered vaguely. Her heart had slowed to a dull beat that even Annabeth was having trouble hearing. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat against her ear. So strong, so powerful, she thought to herself. Unlike hers.

'Hey! Stay with me!' Percy gently squeezed her until her eyes opened. 'Don't close your eyes,' he ordered.

Annabeth wanted to frown. Since when did he become so bossy? Annabeth was tired and she just wanted to sleep. What was so wrong with that?

'You need to stay awake, Annabeth. Did you hear me? Stay awake! Tell me, where would Thalia be?'

A puzzle; a question that need to be answered. Annabeth could solve it. She could always solve problems, couldn't she? Thalia … Thalia … Annabeth struggled to remember what Thalia looked like, or why they wanted to find her. There was something at the back of her mind. Something trying to push through … An image of Thalia, lounging around on the –

'Bleachers …' Annabeth breathed out, her head drooping.

'That's my girl,' Percy whispered, turning them out into the bright afternoon sun.

Annabeth squinted, turning her face inward to Percy's chest. She could feel the panes of his chest against her cheek. His skin was soft, firm and comforting at the same time. Annabeth relaxed in his arms as her will weakened from the poison. She would remember this, she thought vaguely as her eyelids fell down once more like a trapdoor. This time, she knew she wouldn't be able to re-open them. He heard her say her name once more from far away, as she drifted into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The entire chapter is up. Thanks for the support guys.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Pain.

Annabeth could feel a lot of pain. The pain seemed to emanate from every fibre of her body. She tried to grasp to that fact that she was still able to feel. In death, Annabeth assumed she would be weightless and certainly not in pain. Rasped breaths assaulted her ears. She could hear! Surely this was a sign. Her pain was in tune with the rise and fall of those breaths.

_In … Out … In … Out … _Annabeth's mind worked tiredly to find the solution. Something was nagging at her. If her pain and the breath were synchronised did that mean … Annabeth was somehow, still alive.

Annabeth held onto that wondrous thought. She had not died yet as she had assumed once she had fell unconscious in Percy's arms. Percy! Where was he? Did he find Thalia and escape before Beckendorf got to them. Beckendorf! He had poisoned her; that's why she was in a stem of pain. Something about his final expression was persistently prickling at the back of her mind. Yet, she was still alive. She had to focus on that first before she could focus on the others.

_Inhale … Exhale … In … Out …_

Annabeth dared to shift a finger. Beneath the scream of protest from her muscles, her finger met a softness that should have comforted her aches but did not. At the surge of energy from moving one finger, her other fingers began to make themselves known to her receptors. Annabeth could feel the softness spread from her fingertips to her palms, travelling up the backs of her arms. There was a coolness brushing on the tops of her arms and hands. It washed over her cheeks.

_In … Out … In …_

Annabeth couldn't tell how many painful breaths later did regain feeling in her other limbs, as excruciating as it was. She was relieved that she seemed to have all of her body parts intact. She thought about her surroundings. Percy would not have led her astray, so she must be on a bed but whereabouts. They wouldn't be silly enough to get her to a hospital or, a nasty voice inside her head began, was it even them that were with her. Annabeth dismissed this. It would never be true. The Brotherhood would never give her the comforts she could feel underneath her. They would have made sure she had died … how much time had passed since she was poisoned?

Annabeth didn't want to put it off any longer. Her upper eyelids felt glued to their lowers but after an intense struggle, Annabeth prised them open. After a few seconds of slow blinking to gain her focus, she saw she was back in her room in her apartment. Annabeth let her eyes move around instead of her head; tilting her head caused too much pain. Her eyes fell on the only moving thing in the room. An agitated, spiky black haired agent.

'Thalia,' Annabeth tried to say, but her voice sound so soft she was surprised she was heard but Thalia turned at the sound.

'Oh thank the skies.' Thalia strode over to the bed, kneeling beside it. Her blue eyes looked even richer from her pale complexion.

'You're okay,' Annabeth said, sighing in relief.

'Of course I am! Percy found me and we got out of there. Beckendorf must have run off for some reason because I was out in the open and quite alone for five whole minutes before Percy came over with you. Although I wouldn't have minded running into that arsehole and showing him what I thought of his cowardice.' Thalia's expression turned murderous but as she faced Annabeth again, her face crumpled. 'But, when I saw you in his arms, I panicked … you were so pale … I thought.' She trailed off and her eyes crinkled in pain.

'I've been better,' Annabeth agreed. She went to chuckle but it came out as a sort of wheeze. Her chest felt like it was tearing at the movement, making her groan slightly.

Thalia however, didn't laugh or smile. She actually looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'Apollo came in but he said he couldn't find a tincture to get rid of the poison. He was going to experiment with different healing properties to find a suitable antidote, or something that would slow the poison down.'

'Tell him there's no point,' Annabeth said and to her surprise she was not shaken or upset by the prospect of dying. She had already accepted her fate. 'Beckendorf told me they were the only ones with the antidote, considering they created the poison.'

'There has to be something?' Thalia almost begged.

Annabeth looked at her sympathetically. 'If I'm still here after three days, there is a chance my body is strong enough to reject the poison.'

Thalia nodded. 'I don't care, I'll take it. You aren't going anywhere or else you really are a pussy.'

Annabeth wheezed a small laugh. 'Don't make me laugh. My chest feels like it's caving in.'

Thalia winced at Annabeth's abruptness. 'How long has it been …?'

'Probably a day,' Thalia answered at once. 'Percy and I have been taking shifts to watch over you.'

'Percy's here?' Annabeth gasped, her heart thumping loudly. She remembered feeling his warm chest against her cheek. She would have blushed if she could have.

'Yeah. He's kipped out on the couch as we speak,' Thalia snorted. 'I was hard pressed trying to cleave him from you. We agreed he could stay here until … until you're better.'

'Thalia –,' Annabeth started but Thalia cut her off with a wave of her hand.

'It's easier for me to watch him if he's here anyway so don't start. And part of it's your fault to. If you two didn't feel this way towards each other this wouldn't have –.'

'I know, Thals,' Annabeth interrupted, her voice faint. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier. 'I tried to pretend, to brush it off as nothing but I … He's different. I have never felt this way about anyone before. And now that I'm … well, dying.' Thalia shook her head stubbornly at that. 'I don't want to lie to you anymore and I know you will have to report it and I'm sorry but it's a surprise to me as it is to you.'

Thalia was silent for a long time, her head in her hands. Annabeth struggled to remain conscious, her muscles ached and her chest was particularly throbbing. Finally, Thalia said in a dull voice. 'I'm not reporting this.' She lifted her head to stare at Annabeth. 'You've been my friend for so long and I have had to watch you struggle in pain for weeks. It's been doing my head in. You're my best friend, Annie, please don't leave me again.'

Annabeth's eyes started to close and before she could reply she would try her hardest to stay alive, she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

A different set of breathing reached Annabeth's ears. They were slower and deeper; their owner apparently asleep. Annabeth felt the edge of her bed move in time with the breaths and she struggled to open her eyes. The pain had not decreased since her last trip into the abyss and her chest felt, if possible, even more restricted. The poison was delving further into her body; Annabeth thought she could feel it sliding through her body although she may have begun to hallucinate. Her throat ached and she longed for a glass of water but knew that even if she did, the poison would sap it straight from her lips.

Annabeth pried her eyes open and immediately glanced down to the source of the breathing. She saw a mop of messy black hair beside her hand and a flicker of a smile ghosted her face. She tried to touch his head but her fingers refused to move and flared in pain. Her moan of pain woke Percy instead. He lifted his head, his bloodshot eyes already on her face. He smiled thinly at her, sitting up a little straighter.

'Hey,' he said. His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

'Hi,' Annabeth breathed, scared of how tiny her voice was.

Percy scooted closer, brushing his hand against her forehead. His hand was an open flame to her temple but she ignored it. He was really here beside her. If she had a dying wish, this was it. She memorized his face; the untidy black hair that fell around his face, the two o'clock shadow already growing on his cheeks, straight nose, small ears and the soft green that surrounded his pupils. He was beautiful, Annabeth thought. Not handsome as such, but the way he spoke, his facial expressions and the way he moved combined made him beautiful.

'You're so cold,' he murmured, strained. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

'I can't feel anything,' Annabeth admitted, continuing to watch his face.

He winced but still managed to smile thinly at her. 'Apollo managed to heal all of your other bruises and injuries from your fight. It was strange but the tinctures worked on them, but the poisoned remained unaffected. Almost as if the poison _let_ the injuries heal but not itself.' Percy shook his head. 'Oh well, I think you have more colour in your cheeks than a few hours ago.'

'It could be a fever from the poison,' Annabeth said bluntly.

Percy clenched his jaw, his smile looking slightly forced. 'Thalia said you had three days before your body overcame the poison.'

'It's not exact. Beckendorf … only said that a few were strong enough to endure it for that long.'

'You are going to last. I know you are,' Percy told her. When Annabeth said nothing his eyes narrowed. 'Annabeth, no …'

'You have to accept that there may be a chance …'

'No!' Percy interrupted, shaking his head. When he looked back at her, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 'You have to fight.'

Annabeth tried to smile consolingly at him. 'I will, Perce, I really will but you must be prepared for the worse.'

'I can't,' Percy choked out. 'I won't lose you. Not again, not anymore.'

Percy dropped his head into his hands. Annabeth felt her own sadness join with his but her eyes remained dry. She longed to hold him in her arms. She wanted to take his pain and shoulder it all, just so he wouldn't look the way he did. She tried to lift her hand again. It twitched slightly but remained on the bed. Her eyes went to his hunched shoulders that were shaking from suppressed tears.

'Perce …' Annabeth began to say but his muffled voice cut her off.

'This would have been so much easier if I was never been born,' Percy spoke through his hands. 'You would not have gotten infected. Your bosses would not be out to get you. You should have just killed me.'

'Percy,' Annabeth said, her heart wrenching at his pain. 'I would not have been able to.' He looked up at her. 'It scares me how vulnerable I feel around you and yet I also feel stronger by your side. I have never experienced this sort of emotion but I do know with absolute clarity that I can not let you die. Not now, not ever.'

'If you die, then I will have nothing to live for,' Percy told her.

'Yes, you will. If I die, then I want you to live for the both of us and if you don't, I will haunt you.' Annabeth tried to put as much conviction as she could in her voice.

Percy smiled at that. 'Might be worth it, to see that.'

'You need to rest,' Annabeth told him, looking at the shadows under his eyes. 'And to clean yourself up.' She wrinkled her nose.

'I've had more pressing matters,' Percy said offhandedly.

'Well I won't see you if you look like this next time,' Annabeth said with narrowed eyes.

Percy chuckled at her threat. 'Okay, okay. To think I was under the impression being poisoned would make you more kind hearted.'

'As if, Percy. You're the one that hasn't changed.'

'Do you want me to change?' he asked her seriously, dropping his smile.

'No,' Annabeth replied softly, losing herself in his green eyes. 'I want you to be as you were the first time we met and every other time since then. I want you, Percy Jackson, and just you.'

Annabeth felt his hand lay softly on top of hers and she wished she could hold it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her temple. His lips then went to her nose and softly, ever so softly, they brushed against her lips. He rested his head against hers, his breaths against her face a welcomed coolness on her feverish face.

The tendrils of sleep were wrapping around her again. She panicked as her eyes started to close. This was so much shorter time conscious than with Thalia, did that mean she was getting closer to death. She thought she had accepted it but her conversation with Percy ruined that. Annabeth tried to widen her eyes but found it near impossible. Her fingers went into a sort of spasm. Percy glanced down at their hands and then back to her. His face blurred but not before his eyes widened in the same panicked state that Annabeth was feeling. She went to say his name but all that came out was a soft moan. She could hear him try to say something but she had already left into the blackness …

* * *

Voices.

Annabeth heard voices. She frowned at that. They were muffled, indistinct but they were still voices nonetheless. After a few minutes, the voices finally started to become clearer.

'Shh … I think I saw her stir,' a female voice said. It was familiar to Annabeth.

'So? My talking isn't affecting her,' Thalia's snappish reply followed.

'It's affecting everyone else,' said Percy's voice quietly from beside Annabeth's head.

Annabeth longed to see Percy but her eyes remained closed. She wanted to gnaw her teeth in frustration. The only positive was that the poison had not killed her yet.

'What was that, Jackson?' Thalia said angrily. 'You're more of a pain in the arse than I realised. If I wasn't assigned to protect you, I would happily kill you.'

'You would not because Annabeth would never talk to you if you did,' the first voice responded. Annabeth again had the impression she knew who it was. She tried to open her eyes. They half fluttered open but snapped closed. Annabeth had to settle on listening for a little longer.

'Who would have thought you two would get along so well,' Percy murmured.

'Shut up, Percy,' the two girls said in unison.

Annabeth coughed, in her attempt to laugh. Her throat grated horribly. She was surprised it was still intact. She stifled her moan, knowing it wouldn't help. Annabeth heard a shift in movement and then another weight pressed down on the bed. A hand pressed to her forehead. The hand was smaller and cooler than Annabeth's memory of Percy's hand.

'She's so pale, almost translucent,' the girl murmured.

The worry in her voice made Annabeth see an image. A girl beside a set of lockers, her face furrowed, her long hair swept behind her shoulders. And finally, Annabeth knew who the third voice belonged to. Annabeth's head raced with questions at her discovery. Why was Silena here in her room? How much had she figured out about her and Thalia, or was she told by someone else about their situation? Was she even who she said she was?

'Do you think she's getting worse?' Silena asked.

A hand landed on top of hers. Warm, comforting. She knew this time it was Percy's hand.

'I don't know,' Thalia said, her voice breaking slightly. 'It's been almost three days.'

'I told you it wasn't exact,' Annabeth breathed out.

'Annabeth,' they all said. Their relief was plain in their voices.

It might have been the tone of their voices or the fact that she could be heard that gave her the confidence to try and open her eyes again. And this time, she could. They were blurred outlines but she could still make out Percy's eyes, Thalia's now fuzzy mop of hair at the back and the new figure that was now the closest to her. As her eyes shifted to Silena, she came into more focus. She was still blurry around the edges, as if she wasn't all completely there.

'I thought I could hear your voice,' Annabeth told her.

Silena smiled, shooting a glance at Thalia. Annabeth's hand was squeezed lightly by Percy. Her eyes found him.

'Hey you,' Annabeth croaked at him.

'Hey yourself,' he replied although he was still blurred.

'Oh well don't mind me, I'll just stay in the background,' Thalia said loudly.

'Fine by me,' Silena retorted.

'And me,' Percy agreed.

'Enough,' Annabeth said, knowing Thalia was about to argue. 'Thalia, can I be polite to our guests first? I knew you were here, I heard you earlier.'

'Well of course I am,' Thalia said exasperatedly. 'I'm glad you haven't left.'

'Not yet,' Annabeth said, feeling the muscles in her face move into a smile. She faced Silena. 'I have to admit, I didn't expect you.'

Silena grinned. 'Neither did these two.' She gestured to Percy and Thalia. 'When you weren't at school, I got concerned. After the last time you disappeared … let's just say my worry got a little eccentric.' Thalia snorted at this. 'I decided to find Percy and demand answers so I went to his house. There was no answer and I was really starting to panic but then I noticed Thalia wandering from the fruit stall. So I followed her here and then told them I wasn't leaving without an answer and now I know who you are and why you are here.'

'I'm sorry I lied to you,' Annabeth said softly.

'I understand, Annabeth. I'm not mad. I'm happy I know the truth.'

'You wouldn't if Percy hadn't told you,' Thalia snapped.

'I wasn't the agent who got followed by a _student_,' Percy said venomously.

Thalia blushed. 'I could've just kicked her arse and that was that.'

'Like violence was the answer,' Percy tried to say calmly through clenched teeth. 'She's too persistent and would have done exactly what she threatened she would do. What do you propose I should have done?'

'How about leave the decision making to me?'

Percy dropped Annabeth's hand and continued to argue with Thalia. Annabeth found herself looking at Silena. She was watching the two of them with disdain, and gave them a slight shake of her head. They had clearly been arguing more constantly since she arrived. Silena turned back to Annabeth and smiled sadly once she noticed Annabeth's attentiveness.

'I can't believe Charlie did this,' she said quietly. This was only meant for her to hear.

'I don't think he wanted to,' Annabeth replied. Silena's eyes widened. 'There was something about his expression … I don't know, Silena. But you shouldn't have come here. Now that you know, the risks …'

'Oh phooey to the risks,' Silena said breezily. 'I wanted in with whatever you were doing. If I can help, then I will.'

Even though her tone was chipper there was a tightening to her eyes that didn't pass Annabeth.

'Silena, what are you thinking?'

'Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just something Charlie said and what you said just now …' Silena's eyes grew unfocused. Annabeth thought she saw Silena reach into her pocket and grab something but a second later Silena's hands were brushing Annabeth's forehead.

'You're not as hot as you were an hour ago,' Silena said, changing the subject.

Her voice was loud enough that Percy overheard and forgetting about his current argument with Thalia, came back to Annabeth's side. Annabeth smiled wanly at him. He tried to return but it was strained.

'Try not to let her rile you up,' Annabeth murmured to him.

He nodded, sitting down beside her again and taking her hand. Annabeth turned her attention to Thalia, who was skulking in the background.

'What's it like out there?' she asked Thalia.

Thalia huffed. 'Quiet.' Her tone suggested just how annoyed she was by that fact. 'It's to be expected of course. Percy isn't leaving the house now you're bed ridden and the Brotherhood has no idea where we are. I've been out a couple of times, scouting.' She shot a nasty glance at Silena. 'And have leaked a few false trails here and there so hopefully it'll last until you're better.'

'You should've just put me in hiding to start off with,' Percy said bitterly. 'Would have made more sense.'

'We couldn't,' Annabeth replied. 'We didn't want the Brotherhood to know we were watching you. Plus, we weren't sure either what our plans with you were…' She trailed off.

Silena was looking at them curiously, Thalia snorted and began pacing while Percy smiled slightly at her and squeezed her hand gently.

'I'm obviously missing something but I won't –.' Silena's comment was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

Everyone turned towards the steps. Percy hovered slightly at Annabeth's side, his face tense. Thalia had her hand underneath her jacket, where Annabeth knew was a gun stashed for protection. Silena, however, remained calm and moved towards the door.

'Hold it!' Thalia cried, grabbing her arm.

'Why?' Silena asked.

'Who could be ringing the doorbell? All of us are in here,' Percy said, gazing at each of them to make sure.

Annabeth had a shrewd suspicion from watching Silena that she was the reason behind their new visitor.

'What are you thinking?' Percy asked her quietly.

'How did you …' Annabeth murmured back.

'I can tell that you're thinking from that expression,' Percy said with a smile.

'Oh …' Annabeth looked at him strangely but then focused. 'Something about Silena, I –.'

'The person at the door isn't going to harm anyone here,' Silena said, worming her way around Thalia and headed down the stairs.

Thalia faced Percy and Annabeth, her face straining to remain impassive. 'I'm going to go make sure she doesn't kill all of us. _You_ stay here with her.'

'Fine by me,' Percy said with a shrug.

Thalia grunted then trudged down the stairs, muttering under her breath. Once Thalia was out of sight, Percy rounded back to Annabeth.

'How are you really feeling?' he asked seriously.

'I don't know. I'm trying not to move so much but when I do … it's hard to explain.'

'Try, please?' Percy pleaded.

'Don't look at me like that,' Annabeth laughed at Percy's puppy dog expression but it turned into a hacking cough.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?' Thalia's voice screamed from below them.

'I wonder who Silena invited over,' Annabeth mused, gazing around Percy to the stairs.

'Probably ordered a pizza or something,' Percy shrugged. 'Anyway, you were about to explain to me something?'

Annabeth sighed. 'When I move it's like fire shoots through my body and it doesn't end, it just intensifies until I think I can't stand it. I'm trying … so hard not to shout out and I think I would cry if I wasn't so dehydrated.'

'Here, have water!' In Percy's haste he spilt half the glass of water he poured onto her before it reached her lips.

Annabeth laughed but obediently drank the rest of the water. 'Percy, even if I drank half the river I would still be dehydrated. The poison evaporates it too quickly.'

Percy's face crumpled. He grabbed her hand. He looked at their entwined hands, moving his thumb in slow circles.

'Does this hurt you?' he murmured.

Annabeth looked at their hands also. She saw her small, pale one against his tanned one. She also noticed how scarred hers was compared to his. She didn't realise how pained it made her to see the harsh reality in front of her. How could they stay together when their lives were so different? She couldn't afford to think like that now; she had to remain alive to start off with.

'No. It stings slightly but a good sting, if you know what I mean.'

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' Thalia's voice made the two of them jump as it reverberated throughout the unit.

'Gods, she's loud,' Percy stated. 'Can't she ever take a break?'

'Thalia's just –,' Annabeth started but whatever she was about to say was drowned out by Thalia.

'DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?'

'You'd better go and stop her before she kills Silena,' Annabeth told him.

'Will you be …' Percy trailed off.

'I'll be fine Percy, just go,' Annabeth reassured him.

Percy got to his feet, gave her a quick kiss and took off down the stairs. Annabeth lay quietly, trying to listen in and keep her breathing steady. She had felt earlier the poison enter her lungs but she didn't want the others to know. She could hear her breath become raspier and she swallowed the bile in her throat.

'STAY OUT OF THIS JACKSON!'

Annabeth glanced at the stairs. She could only just decipher Percy's voice but whatever he was trying to say was lost to Annabeth. She wanted to go down there, just to satisfy her curiosity to who it was that Thalia was so against but also to be able to move without pain; to feel the exertion of doing something productive like running or punching.

'DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT IS WRONG HERE?'

Annabeth had to go; she had to know what was going on. Didn't Beckendorf say that the poison would have affected her muscular system by now? It had been three days, hadn't it? Didn't that mean she should be starting to feel better? Should she risk it? But if she could move than that must mean that she was overcoming the poison. Annabeth lifted her hand …

'GET AWAY PERCY OR I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD I WILL KILL YOU!'

Annabeth couldn't stand it anymore. She had to go down and find out what was going on and, if she could, sort this out before Thalia made good on her threat. She lifted her hand, surprised to find the pain was dulled. Elation flooded through her. She knew the pain was not completely gone but if it was ebbing … she couldn't hope just yet but she had to move.

She pushed herself into a sitting position. Her head was throbbing but she had been concussed before and it was the same feeling as that. She felt the carpet under her toes and she curled them experimentally. Painful, but bearable. One more painful lurch forward and Annabeth was on her feet again. She swayed dangerously, her head threatening to split open but she stayed on her feet, which was a positive. She took one tentative step forward once her head became just a throb. She heard Thalia shouting again but she was more focused on keeping the bile down her throat to listen to what she was saying. Annabeth took a few more steps and she was a metre or two away from the stairs when the pinpricks of irritation became a slow wave of fiery pain. She was still upright, which was a positive but she knew it wouldn't last.

Annabeth closed her eyes as the pain came. It was like a slow wave, rising to crush her completely. Her toes were the first to prickle, followed by her feet, then her shins. Her bones felt like they were splintering in half. She gasped in pain and was struggling to contain her scream. She grabbed the bannister, regretting it as the same bone splintering pain shot through her arm. If it wasn't for the voices of Percy and Thalia arguing, Annabeth would not have made it down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, the pain was rippling throughout Annabeth's entire body. The pain was so intense; she thought she would pass out. She breathed deeply but it felt as though the oxygen wasn't reaching her lungs. She wanted to double over or better yet die and let the agony end but she could do neither. She looked up and for a moment the sight before her made her think she was dead.

Beckendorf was standing a few feet inside the door being protected by an angry, red faced Silena, who was staring daggers at Thalia. Thalia was opposite them, arms crossed, pure hatred on her face, flitting her gaze between Beckendorf and Percy. Percy was in between Thalia and Silena, though he was closer to Thalia and seemed to be trying to play the peacekeeper.

'Thalia, why don't we hear him out,' Percy was saying as Annabeth focused on the situation.

'Because,' Thalia retorted, not taking her eyes off of Beckendorf. 'He will lie so he can finish the job he started, don't you get that?'

'What's going on?' Annabeth rasped out.

Four pairs of eyes stared at Annabeth, all blank with shock. Beckendorf especially, who looked so surprised his jaw dropped. Thalia's arms dropped to her sides; Silena was slightly awed and Percy looked downright scared. The pain suddenly became too intense that Annabeth gasped, closing her eyes tightly, trying to expel the pain. She gripped the kitchen bench beside her.

'Annabeth,' Percy said, rushing to her side. Annabeth felt his cool hand wrap around her waist as Percy hugged her to him, supporting her weight.

'Thanks Perce,' Annabeth whispered, opening her eyes.

She gazed at him to see him staring at her. He pressed his free hand to her forehead and she watched as he pulled it away it was damp with sweat; her sweat.

'You're feverish. You shouldn't be up,' he said worriedly. 'I'll get you back upstairs.'

'Not yet,' Annabeth said with a small smile. She leaned into him and faced the others. 'What are you doing here?' she asked Beckendorf.

'You shouldn't be able to talk,' Beckendorf said breathlessly. 'Let alone stand upright like you are. The poison will burn much faster now you're trying to move around.'

'Don't you dare speak to her,' Thalia snarled. 'This is your fault she's dying.'

'I already told you I regret that,' Beckendorf explained.

'Like Hell!'

'Hold it!' Silena said forcefully. 'I would not have brought him here if I didn't believe him, as I have already tried to explain to you. I wouldn't risk Annabeth's life like that.'

'And as I told you, you can't trust him,' Thalia was struggling to keep her voice level. 'You have shown him where we are hiding. He will leave, grab his buddies and come back here, kill us and take Percy. So really, you've risked all of our lives, for some stupid crush you have.'

'Thalia, lay off,' Annabeth said quietly. To her surprise, Thalia fell silent. 'She was only doing what she thought was best for me.'

Annabeth turned to Beckendorf. He stared calmly back at her. The pain was beginning to worsen once more and Annabeth was shaking from repressing it. Percy held her tighter and Annabeth let her head drop to her shoulder.

'You should get her back upstairs to rest,' Beckendorf told Percy. 'She isn't going to last much longer.'

'That's what you want isn't it,' Thalia shot back.

'I was ordered to but,' Beckendorf was staring at Annabeth. 'You made me see there is more to life than following orders. I really am sorry, Annabeth. I want to fix this.'

'Annabeth don't trust him. We can't,' Thalia said, almost pleading.

'Annabeth,' Silena said quietly, stepping forward. 'I know this is hard but please, if you don't want to trust him, trust me instead.'

Annabeth took one last look at all of them. 'I do, Silena, but I can't have him here, not right now. Percy, I need your help.'

Percy obeyed and gently picked her up, carrying her towards the stairs. Annabeth gritted her teeth from the pain. She could hear Beckendorf apologising to Silena before leaving. Annabeth pressed her forehead to Percy's shoulder as the reverberations from the stairs increased the pain.

'We're nearly there,' Percy murmured.

Annabeth nodded so she wouldn't have to unclench her teeth. Percy softly strode over to the bed, placing her down as softly as he could.

'Do you think he means what he said?' Percy asked, pulling the blankets over her.

'I'm not sure. What do you think?'

'I was just going to go with whatever you decided,' Percy smiled. 'If I were too hesitant a guess though, I would believe him.'

'Really?' Annabeth rasped out.

'If you saw the way he looked at Silena, you would too,' Percy knelt beside her and took her hand.

'Beckendorf is smart. He wouldn't have come all the way here and risk his own life if he wasn't confident,' Annabeth agreed.

'But that could mean he is still part of The Brotherhood,' Percy frowned.

'No, I don't think …' Annabeth was blacking out. She scrunched her eyes tight, grunting in pain.

'Annabeth,' Percy said, worriedly.

'I'm … fine,' Annabeth panted. 'Trust … your … instincts.'

Percy became blurry as another figure ran into the room.

'Thalia went off to follow Charlie,' Silena said. 'What's wrong with …?'

Annabeth didn't hear the rest; she had passed out.

* * *

'Annabeth …' Percy's voice called out to her.

Annabeth mentally checked key points; her heart was beating, although faintly. She was breathing as well so she wasn't dead. The only negative was the pain had escalated so even the flutter of her heart was throbbing excruciatingly. Annabeth heard herself moan at the pain.

'Annabeth, sweetheart,' Percy said softly. 'If you can hear me, wake up.'

It was a struggle but Annabeth eventually pried her eyes open. Percy was sitting beside her in the same position as he was after she blanked out. Even though Annabeth could see how concerned Percy was for her health, he managed to smile for her. Behind him was Silena, who was also grinning at her and behind her beside the stairs was Beckendorf. He breathed a sigh of relief, a small guilty smile on his lips also. Annabeth turned back to Percy, questions on her lips but instead of asking them she stated something first.

'You called me sweetheart,' Annabeth said.

'Thought it might motivate you to wake up,' Percy said with a smirk. 'I was right to.'

'Okay, you'll have enough time to flirt with her later,' Silena said impatiently. 'Thalia is going to be back soon.'

'How long was I out?' Annabeth asked.

'Only a few hours, but according to Beckendorf …' Percy trailed off, looking at Beckendorf's skulking figure.

'Your current excursion has rapidly increased the speed of the poison running through your body,' Beckendorf explained. 'You might have had a chance to overcome it, if you had rested.'

He paused and, after a moment's hesitation where he gazed at Silena, who nodded encouragingly, came to her bed side. He pulled out of his pocket a syringe similar to the one he had stored the poison in. Instead of the liquid inside being black, however, the liquid was a clear yellow, almost golden under the light. Annabeth eyed it warily, as did Percy; his hand found hers.

'You said you could help her,' Percy said with a frown.

'This is the antidote,' Beckendorf said simply, gazing at Annabeth. 'I meant what I said earlier, Annabeth. You showed me that what we were doing had consequences and I …' He stole a quick glance at Silena. 'I can't continue with their beliefs. Not since …'

Again he glanced at Silena and this time, she faced him too, smiling shyly. Annabeth watched the two of them with a growing apprehension. She knew that her and Percy's relationship was already on rocky ground but she could see how much Silena and Beckendorf adored each other. She was scared how intense their feelings were after a short amount of time they had spent together; though she could hardly say her feelings for Percy were dulled.

'Please,' Beckendorf continued and Annabeth tuned in to his words. 'Let me fix what I have done. For stealing the antidote, I have already forfeited my position in The Brotherhood. I can help you.'

'You forfeited your position for me?' Annabeth croaked.

Beckendorf grinned. 'Once they find out, yes.'

'Annabeth,' Percy said quietly. 'You told me to trust my instincts but now it's time you trust yours.'

'We don't want to force you to drink it but it's the only thing that'll erase the poison,' Silena added. 'I will vouch for Charlie. Please Annabeth, we don't want you to die.'

'Cause that doesn't guilt trip me into deciding,' Annabeth grumbled. Silena smiled apologetically. Annabeth sighed, her eyes back to Beckendorf. His dark eyes were framed by even darker lashes. They were sad but sincere, covered with even darker shadows. She wondered whether he had had as much sleep as she had over the past few days. Very slowly, gazing into his eyes, Annabeth nodded her assent. Beckendorf turned her arm over, exposing the vein at her elbow; Percy kept her hand in his. Annabeth tried not wince.

'It may take an hour or two for the poison to be completely gone,' Beckendorf explained. 'Once that happens you'll be perfectly healthy again.'

Beckendorf emptied the liquid into Annabeth's vein as Thalia shouted out. 'NO!'

Thalia sprinted across the threshold as Percy leapt to his feet. She knocked the syringe out of Annabeth's arm, where it smashed on the ground. Thalia gazed wide eyed at Annabeth, who felt guilty under her gaze until she realised it was her choice to take the antidote and she had nothing to feel guilty about.

'You, stupid, moronic, fools!' Thalia growled at Percy and Silena.

'Don't start, Thalia,' Silena said bravely. 'We did what we thought –.'

'You gave him the opportunity to finish her off! Do you even know what was in the syringe?'

'It was the antidote,' Percy explained.

'So he told you,' Thalia scoffed. 'Are you an chemist now? And here I thought you cared about her.'

'Of course I do,' Percy snapped. 'And I trusted her enough to make up her own mind about him, unlike you who seems to think she has gone brain dead instead of poisoned.'

'Percy's right,' Annabeth murmured before Thalia could reply. 'I accepted the injection from Beckendorf and the consequences fall back on …'

Annabeth's heart stopped. Her chest was constricted and she frowned as she tried to breathe but her lungs were made of lead. She was suffocating. She tried to make a sound but nothing came out. Her fingers curled as Percy shouted her name. Her back arched, her mouth gaping open trying to get oxygen. Her body became out of control as it began to convulse. As her eyes rolled into her skull Percy, Silena and Thalia were trying to calm her down while Beckendorf waited behind them, watching silently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hey guys, I think this may be the chapter everyone has been waiting for. I just hope I did it enough justice.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'Annabeth, would you concentrate,' Thalia snapped, after she dropped Annabeth to the floor again.

'I am until Percy goes and breaks it when he jumps up to interfere anytime I get hit,' Annabeth shot back, massaging her jaw from the ground.

At this they both turned to Percy, who indeed was on his feet, halfway from his seat and their sparring mat. He at least had the decency to look sheepish, Annabeth thought. He placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Thalia shook her head dismally, walking back to grab a drink while Annabeth picked herself up off of the floor.

'We'll take a break then,' Thalia said. 'I have to go and do some re-con anyway.'

Annabeth waved her off, limping over to her towel and water bottle where Percy met her. She glared at him over her water bottle while he brushed a stray lock away from her cheek where a bruise was newly forming. She moved her head away from him and he sighed. Thalia had disappeared into her room to contact the agency and at that moment Silena wandered in the door carrying bags of groceries.

'Sparring again?' Silena asked in resignation, plonking the groceries on the bench.

'Yeah, she won't quit,' Percy cast a sidelong glance at Annabeth, which she ignored.

'Annabeth,' Silena chastised. 'It's only been a few days since Charlie gave you the antidote. You should slow down.'

'As I have already told both you,' Annabeth tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. 'And Beckendorf too for that matter, I feel fine. The antidote erased any trace of that poison from my body so I am perfectly healthy and out of practise.'

'Okay but it's weird for us to see you beat Thalia to a pulp when a few days ago you were on your death bed,' Silena shrugged, unpacking the groceries. Percy nodded in agreement.

'Thalia is the one sparring with me and she isn't finding it weird,' Annabeth argued, hitting Percy with her towel, making him smirk.

'Don't forget we aren't used to facing death daily,' Percy called over his shoulder as he went to take an apple.

'I don't face death daily.'

'It's more than us though,' Silena said, her eyes flickering to the door before she tried to save the groceries from Percy.

Annabeth caught this. 'No word from Beckendorf?'

'Not yet,' Silena said, feigning a smile. 'He said he would be back as soon as he could though.'

Annabeth smiled sympathetically while Silena yelled at Percy to stop eating all of the food. Annabeth walked away and faced the window that sat across from Percy's apartment. It was cold and empty now that Percy was staying in their unit and his mother had gone away. Annabeth wasn't complaining; she loved having Percy around her. To feel his eyes on her when she walked into the room of a day gave her a slight thrill. She couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds also, much to Thalia's annoyance.

Annabeth massaged the pain that was forming in her chest. It had been aching on and off since she had woken up completely healed three days ago but she refused to let the others know she still had the occasional pain. Beckendorf was gone when she awoke and had not been back since, so Annabeth was left with her thanks and unanswered questions.

'What's on your mind?' Percy asked, coming up behind her.

'Thinking about the past few days,' Annabeth said vaguely. She faced him. 'Where's Silena?'

'She thought a shower might ease her mind,' Percy said, smiling. 'Well that's what I told her anyway.'

Annabeth smiled with him. 'This unit suddenly seems very full with two new roommates.'

Silena had moved herself into the unit an hour after Annabeth woke. It made sense seeing as she was exposed to their agency and was now threatened from The Brotherhood. Beckendorf had apparently explained that once he was dubbed a traitor they would target the potential cause for his motives; which came back to Annabeth and Silena.

Thalia called the Board and briefed them on the situation, opting to blame Beckendorf for Silena's discovery of their identities and plans rather than trouble them with the truth. They accepted Silena's need for protection and urged the four of them now to remain in hiding, assuring Thalia that they would cover for them at the school.

'I know. Do you think we should get rid of them? For a few hours, at least?'

Percy wrapped his hands around her waist. Annabeth stepped away, ignoring the new ache that was nothing to do with pain. She was yearning for Percy. She had been dreaming about him; sometimes the dreams were nightmares about him leaving or dying and others … well others she was glad Thalia knew nothing about. Her feelings, if possible, had intensified for him after being cured; as though a different poison had left its own mark on her. Even though she wanted to be with Percy, she was getting a serious case of nerves when she was around him.

'No,' Annabeth sighed. 'Can you imagine Thalia's face?'

Percy laughed. 'Might be worth it. Especially when she finds it okay to attack you after you were dying a couple of days ago.'

'It's necessary,' Annabeth said, repeating her previous argument. 'I need to get my strength back to fight The Brotherhood. Besides, I wouldn't keep getting beaten if you weren't distracting me by trying to save me every time I took a knock.'

Percy put his hands up in surrender. 'Forgive me if I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'One small punch isn't a big deal. I want her to hit me so I can get to her weak side while it's exposed.'

Percy looked at her confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes, took his arm and pulled him onto the mat. She stood a few feet away, loosening up her arms.

'Alright, hit me,' Annabeth said.

'What?' Percy asked stunned.

'How else am I going to show you?' Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Come on, it doesn't have to be hard or fast, just feint.'

Percy sighed but stepped forward. Instead of punching her, he simply placed his fist beside her cheek. Annabeth restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

'From here, you see that you've left your ribs exposed,' Annabeth placed a hand on his side. Percy's eyes were on her face again and she tried to ignore their intensity. 'I roll with the punch and bring my elbow in there and you would immediately crumple with the pain, right?'

'What if I'm stronger than that?' Percy said playfully, running his fingers across her cheek.

'Pretend you aren't,' Annabeth said. 'Okay, so now we're facing the same way and … would you stop that!'

Annabeth had turned to demonstrate their position, so she was standing in front of him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, his lips at her neck. He chuckled at her outburst and continued to kiss her neck, working his way to her jaw.

'And then,' Annabeth said loudly, pretending he had no effect on her. 'You do this.'

Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist and at the same time stepped a little to the side. She gathered her strength and flipped Percy over her shoulder, where he landed flat on his back. She heard the air escape his lips in a gasp. She stood above him, looking down with a 'you-gave-me-no-choice' look while he tried to choke some oxygen back into his lungs.

'If your distracted, as you just found out, it doesn't work,' Annabeth finished.

'Alright, I get it. No trying to interfere,' Percy panted with a grin.

'What are you smiling at?' Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Percy's grin grew wider as he grabbed Annabeth's leg, tripping her to the ground. Percy took the brunt of her fall but she managed to fling her arms out to prevent her going face first into the mat. Percy jumped on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground. She glared up at him.

'That's not funny,' Annabeth said but it made Percy laugh.

'You should have known not to get distracted,' was his reply.

'Very clever, now let me up.' Annabeth started to push on his shoulders.

'Are you sure?' Percy asked quietly.

She looked at him then and knew she shouldn't have. She had moved closer to him by trying to escape his grip and it was too late for her to try and pull away. He crushed his lips to hers in the next second, barely giving Annabeth time to think things through.

She sighed into his lips; she had missed him and this was what he wanted her to finally notice since she had woke. Her arms threw around his shoulders so now her top half was off of the floor and he was holding her weight. He gently took them back down to the floor, never once parting from her lips. One his hands guided down to her hips, lifting up her singlet to rest his hand against her bare skin. Something stirred deep in Annabeth's stomach. A warm pleasure she had never felt before. Was this what it was like to fall for someone? She felt the urge to deepen their kiss and she did, revelling that Percy knew exactly how to react to her needs.

A few minutes of his kisses and Annabeth pondered whether she would ever stop kissing Percy until a door slammed, followed by Thalia muttering mutinous curses. Annabeth jumped and in her fright threw Percy away from her. He thudded to the ground, laughing at her dishevelled look as she tried to tame her hair before Thalia noticed.

'To think he would just have the common courtesy to get word to us, but oh no! He can't do that, can he? He just waltzes in, _here, I have the antidote and I've changed sides and have all the information you need to stop this but I'm just going to run off and leave you_ … Oh, where's that girl?' Thalia barked at the two of them, who were back on their feet and watching Thalia's tirade with amusement.

'She went to have a shower,' Annabeth said before Percy could answer. 'And she hasn't heard from Beckendorf either.'

'So she says,' Thalia retorted. She took a deep breath and then finally noticed that Annabeth and Percy had been alone. She narrowed her eyes. 'What were you two doing?' she asked suspiciously.

'I was instructing Percy to never distract me again,' Annabeth said breezily.

'Don't worry, I got the picture alright,' Percy said with a vagueness that didn't pass Thalia.

'Let's see then,' Thalia said, throwing off her shirt to reveal her sports singlet.

Thalia made Annabeth train well into the night, occasionally bringing Percy in to learn more defensive manoeuvres than offensive. Percy was disgruntled by that fact but kept his opinions to himself. Annabeth would shrug and smile apologetically when he gave her his look of annoyance. Silena was offered to join in with Percy but she declined, opting to remain out of the fighting for as long as she could. Annabeth inwardly fretted with Percy's eagerness to fight. She wanted him to remain out of the fighting but she knew he would never allow himself to sit on the sidelines.

Thalia was getting slammed into the mat now that Percy was sitting quietly in her line of vision. Although it took Annabeth around ten to twenty minutes to accomplish that feat, it was still progress. Annabeth winced as she had got knocked into the wall by Thalia. She massaged her shoulder, thankful it hadn't broken or dislocated from the force of the blow. It was then that Thalia called it a day; walking to the kitchen to inspect the dinner Silena was cooking. Percy went to Annabeth's side, taking her injured arm in his.

'Even though she's bad tampered, she is still a pretty good teacher,' Percy admitted grudgingly, after assuring himself Annabeth was fine. He had a red mark that shined on his cheekbone after Thalia got under his guard.

'She always was. I'll be back, I need a shower.' Annabeth gave him a quick kiss on the reddened cheek before hurrying to the shower.

In the bathroom, Annabeth had the chance to really check out her cuts and bruises without Percy's worried frown. Thalia would never hit her with her entire strength but Annabeth had still copped a fair amount of bruises, including a busted lip. After a yell from Thalia to hurry up, Annabeth shrugged off her bruises and continued to the shower, rolling her eyes.

That night the four of them had a surprisingly pleasant evening. True, Thalia did start several arguments with Silena, most of them on the whereabouts and the trustiness of Beckendorf. Percy and Annabeth ignored them and ended curled up together on the couch at the end of the night, watching some movie that was playing on the television.

'You would think after the first four arguments about Beckendorf they would run out of things to argue about,' Percy mused.

He was running his hand down Annabeth's hair while watching the Silena and Thalia from over the couch. Annabeth glanced up from Percy's chest briefly to see them, only to fall back down against him and hold his free hand in hers.

'Thalia argues for the sake of arguing. I'm more surprised she hasn't noticed us on the couch together,' Annabeth muttered.

'Don't speak so soon,' Percy replied.

'Well this movie isn't getting any better.'

Percy chuckled. 'I would rather watch the movie then get my head ripped off.' He glanced over the couch again. 'Geez, she's really building up steam this time. Maybe you should head her off.'

Annabeth copied Percy, seeing Thalia making wild arm gestures with Silena standing a few feet away, stony faced. Annabeth sighed.

'There's no point, she's in her stride now. Besides, I like my spot right here,' Annabeth added with a mischievous grin, thinking of their time on the mat.

Percy faced her again; grinning with her as he dropped his face to hers. His soft lips met hers and their movie, Thalia and Silena were forgotten. He was all around her. That particular mixture of soap and his own unique scent, his hand in her hair and the other one lifting her into his lap. Annabeth wondered if this was what it was like to be normal teenager. Making out on the couch while the parents were out only to be caught minutes later …

'What the hell?' Thalia shouted at them.

'I see you've stopped arguing,' Percy observed, Annabeth still in his lap.

'Shut it, smart arse,' she growled. 'And you,' she directed at Annabeth as she slid onto the couch. 'I thought you were smarter than this.'

Annabeth and Percy had to endure fifteen minutes of Thalia chastising them about the boundaries of their relationship. Annabeth had to avoid catching Percy's eye otherwise she would start to laugh. She had already got in trouble twice for smirking and had to pretend to feel guilty. After the fifteen minutes, Percy had taken her hand. At this, Thalia looked murderous.

'If one of our agents walked in here and saw this you would be taken away from each other, indefinitely. Do you want that?' Thalia snarled at them. 'You're lucky I have said I wouldn't report this.'

'They won't take her away, I won't let them,' Percy said confidently.

Thalia snorted. 'And how would an untrained teenager like you do that? What Annabeth and I have taught you is only a taster of what we really are. You would have no chance. Annabeth, tell him.'

They both looked at Annabeth, who opened her mouth to defend Percy but found herself closing it again. Thalia was right. They were all treading on dangerous ground and Annabeth was becoming seriously reckless with Percy. It pained her to admit what they were doing was wrong when it was something she wanted more than anything.

'Maybe we should stop acting so foolish,' Annabeth said quietly, unable to look at Percy.

'You can't be serious,' Percy said outraged.

'Thalia's right, Percy. We're already on thin ground as it is. Maybe we should, cool it.'

Thalia grunted her approval. 'Well, it's about time.'

Percy said nothing and when he was silent for a few minutes, Annabeth stole a glance at him. He was staring at his lap. His face was similar to someone looking sucker punched. Did Annabeth just break up with him? He composed his face, breathing in deeply a few times. Sensing her watching him, he stared at her, his expression that of one who was lost and confused.

'Do you want that?' Percy asked.

Annabeth should have answered 'yes', she was obligated to, yet again she was unable to find her voice. When she didn't answer straight away, Percy's demeanour changed. His eyes became more serious, he even sat up straighter and was it the light or was he smiling slightly?

'Okay, good, that's one problem solved,' Thalia said satisfied as Annabeth's heart sunk. 'Now, where did that girl go?'

'I'm pretty sure she snuck out when you were grilling us,' Percy said, his eyes leaving Annabeth to face Thalia. 'She did mouth that she would be back so I don't think she was going far.'

'Of course you would think that,' Thalia argued.

'Don't talk to him like that!' Annabeth snapped at her. Thalia shot her a filthy look as Percy's eyes sparkled. 'I mean it, Thalia. He has a point. Silena has been worried about Beckendorf for the past three days. You obviously can see she cares from him a lot. Now she either finally got a message from him and has gone to see him or has decided waiting is taking too long and has gone to find him.'

Thalia swore loudly, pacing back and forth. Annabeth sighed, getting to her feet. Percy watched her with a frown. She strode over to the kitchen, grabbing her coat she had leant Silena for grocery shopping.

'Where're you going?' Thalia and Percy asked at the same time. They scowled at each other.

'Someone has to go and find her before something happens,' Annabeth called out as she ducked under the stairs to grab her boots. 'She doesn't fully understand the risk she is in yet. Seeing as she's my responsibility as well I think I should –.'

'No,' Thalia interrupted. Annabeth paused in the process of putting on her shoe. 'You're still weak from the poison.'

'Thals, haven't we agreed that I'm fine. No repercussions at all.'

'Yeah but if The Brotherhood is indeed lurking around and see you strolling around perfectly healthy then they would know for sure that Beckendorf helped you. It is better if you stay here and let me go and get her. As for the no repercussions from the antidote that's a lie. I can see you are extremely tired. Don't fight me; I know it's true. The bags under your eyes prove that. You haven't rested since you were given the antidote. Beckendorf said when you were in recovery that you would need rest to gain full health.'

Annabeth closed her mouth, kicking off her boot in resignation. Thalia pulled from her own jacket pocket a small bottle. As she set it on the table, it rattled.

'Sleeping pills,' Annabeth stated as she inspected the bottle. She folded her arms over her chest.

'Sedatives,' Thalia corrected. 'It'll just relax your mind and muscles so you can fall asleep easier. Take one now and go to sleep and get the rest you need.'

Annabeth was prepared to tell Thalia to shove it but one look at Thalia's face kept Annabeth silent. Thalia was never worried or concerned and now Annabeth saw the reason behind Thalia's erratic behaviour over the past few days. It was her way of trying to deal with her stress. Even now, Annabeth could see the way Thalia was bouncing softly on the balls of her feet. She was pulling her jacket zip up and down; the way she used to when they were first inducted.

Annabeth sighed and let her head drop. In focusing on Percy and her feelings towards him, Annabeth was beginning to ignore the others around her who also needed her. She had to find a way to balance her emotions out if she was ever going to be able to keep this case back on track. Annabeth walked over slowly, took a tablet and swallowed it dry. And without looking at the two of them, Annabeth went up into her room, changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She waited for the sedative to kick in, letting her mind contemplate the problem of balancing her own tension.

Sometime later Annabeth began to rouse back into consciousness. She couldn't even remember falling asleep but she wasn't overly concerned about that fact. Annabeth lay there, letting the blankets thread through her fingers. She drifted in her semi-conscious state and became aware dimly of another presence in her room. It was then that she heard her name being softly spoken.

'Annabeth.'

* * *

'Annabeth,' the voice said from the doorway.

'Percy?' Annabeth said groggily. She half rose from her bed, reaching for the bedside lamp and flicking it on.

Percy's silhouette was standing just inside the doorway. He took a few cautious steps towards her, the panes of his face softening when he came into the dim light. As Annabeth's eyes adjusted to the dimness she realised he was before her in just a pair of dark cotton pants. Her mouth went dry and her heart beat accelerated. She was definitely awake now.

He was covered in muscle but not outlandishly so that it was all that he was. His chest was bare and softer than the male agents that strutted through the agency but it was nowhere near simply flat. His abdominal muscles were defined nicely, as if they were humbly waiting to be noticed. Not that they needed to wait for Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth couldn't tell in the dark but she knew that he was tanned from swimming training.

'How are you feeling?' he asked huskily.

Annabeth had trouble swallowing. 'I'm fine. What are you doing here?' Her voice almost sounded like a hiss. 'If we're caught …'

'Thalia is still out on finding Silena. I made sure.' Percy took another step forward, so he was a few feet away from the bed. 'Can I stay in here with you?'

'Percy … I … Didn't what Thalia say earlier make you realise the danger of our relationship?'

'Yes, but as I told you, I am not losing you again. I'm staying with you. That's why I'm here.'

'I … I'm not exactly dressed for company,' Annabeth said, feeling the heat come to her face as she clutched at lame excuses. She had remembered throwing off her tank top earlier so she was only wearing her sports bra and pyjama pants so it was true.

Percy glanced down at himself and then back at her. 'Do you think I dress like this in front of everyone?'

'Percy!' It sounded like a groan. She wanted to turn him away and reject him but having him this close to her was enticing.

'C'mon, Annabeth, it's just for a few hours. Please?'

'I … oh, alright. But we really do have be careful about this,' Annabeth added, watching warily as he fell onto the bed. 'If Thalia comes back we're both dead.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Percy smiled, not concerned in the slightest.

Percy propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. Annabeth tried to breathe steadily with him this close beside her. She turned on her side so she was facing him but kept the blanket up to her chin. He didn't seem perturbed by her caution, lying on top of the blankets that held her at bay. He brought his hand up to her face, gently caressing it. Annabeth would have closed her eyes if she hadn't wanted to keep an eye on him.

'Are you okay?' he repeated, his fingers combing through her hair.

'Yes,' she said. 'Perce, I'm really fine.'

He was watching her hair weave through his fingers before his eyes met hers again, smiling mysteriously at her. His fingers moved down her face to her neck and then to her shoulder and down her arm. His fingers were long and slender, making his touch so much softer. Annabeth felt goose bumps rise on her skin from his touch.

'Remind me again why you are here?' Annabeth asked, a little out of breath.

'I'm here to comfort you in any way I can. Is this helping?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. He grinned, moving in closer. Oh God, Annabeth thought as his lips touched hers. His kisses were tender and Annabeth placed her arm around his shoulders, rolling slightly on top of him. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

He had distracted her. She remembered she was scantily dressed when she felt Percy's hand working its way down her back. Her skin tingled and she gasped against his lips. It was her duty to stop this before it got too far. However, she couldn't contain her own curiosity.

Her hand roamed down his chest and back up again, feeling every pane and muscle he had to offer her. Her fingers brushed his nipple and it tensed. He broke their kiss with a strangled gasp. She brought her fingers back there, running it across his nipple again.

'Aye!' he cried.

'Are they really as sensitive as girls?' Annabeth asked, fascinated with her discovery.

'I don't know. Want me to find out?'

Annabeth retracted her hand, blushing. 'I'll be right.'

'Are you sure?' Percy placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her head to meet her eyes. He was smirking. 'It wouldn't be too hard.'

Annabeth quickly kissed him to stop him from talking. She could still feel him smirking through her kiss. Her hands skimmed down his body, resting against his hips. He froze as Annabeth ran her thumbs against his hip bone in slow circles. Annabeth thought she heard a growl in the back of Percy's throat and wanted to grin herself. He deepened their kiss, rolling on top of her. He held his weight on his elbows beside her, dipping his head low to kiss her neck. She grabbed his shoulders as he kissed along her collarbone.

Percy paused and Annabeth froze. All of the things that Annabeth thought she was doing wrong raced through her mind. She hadn't gone this far with a guy before and she wasn't aware of Percy's sexual activity so maybe she was supposed to do something now. She tried to remember all that she heard about sex from other agents but it had escaped her mind in her mild panic.

Percy pulled his head away. His hand was still at her back and with that revelation; she steeled her nerves and took a glance at him. He was not looking at her face but rather down at her stomach, his eyebrows pulled together. Annabeth copied him and saw what had captivated his attention.

He was gazing at the small, thin line in-between her ribcage, slightly above her bellybutton. He placed a finger against it, running it across the scar to reassure himself that it was real. Annabeth noticed that his hand at her back was also on one of her other scars and was doing the same thing.

'When you said you got stabbed, I didn't think …' Percy trailed off, his eyes still on her scar.

'It's okay Percy,' Annabeth said softly.

'It was a long time ago, right?' Percy said with irony, smiling at her.

'And it won't happen in the same way again,' Annabeth added, with a smile of her own.

Percy shook his head, still smiling. 'You're amazingly stubborn, do you know that?'

Annabeth went to reply but Percy had laid his lips on her scar and her retort got stuck in her throat. He continued to kiss parts of her stomach, working his way slowly up to her neck. Annabeth gasped, her eyelids fluttering closed.

She shouldn't be doing this, but she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. Percy's hands were now moving silkily down her back and further. Annabeth could feel that warm sensation building in her stomach and it was now spreading quickly throughout her body.

'Oh, Gods, Percy,' Annabeth gasped, pulling his face back to hers.

He obliged and their lips met again. Annabeth's hands were in his hair, trying to pull him closer even though he was almost squashing her. If Annabeth could see her behaviour she might have been embarrassed but at that moment Percy was all she was focused on. The blanket between the two of them had fallen down and where their skin touched, sparks raced through Annabeth. Percy kissed her more deeply, if that was possible, one hand against her neck and the other up at her hip.

She realised the question she should have been asking is not whether she could do it, but whether she was brave enough to pursue her desires. It turned out she was brave enough.

Annabeth broke their kiss to speak. She was breathing deeply but she had enough breath to speak. 'Do you … uh, do you have protection?'

Percy's eyes widened. He sat up, pulling Annabeth with him, his arms resting on her elbows. He swallowed slowly, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

'I think I know where I can find some but Annabeth … are you sure?'

Annabeth nodded, a small smile on her lips. Percy smiled too, placing his lips against hers. They kissed until Annabeth felt the stirring in her stomach again.

'Percy, uh … the protection?' Annabeth prompted, pushing him lightly towards the door.

'Right,' Percy said distractedly. 'Right.'

He kissed her again as he got up from the bed. He disappeared down the stairs and Annabeth heard his faint footfalls. Annabeth took a few deep breaths, her nerves were beginning to heighten with excitement and she found herself smiling. She was finally going to do it. She had heard about it, but never had she even considered having sex with her line of work. Since Percy though, she was beginning to see her life differently; to want to live her life differently and remembering the feeling of his hands on her skin, she ached for him.

She took off her clothes, dropping them to the floor and pulling the sheets up to her chin. As time grew steadily on with Percy still gone, she grew self-conscious. What if her inexperience showed and it upset him and then he wouldn't speak to her again? What if this was just a ruse and he was downstairs laughing his head off about her foolishness? What if he didn't like what she looked like? What if the other scars made him think she was hideous? In her panic she turned off the bedside lamp. It was a full moon though and its glow bathed her bedroom in light anyway.

But he had agreed, had he not, to do this? He had seen her scars and kissed them to comfort her. Didn't he break out into a smile when she said she wanted him and continued to kiss her before she made him go and find a condom? Annabeth shook her head at her paranoia. He had told her he wanted her and only her. He wasn't about to leave her now.

Finally Percy came back in, grinning, holding a couple of packets in his hands. He faltered a few feet from the bed, looking down. He was looking at her clothes. His eyes met hers and he seemed oddly fixated with her, even in the semi-darkness. She smiled shyly at him and trying to be seductive, called him over with her finger. She must have done something right because he took the last few strides quickly. He sat on the bed, facing away from her and took his pants and underwear off. He gave her a shy grin over his shoulder and slid in next to her under the sheet.

If Annabeth thought the sparks only moments ago were wild, she was sorely mistaken. Everywhere their skin touched felt alive and Annabeth thought they could generate live electricity from the tingling she felt. He kissed her and Annabeth now understood how powerful lust was. Her hand ruffled through his hair and her other swept down his chest. His were at her back and roaming lower. He cupped her bum and then trailed his fingers down her thigh before gripping it to pull her closer. She was nervous, but she was ready.

'Percy,' she gasped as her lips were the one to trail down his neck and then back up to his ear. 'You might want to put that on.' She nodded her head to the packets in his hands.

He nodded distractedly, still wanting to hold her and kiss her. It was only when she placed both hands on his chest and pushed lightly did he stop and do as she asked with an excited chuckle. Her curiosity crept through her excitement and she watched him as he placed it on.

'Annabeth, I'm trying to concentrate,' Percy said with an air of embarrassment but she continued to look at it. It looked so wild and determined. Only when he kissed her again did she forget her fascination. Percy's hands were at her hips and hers at his shoulders.

'Are you ready?' he asked her softly.

Annabeth gazed into his eyes and nodded slowly, wanting him to see her acceptance. His kissed her lightly again.

'You really are beautiful, Annabeth Chase.'

Annabeth could tell that he wanted to go slowly, to prevent her from experiencing too much pain, but in the end, they were both too eager to worry. Annabeth was aware it would hurt and once he pushed himself inside of her; she had to bury her head into the crook of his neck to prevent crying out or gasping. Percy murmured words of comfort and adoration in her ear to soothe her pain. She wasn't aware, however, that when Percy didn't slow or stop his rhythm, that the pain would become a form of pleasure. She moaned as the heat spread throughout her body and her moan excited Percy. He continued to kiss every inch of her he could, as the heat reached its peak.

Afterward, Percy fell beside her, careful not to squash her. Through his panted breaths he slipped out and opted to cradle her body against his, wrapping his arms securely around her. They were both breathing heavily and Annabeth could feel Percy's heart hammering away in his chest. He kissed her hair, his fingers making lazy circles on her stomach. Annabeth had to admit his fingers felt nice as the pain started to throb dully.

'I didn't hurt you too much, did I?' Percy asked affectionately.

Annabeth rolled around so she was facing him, a smile on her lips. She kissed him tenderly and then placed a light kiss on his chest.

'Percy, since when have I been concerned with pain?'

A bubble of laughter erupted from Percy's chest. He pulled her so she was lying on his chest. His arms rested on her bare back and his hands continued to snake up and down her skin. She listened to his heart beat contently away and wrapped her arms around him, securing him to her. They fell into silence and Annabeth wanted to ask the question that was burning inside of her but she wasn't sure whether the answer would adhere her worry or make her feel worse.

'Percy …' Annabeth said, ignoring her nerves.

'Mm …' Percy replied sleepily, squeezing her.

'Did you have sex with someone else before me?'

His fingers paused and although he didn't move apart from that, Annabeth could feel the tension set into his chest. She lifted her head to see his expression to find he was already gazing at her. His eyes were unreadable in the dark.

'I did,' Percy answered and Annabeth's chest clenched. 'But it was a couple of years ago. Is that a problem?'

'No,' Annabeth replied after exhaling a shaky breath. 'As you said, it was years ago. I didn't even know you existed back then.'

'You must understand. I was young and impulsive and … I kept a couple of things from you about Luke and me,' Percy said, wanting her to understand.

'It's okay, Perce, you don't need –,' Annabeth began but Percy cut her off.

'No, I want to. I should have told you the truth to start off with.' He took a deep breath. 'I said Luke and I went our separate ways at the start of high school but it wasn't until a few years ago that we did. I never played football but when Luke got fame for that and I was one of the best at swimming, we soon became the most popular kids in school. I felt like a God, Annabeth and being fifteen … it went to my head.

'There was a party and I got drunk and wound up in bed with my then girlfriend. When I woke up that next morning and remembered what I had done at the party, I was disgusted. I realised that who I had turned into wasn't who I wanted to be. So I told Luke my concerns and he brushed them away and that was when I knew I couldn't be like that anymore. When I told my girlfriend about my decision, she dumped me. I was effectively booted out of the popular group and I think the thing that shocked them the most was that I wasn't concerned about their rejection. I sometimes wondered what life would be like if I was still one of them and then, a couple of years later I met you.' At this he smiled at her, his whole demeanour changing. He squeezed her affectionately.

'I knew right away that you were the one I was waiting for. The reason I had changed to be better and unselfish. And even though you knocked me out and then tried to kill me.' Annabeth winced. 'My feelings for you haven't changed since then. I hope you can forgive me for lying to you but I didn't want you to be disappointed. I'm not that reckless and a dick of a kid anymore.'

Annabeth gazed at him sympathetically. Something different stirred in her heart now, something she was afraid to say and afraid to even admit. Instead, she scooted closer so she could kiss him. He held her as she deepened the kiss. When she finally broke away, red faced and out of breath she smiled at him.

'You're a remarkable person, Percy Jackson. I don't want you any other way.'

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead. She snuggled down on his chest, letting the rhythm of his heart beat soothe her.

'Where did you get the condoms from, anyway?' Annabeth asked, changing the subject.

'Thalia's bag,' he said with a smirk. 'I saw them in there one time she asked me to get something for her. You don't think they were for Luke, do you?'

'That's a little disturbing and disgusting,' Annabeth shuddered and Percy laughed heartily.

'You should try and get some sleep. Thalia would never forgive me if I kept you up all night.'

'If Thalia found out about tonight I don't think you would need to worry about her forgiving you but of her not killing you.'

He laughed again and kissed her again. He made sure she had settled down comfortably against his chest again and then started to trail his fingers down her back again. Was it her hearing or was Percy actually humming a tune? Smiling at his happiness and her somewhat own ecstasy, Annabeth fell asleep to his soft humming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sorry guys it has taken me a while to update; I've been hard pressed for inspiration for this story but I am determined to finish.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth drifted awake, reliving the night before under closed eyelids. She smiled, reaching out to touch Percy … who was not there. She moved her hand around the bed, affirming he really wasn't there. She opened her eyes blearily, lifting her head from the pillow.

'Percy?' she questioned groggily.

She sat up, bringing the blankets with her, leaving her back exposed to the cool air. She gazed around the room, blinking. She felt a little jaded that Percy hadn't stayed with her; she had assumed that was what couples did after having sex but apparently Percy didn't. Annabeth tried not to think anything of it but it was at that precise notion that the doubt starting to creep into her mind. Everything from shame to con went through Annabeth's head and she had to try and remind herself that Percy would have had a very good explanation; or he would need one. It was at that moment that she heard Thalia's enraged voice coming from below.

'I can't believe you! We're supposed to be helping you and this is how you repay us?'

Annabeth leapt from the bed, racing to her cupboard for clothes. Her panic had her trying to place the sleeve of her shirt on her head and her pants on backwards. She righted herself, heart pounding as she nearly tripped down the stairs. She jumped over the last two stairs, skidding to a stop about to explain. She glanced up and faltered, realising Thalia was not speaking to Percy.

Silena looked up when Annabeth crashed into the room and Thalia followed suit, her expression softening.

'I didn't mean to wake you,' she tried to say politely but it was edged with leftover venom.

'It's fine,' Annabeth said, a little too quickly for Thalia raised an eyebrow. 'What are you arguing about this time?' Annabeth asked, casually striding to one of the stools at the bench and sitting upon it.

Silena was the one who answered. 'I found Charlie. That was why I was out for so long but Thalia didn't find it too joyous.'

'I spent all night looking for you,' Thalia said forcefully. 'I was beginning to worry that they had caught you.'

'You were worried about me?' Silena asked in disbelief.

'Yes. I might not show it a lot but –.'

'It's who Thalia is,' Annabeth finished.

Annabeth was only listening distantly to their conversation, her focus on searching the room for Percy. She hadn't realised after she had spoken that the two of them had stared at her until it was too late. She looked back at them and shrugged, turning away again, her face growing hot.

'I'm not saying anything that isn't true. Besides, I wanted to hear what Silena found out,' she clarified.

'Are you sure about that? Your attention seems elsewhere,' Thalia said doubtfully.

Annabeth sighed, returning her gaze to the two of them. 'What are you insinuating? That I don't want this to be over?'

'No, that you and Percy …' Thalia started before she trailed off. Her eyes widened. 'You two were alone together the entire night.'

Annabeth snorted, hoping it would fool Thalia. 'Oh come off it, Thalia. I was asleep the entire night, thanks to your stupid sleeping pill.'

'It was a sedative and it was only works for a few hours!'

'You gave your partner a sedative?' Silena asked sharply. 'What if they were attacked and she was halfway to Morpheus' opened arms?'

'The point is –.' Thalia began but Silena yelled over the top of her.

'And you call me stupid! Who cares if the two of them want each other? It's about time there was more love in their lives. And I mean the both of them.'

'You think I want to be the bad guy,' Thalia almost shrieked, as Annabeth blushed. 'Personally, I find it great Annabeth has found Percy but if she continues this then she will get kicked out of the Institute and I won't lose her like that!'

Annabeth watched the two of them, mouth open in shock. Silena was surprised as well but she recovered quickly.

'Thalia,' Silena said with a shake of her head. 'From what I've heard, it's not your choice to make. It's Annabeth's.'

Again, Annabeth found herself the centre of attention. She went to speak but had lost the words she was trying to say so she closed her mouth. Silena had said the very same thing Apollo had told her; there would be a time when she had to make a choice between Percy and her job. Annabeth looked at Thalia helplessly, unable to tell her that Silena was lying. Thalia looked just as helpless, her eyes almost pleading with Annabeth.

'You believe me, that I want you to be happy but I can't?' Thalia asked, uncharacteristically soft.

Annabeth went to reply but was interrupted by a loud groaning issued from the couch. Percy stuck his head up, his hair in disarray, blinking from the light. Annabeth smiled in resignation at his messy look and also part relief that he was there.

'What's with all of the shouting?' he asked the three of them dazedly. 'I was trying to sleep.'

'Yeah right,' Silena muttered.

'Nothing,' Annabeth answered him after sharing a grin with Silena. She walked over and sat on the corner of the couch beside him. 'Silena was about to tell us what news she heard from Beckendorf.'

He blinked slowly, smiling drowsily at her. 'Fire away,' he called out, lying back down on his makeshift bed.

Thalia rolled her eyes at him. 'Out of all the boys, Annabeth …'

'I know,' Annabeth said and Percy gave her a wink.

'Anyway,' Silena said loudly. 'Charlie didn't want to talk much in case he was being followed by The Brotherhood but he did confirm that they knew he stole the antidote.'

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. 'Did he know the whereabouts of The Brotherhood?'

Silena shook her head. 'He believed they would have moved. They were never situated in the one place. Too easy to find.'

Thalia nodded. 'Makes sense, Annabeth. That's why we've never found them.'

'Although there's Beckendorf we need to keep safe.'

'He won't come in,' Silena interjected. 'He doesn't want to compromise our safety.'

'Makes it more difficult,' Thalia said.

'He also said that they were getting restless,' Silena added, grabbing a mug to make a coffee.

'They're preparing an assault,' Annabeth said grimly.

'Well, they can after I get breakfast,' Percy said, getting up and joining Silena in the kitchen.

Their conversation broke, Annabeth and Thalia lost in their own thoughts. While Annabeth's mind was in overdrive, her eyes followed Percy, who was now throwing fruit over Silena trying to annoy her. She ignored it until a stray strawberry slipped from his fingers and fell into the milk container, spraying her shirt with milk. She gasped and then threw the rest of the strawberries at Percy who laughed and ducked from the onslaught. He surrendered and they stood side by side again, making their breakfast in a sibling-like rhythm.

'They seem rather relaxed,' Thalia observed, coming over to Annabeth.

'_He's_ pretending to be,' Annabeth replied, watching the tense way he held his shoulders.

The two of them watched Silena and Percy in silence, smiling and joking quietly with each other, even though their postures grew rigid and their silences in-between jokes. Every so often, Percy would glance over to her. Annabeth gave him a tiny smile the last time he looked over and he returned it with a small one of his own.

'Annabeth, Beckendorf is the only one who can help us end this,' Thalia said quietly, so the other two couldn't hear. 'I spoke to the Board earlier this morning and they too, are getting impatient. They want this mission ended and I don't think it's to do with The Brotherhood getting stronger.'

'It's because of Percy and I,' Annabeth stated. Surprisingly, Annabeth wasn't perturbed by that fact, instead a peaceful wave washed over her, as if she had known this would happen all along.

'Annabeth about your choice –,' Thalia began but Silena interrupted her.

'There's one more thing Charlie said you should probably hear.'

'What's that?' Thalia asked.

'He thought that The Brotherhood was going to attack in a couple of days but he heard a rumour they had something planned first. Something that would tip the balance in their favour.'

Annabeth frowned, looking to Thalia, who was equally confused. She gave Annabeth a shrug, indicating she knew as much of this plan as Annabeth did.

'We'll have to jump that hurdle when it comes,' Thalia told them all. She stretched and yawned. 'I'm going to get a few hours' sleep. Annabeth, keep an eye on these two.'

Thalia jerked her head towards Percy and Silena. Silena rolled her eyes and Percy looked outraged. Thalia smirked at them and went into her room around the corner, pulling the curtain shut to give her privacy. Annabeth sighed as she wandered over to the two of them. Percy offered her a slice of his toast and she bit into it, savouring the flavour. He smiled at her, curving his body around hers as they continued to eat from the same plates, sometimes catching each other's eyes and smiling before looking away.

'Something happened to you two,' Silena mused, watching them.

Percy winked at Annabeth and smiled mysteriously at Silena.

'Maybe today is just a sunny day,' Percy said vaguely.

He grabbed hand on the bench top, threading his fingers through hers. Annabeth gave him a playful nudge and continued to eat her breakfast.

'Fine, don't tell me,' Silena said playfully

'Do we really need to tell you?' Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well actually, a play by play –.'

'Is unnecessary,' Annabeth said hastily, blushing.

Silena and Percy laughed, even though he was reddening too. 'You heard her. Use your imagination.'

'I think I'll leave you two to that one,' Silena said, continuing to laugh. 'I need a shower anyway.'

Percy watched as Silena walked off and waited until she was out of eyesight and ear shot before he picked Annabeth up and swung her around, laughing. Annabeth shrieked and batted him but soon she was laughing with him.

'Percy,' she chastised in his arms.

He looked up at her innocently and then let her slide down to the ground. He placed his forehead against hers and ever so slightly, brought her lips to his. The kiss wasn't long but Percy kept his forehead on hers and his eyes closed.

'I'm sorry I had to leave you to wake up on your own,' he murmured to her. 'I wanted to stay with you but I knew I couldn't.'

'It's okay,' Annabeth said, watching his serene face. 'I nearly had a heart attack when I heard Thalia yelling.'

Percy chuckled, opening his eyes. 'I almost fell off of the couch where I was pretending to sleep. You know, I've come to the conclusion that your bed really has more benefits than mine. Do you think I could sleep in there tonight as well?'

'Depends on how could you are,' Annabeth said, winking at him. 'I wish Thalia wouldn't be the one to break us up though.'

'I wonder how bad it would have gone if Thalia did catch us in the bed this morning,' Percy mused.

'Oh, it would be embarrassing,' she said, kissing him again. 'But maybe she would have been okay with us, if she just was 'Thalia' and not 'Thalia the agent'.'

'You think so?' Percy asked, in between kissing her cheeks, then her nose and finally her lips.

She nodded so she didn't have to break their kiss. Their kisses grew more frenzied and Percy placed her on top of the bench.

'Damn,' Percy panted. 'I don't think I thought that through enough.'

Annabeth laughed as she realised she was now a head taller than him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, which was now at the same height but he was chuckling. He turned his head into the crook of her neck to which he nuzzled fondly. Annabeth giggled as his stubble tickled her and he broke away grinning. She leapt down into his arms, resting her head against his chest. He sighed and held her tight.

Annabeth closed her eyes. She remembered asking herself why did The Brotherhood want Percy and she found herself re-asking the same question. Holding her as tenderly as he was, she wondered who would think he was a threat. It always came back to his father, she decided but if genetics played a part then his father wouldn't be that bad, could he?

Percy shifted and then cleared his throat. Annabeth pulled away to see him gazing at her solemnly. He seemed to be struggling to find the words to whatever was troubling him. Annabeth rubbed his arm and smiled encouragingly at him. He finally said it in a rush.

'I know you have to choose and all but maybe we should talk about it?'

'Perce …' Annabeth pulled away, pained.

'I don't want to make it any harder than what it already is.'

'Then don't bring it up,' Annabeth said shortly.

'You can't sweep this under the mat; not after last night,' Percy insisted.

'I know,' Annabeth sighed. 'But this is a big decision for me.'

'Yeah I realise that –.'

'Then why are pressing the matter?' Annabeth cut in.

'Because we are running out of time. You heard Silena. The Brotherhood agents are ready to take me.'

'They won't get you.'

'Say they don't and we negotiate with them and I am free. Are we just going to go back to our old lives?'

'We tried that and it didn't work,' Annabeth pointed out.

'Well then what if I join the Institute with you and become your partner?' Percy suggested.

Annabeth shook her head. 'They won't allow that. Not with our history.'

'It almost sounds like you don't want to choose,' Percy accused.

'It's a little harder than you think,' Annabeth shot back, her anger rising.

'No, Annabeth, it's not,' Percy sighed. 'You know what I would choose but obviously we aren't at the same standing points.'

'Percy, no –.'

'Just, don't Annabeth. I don't want to hear your excuses. You need to sort this out and apparently I'm in the way.'

'Percy …' Annabeth called out but he had already walked away.

Annabeth fell into the lounge chair and placed her head in her hands. Percy was right; she was running out of time to put off her decision. There was something in the air now that signified they were drawing to the final confrontation. Annabeth knew the signs and feelings; the tense nerves emanating from all of them and building excitement of a fight that kept her body pumping with adrenaline. This time, Annabeth's adrenaline was also accompanied by a sense of dread and anxiety concerning Percy's life.

Annabeth turned on the television and changed the channels idly, her eyes unfocused as she thought about Percy. He would have no hesitation about leaping into a fray and that frightened Annabeth. Fights were always chaotic and split second maneuverers and it didn't take more than one stray blow to the head to take out someone. Annabeth considered going and negotiating for Percy with The Brotherhood alone. They would either arrest her or kill her on the spot before she uttered a single word. She could try though; maybe have Thalia positioned in a sniper spot to protect her …

Annabeth imagined if the roles were reversed and Percy was the one charged to protect her. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably at the prospect of not being at his side. Annabeth was forced to abandon her plan. Her feelings towards him had strengthened; it pained her even now that he was avoiding her. She was puzzled as to why only minutes before they were kissing and laughing together and then they were arguing the next. She pictured his smile, his eyes alert and sparkling with excitement. The fluttering in her stomach heightened. Annabeth had heard Clarisse complain about the same thing once but they were …

Annabeth straightened, her eyes widening in shock. She visualized her telling Percy that he had to leave, go back to his old life for she had chosen to stay with the Institute. She saw his crushed face, his eyes glistening as he accepted her decision. She tried not to double over in pain. It was true, Annabeth thought to herself. Though could it be … She couldn't possibly …

'Hey! Where are you going?' Annabeth snapped from her reverie when Silena ghosted into her peripheral.

Silena flinched guiltily before she straightened and gazed steadily at Annabeth.

'I need to see Charlie,' she said, almost daring Annabeth to argue.

Annabeth spluttered, leaping from the chair with an agent's grace and then argued. 'Silena, you can't go on your own. I will go with you.'

'No, you have to stay and guard Percy,' Silena said firmly.

'Thalia can do that.' Annabeth went to grab her jacket from the peg. Silena put her hand on her arm, preventing it.

'Thalia is asleep. She won't be able to protect anyone.'

'She can wake up. Besides, it's not too much of a hassle in here. Outside it's a different story.'

'Annabeth,' Silena said kindly. 'I'm not the one they are after and I'm the only one who Charlie will talk to; whether he wants to or not.'

'Once they learn of your relationship with him they will hunt you,' Annabeth said forcefully, wanting her to understand. She reached for her jacket again and Silena stopped her, again. 'If you would just wait and let me wake Thalia, then we can go together.'

'I don't want you to wake up Thalia. The poor thing followed me all night and she needs to sleep.'

'Don't you need to sleep?' Annabeth hinted.

Silena smiled knowingly at her tone. 'Maybe. Annabeth, this is the only time I can see him. If you were in my position and this was Percy we were talking about, would you take it?'

'Percy and I aren't –.'

'Would you take it?'

'What makes you think I feel that strongly towards him?'

Silena rolled her eyes. 'Don't make me explain it; you'll get embarrassed by your own behaviour. I know you love him just as I know you two were together last night. Don't deny it,' Silena added as Annabeth went to protest. 'It's as clear as day to me. So I'm asking you again: if you had the chance to see Percy, would you do it even if it was risky.'

Annabeth looked at her desperately, knowing what her answer was and always would be. 'Just let me go with you,' Annabeth pleaded.

Silena smiled sadly. 'I knew you loved him. You need to tell him soon before it's too late. Oh, and there is one more thing.'

'What?'

Silena took a step towards her. 'I'm really sorry about this.'

Annabeth stared at her confused. She was about to ask what she meant but Silena brought her arm across and smashed Annabeth in the temple with something hard and heavy. Annabeth cried out, falling against the wall and then sliding down it, black spots in her vision. She distantly heard a door slam. Annabeth tried to get to her feet, staggering dangerously but remaining upright, much to her relief. Her hand went to the side of her hand and she felt a raised lump from the blow.

Annabeth had to go after her, once the spots in her eyes vanished. She grabbed her jacket from the peg and had difficulty finding the holes for her arms. Her head spun and the world around her swam in front of her eyes. She found herself slipping down to the floor, her legs giving way. She kept her hand on the bump and she tried opening and closing her eyes to get her vision back. Annabeth didn't know how long she sat there fighting unconsciousness until she heard Percy's distorted voice.

'Annabeth, I need to tell you something important. Annabeth? _Annabeth!_'

Pounding footsteps reverberated in Annabeth's skull announced Percy's arrival. Each pounding step became louder and was more likely to split her skull in half. She closed her eyes at the same time arms wrapped around her frame, cradling her.

''M alright,' she said. It was muffled against Percy's bicep.

'What happened?' Percy asked her and then shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Thalia!'

'Ow, Percy stop yelling it's hurting my head,' Annabeth snapped.

'Sorry,' he whispered. 'Are you okay?'

'Silena knocked me in the head so once it stops pounding –.'

'Silena!' Percy cried out in shock. 'Sorry,' he said quieter for Annabeth winced.

Annabeth heard another set of footsteps, skidding and scuffing along the floorboards. Thalia's grumpy voice came seconds afterwards. 'Jackson you better have a good … Annabeth?'

Thalia was blurry as Annabeth opened her eyes. She crouched on the other side of Percy, gingerly probing the bump on her head.

'She was attacked –.' Percy started.

'It wasn't The Brotherhood, Thals,' Annabeth said quickly. 'Silena just wanted to see Beckendorf and I told I would go with her but she wouldn't listen and then, she hit me!'

'Silena?' Thalia said blankly. 'I'll have to go after her. Annabeth, get some ice on that and then I'll call if I need your help. I warned her when we were coming home this morning that Beckendorf had to lie low for a few days.'

'She's not usually this reckless,' Percy said, helping Annabeth to her feet when she started to rise. 'She would have had a good reason to go.'

Thalia snorted. 'Percy her reason for seeing him would be the same reason you would try to go to Annabeth if you were told you couldn't see her.'

Annabeth and Percy shared a glance. Percy looked away first and Annabeth repressed a sigh. If only he knew how much pain it caused when he wanted to ignore someone, she thought, remembering her epiphany. She turned and saw Thalia frown in thought. Annabeth went to ask but Thalia was at the kitchen in the blink of an eye. Annabeth watched as Thalia opened cupboard after cupboard, pulling out their concealed drawers, examining the contents. She eventually withdrew several small knives, sliding them into the hidden sheaths in her clothes.

'Thalia,' Annabeth said in a tone that made Thalia stop and look at her. She took a step toward her, out of Percy's arms. 'You think Silena withheld parts of The Brotherhood's plans, don't you?' When Thalia never confirmed nor denied it, Annabeth continued to voice her thoughts. 'Of course, why would she go to the extreme of hitting me when she was against the violence in the first place?'

Thalia nodded. 'She wanted to see Beckendorf and probably because she loved him but the sort of desperation that makes someone hit their friend comes from more than that.'

'Then we should go together,' Annabeth said, although she already knew the answer.

'Percy needs your protection now more than ever and you need to sit down before you get you pass out.'

Thalia strapped on the last of her knives and gave Annabeth a swift hug, checking her temple once more. She turned to Percy, who was hovering beside Annabeth. He was gazing calmly back at her and they appeared to be silently communicating with each other. Annabeth wondered when they had become close enough to do that.

'I'll look after her if she needs me,' Percy said quietly.

Thalia nodded and with one last look at Annabeth, took off after Silena again. The thud of the door closing echoed in the stillness of the room. Annabeth sighed and gingerly went to the fridge. She went to pull out the tray of ice but Percy was already there and lifting it from the spot.

'I can do it myself,' Annabeth said softly, not looking at him.

'Just because I told you earlier I would give you space, does not mean I don't care about you,' Percy told her but he handed her the tray anyway.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and she set about getting the ice in a bag and then working her way to the couch again. Percy remained in the kitchen gazing solemnly towards the place where you could see his apartment from.

'I don't want to fight,' Annabeth called to him. He turned to look at her, his green eyes slightly hard. 'I'm not contesting what you said. It is true but Percy it wasn't fair you asking me to choose on the spot.'

He looked away again. 'It's hard to see you question whether you would be with me when it's all I want.'

'I know, Perce and I feel the same way when I think of leaving you but –.'

'But what?' Percy asked in disbelief. 'Who cares what they say?' He came towards her. 'I want to be with you and you want to be with me, what is there to decide?'

Annabeth remained silent. In truth there shouldn't be any doubt, so why was she hesitating? Did retirement really sound that bad?

'I see,' Percy said, trying to keep his voice even. 'So, if you did choose to be with me, what happens then?'

'There is a meeting with Board and I am stripped of my identity at the Institute.'

'That's why you're hesitating, isn't it?' Percy asked softly, sitting beside her. 'You're scared you don't know who you are without the Institute.'

Annabeth closed her eyes in shame and nodded, the ice rattling against her head.

'Oh, Annabeth,' Percy sighed. He flung an arm around her. 'Why didn't you tell me that?'

'Embarrassed,' Annabeth replied stiffly. 'I should know who I am and what I do but whenever I think of that –.'

'It coincides with the Institute,' Percy finished. 'You can have a new life though. One that I can be in without consequences.'

'Can't we just have the now though? For a little longer?'

Percy sighed. 'Sure, Annabeth, for now.'

He pushed her gently so she was lying against his shoulder. She tucked her legs up underneath her as Percy flicked through channels, not really stopping on one. Annabeth soon drifted off for a small nap and was startled when she awoke to see it was way after lunch. Percy was beside her asleep as well, his mouth lolling open. She had a dull headache and the ice had melted in the bag but a couple of aspirin later she would be fine. She shook Percy awake, who yawned and got slowly to his feet.

'Thalia and Silena mustn't be back yet,' Percy observed.

'Something's wrong,' Annabeth said with a frown. She rose to her feet and strode towards the door.

'Hold up,' Percy said, grabbing her arm. 'What makes you think that?'

'She knew where they were meeting Perce and it wouldn't take her this long to bring her back without some form of interference. I have to go and check on her.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, Annabeth you need to think this through. You have no idea where they are or went. If you go storming out there you'll get us lost.'

'Us?'

'Yes, us. I am not letting you go on your own and I can't go outside with you, since I am who they want so if you go outside I _will_ follow you.'

'What are you doing to me?' Annabeth asked him. 'Oh, not in that way,' she said as he went to protest. 'I never used to worry about people. I trusted them to do their job and come home. I mean, everyone I cared about could take care of themselves but you … Is this how it is for everyone else?'

Percy laughed, pulling her into a hug. 'Yes. Did they really teach you to be fearless?'

'I'm not sure it was teaching so much it was ignorance on my part,' Annabeth said with a small smile. 'I'm going to have to work out some of this tension. Not, that way,' Annabeth added as Percy raised his eyebrows. 'I need to hit the bag.'

'Okay, but after,' Percy said, steering her to the bench. 'You have lunch.'

Annabeth huffed and complained right up until Percy placed the sandwich in front of her and her stomach more than spoke for her. Percy laughed as she dug into the food, eating his own contently in front of her.

'Hungry?' Percy asked, smirking.

'No,' Annabeth said around a mouthful of sandwich. 'Need to finish fast so I can exercise; according to you.'

She bounced from her stool, looking at Percy from over her shoulder. He was shaking his head as he piled their dirty plates together, picking at fruit on the bowl in front of him. Annabeth smiled to herself, placing the tape around her knuckles before applying her gloves. She stripped down to a singlet and shorts. She even decided to tape her feet to do some kickboxing exercises also. Her first punch against the bag felt like a release of emotions she hadn't experienced since the first days of her case. She breathed out a sigh and then lost herself in the bag.

The sun was beginning to set when Annabeth decided to call it a day. She gazed around the apartment. She could hear the shower distantly from the side room, but still no sign of Thalia or Silena. Annabeth's instincts were right; something was wrong. The apartment seemed too quiet now and Annabeth hesitated pulling the tape from her hands and feet. She glanced across to Percy's apartment and then found herself walking so she was pressed up against the glass. A note was placed on his window and was placed there deliberately for Percy himself.

_Percy, we would like to talk. Call home ASAP._

The Brotherhood symbol completed the note. Annabeth's heart sped up. The only sign that they didn't know their exact whereabouts was the other note beside it, facing inwards. Annabeth was hardly reassured by that fact. She didn't even know how long it had been up there for and she didn't want Percy to see it, in case he decided to do what they asked. Annabeth tried to think through her options but each one ended badly for them. Maybe this time The Brotherhood had trapped them into a corner and there was no easy way out.

Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder and reacted instinctively. She turned and brought her elbow up at the same time. Her attacker would fall and she would bring her knee up and knock them out; as she had done before but it was when the attacker didn't know her moves. They blocked her elbow and it was only when she got a glimpse of startled green eyes did she hesitate to get a closer look.

'Whoa, Annabeth, it's just me,' Percy said, his wet hair spraying droplets over the two of them.

Annabeth dropped her arm, her breaths coming out in pants from her erratic heart. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, grey into green as Annabeth's breaths slowly became regular and she felt in control.

'I'm sorry,' she told him. 'I felt like something was wrong and I reacted.'

'It's okay,' Percy said. 'I probably should have waited until you calmed down but you were so tense and rigid looking out …'

Annabeth saw too late what Percy was about to do and couldn't warn him before he stared out of the window. His eyes rested on the note, widening. His face paled, his green eyes more pronounced. His reaction wasn't over surprised and when he turned to Annabeth, he looked almost guilty.

'Percy, have you already seen the note?'

He gulped and nodded and Annabeth felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

'You called them, didn't you?'

'It was only for a minute,' Percy blurted out and Annabeth struggled to breathe properly. He had betrayed them. 'It was when we were arguing and I just wanted to see if they would spare you if I agreed.'

'Percy, no,' Annabeth groaned, her head dropping to her hands.

'When I realised they wouldn't, I hung up straight away I swear.'

'You don't understand, Percy. They wanted to track where you were so they could find you.'

'But I wasn't on there for long,' Percy said desperately.

'It doesn't matter, they can still trace it.'

She met his gaze again. He looked as scared and shocked as she felt.

'I just wanted you to be safe,' he said helplessly.

'And they knew that,' Annabeth said bitterly. 'As did the Institute when they warned me not to get involved with you. People do desperate things for the ones they love.'

Percy went to reply but froze with his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Annabeth blinked, stunned too by what she said. Percy recovered first, looking at his feet. He looked to be on the verge of either passing out or about to face an execution squad. He chuckled, a little hysterically and then he faced her, smiling.

'You have it all figured out, just as usual,' he said smiling, his arms stretching wide. 'Well I guess I should have seen that coming. Annabeth, you're right. I am, truly and helplessly, in love with you.'

Time had frozen or Annabeth's heart had stopped, she didn't care which. She wanted to run, the direction still a little hazy to her. He couldn't be in love her, he just couldn't and yet he was. This wasn't right. She was the one that was stupid enough to fall for him, not the other way around.

Annabeth knew she had to reply but she didn't know what to say. The obvious reply was there but she couldn't bring herself around to say it, or could she. She heard herself make a noise that sounded as though she was choking. She cleared her throat but then the front door burst open, Thalia supporting Silena, both of them splattered with dirt and blood.

'No!' Annabeth cried.

She rushed over and helped Thalia get Silena into a seat. Annabeth began feeling around for the injury but Thalia placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head mutely. Thalia was deathly pale and seemed to be on the verge of shock, which frightened Annabeth more than the blood.

'Percy, get anything you can find, now,' Annabeth yelled at him, hoping he would understand.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Silena, who was gazing blankly ahead of her, her eyes wide and unblinking. Annabeth gently prodded her to get a reaction but there was still nothing.

'Annabeth, the blood isn't hers,' Thalia said gently. 'She's gone into shock.'

'What happened?' Percy asked, coming back into the room, laden with towels, bandages, antiseptics, scissors and even Band-Aids.

'What do you mean, 'the blood isn't hers'?' Annabeth demanded. 'Whose is it then?'

'Beckendorf's,' Thalia said grimly. She wiped her face wearily, trailing blood everywhere. Annabeth noticed her hands were shaking slightly. 'I got there and knew something immediately was about to happen. You know, Annabeth, when everything is quiet and tense and I felt like I was being watched. I felt it. I saw Silena and Beckendorf ahead and he was holding her and smiling. She placed her hand on his cheek and then everything erupted.'

Thalia swallowed, her eyes closed out of guilt or shame; Annabeth thought it was a mixture of both. She continued, her voice more hallow. 'They came from every angle, Brotherhood agents, straight towards them. I took out as many as I could but by the time I reached them, Beckendorf was severally injured. He pushed her into my arms and told me to go. By the time I got her to safety and went back for him … I was too late.' Thalia dropped her head. 'They didn't even take his body. They just left it there, in the open for all to see. And, Annabeth, I had to leave it to. I called it in, but Silena had wandered back and saw and it was all I could do to get her to come back here.'

'I know, Thalia,' Annabeth consoled. She felt someone staring at her and looked to Percy. He was still pale but his eyes were fixed on her as if she was about to leave as well.

'It was horrible,' Silena said hoarsely, startling everyone. They all waited for her to say more but she remained motionless, staring unblinkingly ahead of her.

Thalia gestured that Annabeth should join her out of earshot of Silena. Annabeth got up stopping beside Percy on her way.

'Stay with her and maybe try and get her to talk,' Annabeth murmured to him.

'Do you think I should try and clean her up a bit?' Percy asked, worry plain in his voice.

'You can try but I don't know how she'll take it.'

He nodded. 'This was callous. How could they do that to one of their own?'

'If they truly thought it was for the greater good, they won't let anything get in their way,' Annabeth shrugged. She squeezed his arm gently and went over to Thalia, who was waiting on the mats.

'I think this is the start of their end game,' Thalia started without pretence. 'A blatant attack in public would get us involved and while we're focusing on that, they'll come in and attack from behind.'

Annabeth was reminded of the note on Percy's window. Annabeth knew she should tell Thalia about the note but she held her silence. Things had to happen at the right time and Thalia couldn't be here when that happened. A plan began to form in Annabeth's mind. It wasn't as sound as she preferred but it didn't cause as much bloodshed, which was what Annabeth wanted.

Annabeth nodded and though she hated to do it, she lied to Thalia. 'I can see your point but we have at least one advantage that they don't know we're situated here.'

'I wouldn't be so sure. We can't underestimate them.' Thalia bit her lip and then Annabeth saw how truly shaken she was. Her hands were still shaking and she kept blinking, trying to prevent tears.

'Thalia, what aren't you telling me?' Annabeth asked, feeling slightly hypocritical.

'I was in the fight, Annabeth but they completely ignored me,' Thalia said. 'I'm supposed to be enemy number one to them, right? They didn't even take a second glance at me. I know they recognised me. Even after, Beckendorf … it was as if I was invisible. I've never … I've never had that happen before.'

Annabeth wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to put every ounce of comfort she could into one hug. Thalia's fists knotted in the back of Annabeth's singlet, her head resting on her shoulder. Thalia wasn't one for hugs but in that moment Annabeth knew her friend needed someone to try and help her hold it together.

'Thalia, you are in shock,' Annabeth said firmly. She pulled away from her enough to look her in the eye. 'I need you to take a shower and then take one of those sedatives to get a few hours' sleep. Can you do that?'

'Silena …'

'I can watch over Silena. Once you're awake we need to discuss getting Silena to the Institute.'

'You want Silena to go to the Institute?'

'She'll need someone to talk to and I don't think we're the right candidates. I'll continue this conversation after you have some sleep.'

'Okay, okay,' Thalia said vaguely, her voice trailing off. She squeezed Annabeth's hand gratefully and went to the shower.

Annabeth watched her worriedly but then went back to Silena and Percy. Percy looked up when he heard her footsteps. He patted Silena, rising from his seat and making his way to Annabeth.

'Still nothing?' Annabeth asked, gazing at her.

Percy shook his head. 'I cleaned her up but she won't or can't say anything. Annabeth, I'm really worried about her.'

'I know. I am too. I'm going to get Thalia to take her to the Institute in the morning so she can talk to someone.'

'Is that wise?'

'We don't have any other choice,' Annabeth said regrettably.

'This isn't just about her mental stability, is it?' Percy guessed.

'Sometimes I wished you didn't have this uncanny ability to read me, Percy.' She gave him a wry smile. 'They know we are here but I don't believe they will attack until tomorrow. I want to get Thalia and Silena out of here so they at least, won't get hurt.'

'Why don't we leave? Move to another safe house?'

'They will no doubt have someone watching us now. They won't harm Thalia and Silena when their priority is you. Thalia said herself they ignored her when they attacked Beckendorf.'

'So they won't harm anyone but me,' Percy concluded.

'Oh, they will hurt me,' Annabeth said, smiling sadly. 'I was the one who turned Beckendorf against them and they also know I have a very personal tie to you. They will try to use me against you and vice versa.'

Percy's eyes hardened at hearing that but softened almost imperceptibly as he glanced at Silena.

'She shouldn't have had to go through this,' he murmured. 'Is all of this my fault?'

'No, Percy. Silena made her own choice, just as Beckendorf and your father made theirs.'

'But not you. Not yet,' he said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 'Can't you see what would happen if we were separated.' He gestured to Silena. 'I would be like her, Annabeth. Broken and lifeless.'

Percy left her before she went to reply, disappearing once again. She could hear the dull thud of fists against the punching bag and decided to leave him alone. She sat down in the vacated seat beside Silena, letting everything fade from her mind. Periodically she held Silena's hand, sometimes talking to her, to see if would respond. Annabeth gave up talking to her after a while and just sat quietly beside her. She got up to eat a tasteless dinner as the night drew on. Percy had come out and gone to his bed without a word and still Silena and Annabeth sat together.

By the time Annabeth could hear Percy's deep breaths signalling he was asleep, she had pulled out a few magazines and started to do the puzzles in them, occasionally glancing at Silena. A cold cup of tea sat in front of her and Silena, both untouched.

'Annabeth, why?' Silena said for the first time since the late afternoon.

Annabeth put down her magazine slowly, so not to startle her and gazed in her direction. Her voice was so shattered and lifeless, it broke Annabeth's heart. Annabeth didn't know what to say to her. It came with the job. He was doing it to protect you. None of them seemed to be a good answer. Silena focused on Annabeth's face, her face still a mask of shock. She didn't seem to be able to comprehend what she had seen and her eyelids kept fluttering as if they were trying to keep her from seeing the horrors she must be reliving. Tears glistened in her eyes but they either couldn't fall or she wouldn't let them.

'Why would they do that to him? Why?'

'I don't know, Silena,' Annabeth answered softly, feeling her own tears spring to her eyes.

'He only just told me he loves me and I never had the chance to say it back. What if he … if he.' Her voice became shaky.

'He knew, Silena,' Annabeth said. She placed her hand on hers. 'He protected you for a reason.'

'I didn't want him to. I wish they killed me too.' Tears ran down Silena's face.

'Don't think like that,' Annabeth said sadly, pulling her into a hug as she struggled to keep her own tears from falling.

Silena started coughing and spluttering before crying heart-breaking sobs against Annabeth, who held her through all of it. Silena hiccupped, seeming to have cried out everything she had. Her body was still shuddering as she held on tightly to Annabeth's arms. Annabeth closed her eyes, knowing words would not comfort her.

'Can't you see now?' she asked, sniffling.

'See what?' Annabeth replied softly.

Silena pulled away and gazed at her. She looked beautiful even when she was upset and tear-stricken, Annabeth thought enviously.

'You shouldn't put off being with Percy. If you keep shoving him to the side you may not get the chance to be with him. Look at what happened to Charlie.' More tears fell but she continued to speak. 'You can't leave love to chance, Annabeth. You never know when it could be your last time together.'

Annabeth gazed at her, stunned. Silena rose unsteadily to her feet, Annabeth putting aside her feelings to help her. She guided her to the bathroom where she wanted to shower. Annabeth waited outside, going over Silena's words. Silena was out twenty minutes later, her eyes red and swollen. Annabeth led her to her bed beside Thalia's cot and like, a child, tucked her into bed. Silena closed her eyes and held onto Annabeth's hand and Annabeth stayed until her grip slackened and she fell asleep. Annabeth glanced over to Thalia's sleeping form and then back to Silena.

Annabeth left the room, her mind made up. No one would have been able to stop her in that moment. Silena's words rang true and had trudged up all the things Annabeth had tried to repress. She was scared to finalise any choice but for one night, she didn't want to think about it. Right now, she wanted to spend what might possibly be her last few hours alive with only one person. She turned the corner and he was there waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, in a singlet and boxers.

'I don't want to be alone tonight,' was all he said to her.

She strode to him with determination and he didn't flinch when she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and firmly pressing her lips to his. He responded to her urgency, kissing her as fiercely as she was to him. She jumped up into his arms, not breaking their kiss and he walked them up the stairs to her bedroom. They made love that night as if they were trying to convince each other that their feelings towards each other were not the source of their current predicament or pain but merely the result of two people who wanted and needed each other.

Annabeth lay with her head on his chest but she wormed around so she could hug him to her. He draped his arms across her hip and back and was gently worming knots out of her hair. Annabeth was running her fingers up and down his arm, watching the hairs ruffle and then smooth with her touch. He kissed her temple, leaving his head where his lips were. Annabeth was the first who spoke.

'You'll get your hand caught in that rat's nest,' Annabeth said. 'It's getting really oily.'

'I like it,' Percy said. 'Oily is the new sexy, you know.'

Annabeth laughed. She kissed his lips lightly. 'You're a fool, you know. A cute fool, but a fool nonetheless.'

'Would you believe it but I can see that,' Percy said with a wink. He sighed, pulling her closer. 'I don't want this night to end,' he murmured.

Annabeth felt an ache in her chest. 'We may not have another night like this.'

Percy groaned. 'No, don't say that.'

'I'm not going to lie to you, Perce,' Annabeth said. She sat up, so her bare back was to him. 'I don't know what is going to happen to us and it scares me. Usually I'll have an idea of how I'll accomplish things by now … Perce, I don't know what to do.'

'Does it matter?' Percy asked. He joined her, rubbing her back consolingly. 'Listen, you've done this before, think of it as the same sort of case except now you have me. I will be beside you the entire time and we will work it out together.'

'Together?' Annabeth repeated questionably.

'Now, who is the fool?' Percy joked. 'They want both of us, so makes sense to team up, doesn't it?'

Annabeth smiled. 'It seems so.'

'See, a problem can be solved, you just need to take small steps at the start and work your way up into a run.' He smiled at her. He placed two fingers under her chin and kissed her 'Now,' he said. 'If we only have one more night, let's make it memorable, shall we? And no more hopeless talk, that's for the morning.'

He pulled her down to the mattress, kissing her soundly as he went.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hey guys, this one ended up being a little longer than I intended but I suppose we are nearing to a close. I will try and update as quickly as I can. Oh, and I should warn you this one is a little bit violent, hence the M rating but just to give you a heads up.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth wondered how she could feel more tired after waking up then staying awake all day. She knew the logical reason was the sleeping boy beside her. Annabeth toyed with Percy's arm that was draped across her stomach unconsciously. While Percy slept all the dreadful thoughts came back into her mind. A nervous tension flooded into her stomach. She could feel The Brotherhood approaching, almost breathing down her neck.

Annabeth sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to shake off her paranoia. She glanced at the clock and realised it was after midday. She was surprised at that. Usually she would have woken early but she supposed last night and the restlessness changed all of that. She turned her head to watch Percy. In sleep, Percy looked so much younger. His eyes weren't crinkled in consternation, his jaw slack and his breathing even. He shifted restlessly, moving in closer to Annabeth. He groggily opened his eyes, finding Annabeth watching him. He smiled sleepily at her and Annabeth's heart leapt foolishly at it.

'You stayed,' she whispered to him, half-awed, half-scared.

'Always,' he replied croakily. 'How long were you watching me?'

'Not long,' she said offhandedly. 'I was thinking about things.'

'Remember, we stick together,' Percy told her, not needing to ask what she was thinking about.

'I know,' she replied with a smile.

They slowly got up and dressed. She wanted to dress straight away in her combat clothes but knew it would cause too much suspicion from Thalia. She dressed in slacks but placed a singlet on ready so at least she didn't have to spend too much time changing, once Thalia leaves. If Annabeth was right in thinking The Brotherhood was spying on the place, it wouldn't give them long to prepare for their onslaught. She relayed this quickly to Percy, who nodded, looking slightly green with nerves.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, Annabeth taking deep breaths to try and steady her own nerves. Thalia didn't even glance up from her bowl as they entered the kitchen. The mood was subdued and they were all still reeling from the events of yesterday. There was also a mounting tautness issuing from Annabeth's frame that had Percy squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Annabeth found Silena sitting quietly beside Thalia, playing with the bowl of cereal in front of her, even though it was late afternoon. Silena was pale, almost translucent and had dark shadows under her eyes. Annabeth drew her eyebrows together, concerned. Maybe she should have given her a sedative as well. Her hair was pulled up but it definitely didn't show the careful love she usually gave it. Annabeth's face crumpled at her broken appearance. Percy, sensing her desire, gently kissed her on the forehead and then prodded her towards Silena. Silena squinted at Annabeth, her eyes struggling to focus on her as if she was a bright, impending light. Annabeth hugged her before she started to cry. Silena's slim arms wound around her back tightly in response; it felt as though Silena wanted Annabeth to hold what was left of her together. Annabeth tried to put every ounce of comfort she could in her hug, wanting nothing more than for Silena to stop hurting.

Annabeth pulled away after a few minutes, smiling gloomily at her. Silena placed a hand on her cheek, her lips twitching in what would have been a knowing smile. Annabeth tried to eat but was forced to abandon when her jaw remained glued together after a few bites. She had to stop this, it wasn't her. She was stronger than this and she was not one to let her nerves and fear overwhelm her. She took a deep breath, ignoring how shaky it was and sat up a little straighter. Percy raised an eyebrow at her but she simply shook her head.

After they all tried to eat in silence, Annabeth heard Thalia gently persuading Silena to have a shower and she knew it was time to go over her plan. Percy too, sensed what was happening. He stood a little closer to Annabeth, he posture growing rigid. His hand wormed down her arm and into her hand and Annabeth didn't know who he was trying to comfort. Thalia came back around the corner, her jacket already half on.

'I don't think she would have gotten out of bed if I hadn't have pulled her out,' Thalia told them sadly.

'We're all shell-shocked from what happened, Thals. Try not to be too hard on yourself,' Annabeth murmured.

Thalia nodded vaguely, her eyes still in the direction of the bathroom. 'I just wish I knew what to do in these situations. I don't really know how to handle it.'

'You're doing a pretty good job so far,' Percy said encouragingly. Thalia gave him a small smile in return.

'So, are we going to continue with your notion last night?' Thalia asked Annabeth, seeming a little calmer and composed after Percy's compliment. 'I'm to take Silena to the Institute in the hopes they accept to help her?'

'They will help her. It is our duty to assist and protect the innocent,' Annabeth's eyes flickered to Percy quickly.

'And why do I have to do it, again?' Thalia looked sullen.

'You volunteered?' Percy suggested hopefully. Thalia glared at him and Annabeth slapped him lightly on the chest.

'Real funny,' Thalia grunted. 'Wouldn't you be able to get through to her?' She directed this at Annabeth.

'I could,' Annabeth said slowly. 'Thalia, you were there with her and saw what happened, I didn't. That sort of thing creates something of a bond between two people. Percy can't leave the safety of this place so he's out. I can go with her if you really want me to but I think it would be better if the two of you stay together.'

'I don't know what to say, though,' Thalia voiced dejectedly. 'You heard me before, right?'

'Try not to think about it too much,' Annabeth said. 'You've helped me out quite a few times in the past. Pretend you're helping me.'

'I can't hit her until she caves,' Thalia grumbled and Annabeth laughed.

'The instinct is there, Thals. You'll get through to her.'

'You were always optimistic,' Thalia said. She placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. 'I don't like leaving you. Is there something you're not telling me?'

'Why would you think that?' Annabeth asked, her heart pounding.

'My gut is telling me something is wrong and I –.'

'Are we going somewhere?'

Three heads swivelled to Silena, who had crept up on them and was standing a few feet away. Annabeth wondered how long she had been listening in. She was wearing jeans and a shirt. It was plain compared to her usual fashion style as she usually added several accessories to liven them up. The accessories were gone, her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. She looked at each of them in turn, blinking a few extra times than needed. Thalia cleared her throat and stepped forward.

'I'm going to take us back to our headquarters,' Thalia answered. They decided calling it by 'the Institute' might scare Silena into thinking they were taking her to an asylum. 'Someone there will be able to help us with Beck … the situation.'

Thalia looked at the others fearfully when she began to say Beckendorf's name, afraid she had upset Silena but Silena didn't appear to have heard it. She was in fact staring at Annabeth and Percy, her expression one of confusion.

'But what about them? Aren't … Aren't they coming to?'

Thalia went to reply but then looked to Annabeth with a 'help me' expression. Annabeth was slightly taken aback by how worried and broken Silena's voice was when she realised they were being separated. Thalia was feeling the same way, Annabeth deduced, considering she was having just as much trouble answering the grief stricken girl. It was Percy who finally answered her.

'I can't leave this place just yet,' he told her gently. 'It's still not safe out there for me.'

'We should stay here then,' Silena said resolutely.

'Silena,' Annabeth said, trying to copy Percy's soft tone. 'We don't want to split up but it's the best option we have. The people can help you to make it, less painful.'

'Are you sure they won't just try to make me forget … him?' Silena's face contorted.

Thalia shook her head with a small smile. 'No, they would never do that. It's actually really easy to talk to them about stuff. I've seen them dozens of times and I don't ever forget. I don't think you actually can.'

Silena nodded and then nodded again, trying to wrap her head around Thalia's words. Thalia breathed out, secretly glad she got through to the girl without too much hassle. She gazed at Annabeth, a mixture of relief and sadness. Thalia had finally accepted that she had to leave.

'Silena, we'll go as soon as you've said your goodbyes. We want to get there quickly before anyone knows.'

Percy strode forward and pulled Silena into a hug, murmuring something to her. Thalia fixed up her jacket and hugged Annabeth. Annabeth returned her hug, knowing she had just lied and betrayed her best friend's trust. Thalia gazed in her eyes after they broke apart, her eyes saddened.

'You be careful, okay?' Thalia said, almost as though she read Annabeth's mind. 'They may not know where we are yet but it's only a matter of time.'

Annabeth smiled a cocky smile at her. 'You know I taught you everything you know. We'll be fine.'

Thalia rolled her eyes. 'You wish,' she muttered, pulling her in for another hug.

'Annabeth,' Silena's small voice came from beside Thalia.

Annabeth gave Thalia one last smile and faced Silena, who was standing with her hands clasped nervously in front her. Thalia shuffled over to Percy to give them privacy. Annabeth briefly saw her talk quietly to Percy, who was leaning in close to hear her but then she focused back on Silena.

'You'll be okay, though. Right? By yourself without us?' Silena asked in a tiny voice.

'Yes, we will be fine. We will see each other soon,' Annabeth tried to make it sound convincing but her voice was also small.

Silena must have sensed something for her eyes began to swell with tears. Annabeth felt her own tears start to sprout but Silena embraced her and Annabeth had time to blink them away.

'Be safe,' Silena whispered in her ear. 'And thank you for getting us away from whatever is about to happen. Remember, Percy needs you too.'

Annabeth gave her a smile and then Thalia and Silena were leaving. Just like that, they were gone and it was just Percy and her left in the marked apartment. Annabeth brushed the tears from her eyes and Percy wrapped his arms around her, placing his lips to her temple.

'You did the right thing,' he murmured against her forehead.

'I know but it doesn't make it any easier,' Annabeth told him. 'What did Thalia tell you back there?'

'She wanted to make sure I looked out for you in case something happened. I told her I would protect you with my life.'

'That's my job,' Annabeth sighed and broke away. 'We don't have a lot of time.'

'I can prepare here. Go and change.' He gave her one last swift kiss before he went to the kitchen drawers that Thalia had used only yesterday, digging for weapons.

The sun was setting quickly and soon they would be all in darkness. This would suit both parties fine but it meant Annabeth had to move quickly. Annabeth took the stairs two at a time, changing into the gear she had worn the night she nearly killed Percy. It was similar of that to Thalia's usual attire and once Annabeth finally placed on the jacket hanging on the peg downstairs was she the Institute agent again. The jacket fit comfortably between her shoulder blades and she joined Percy in the kitchen.

'These were all I good find,' Percy said apologetically, gesturing to the array of knives lying on the bench.

'It's fine, I prefer hand to hand anyway,' Annabeth said, examining two of the knives with the blades that, when held, curled around the person's knuckles and ended in a sharp point. She placed them in the side pockets of her pants with in-built sheaths.

'You'll need these then,' Percy said and grinning, placed a roll of tape and a pair of leather, fingerless clothes on the spare space in front of her.

'Thanks,' Annabeth smiled. She began tapping her hands, watching Percy as he strapped a weapon's belt to his jeans. There was a sheath on the side and there was already a knife in it.

'What are you doing?' Annabeth asked suspiciously. She had taped one hand and was about to tape the other.

Percy shrugged. 'I'm not fighting beside you defenceless.'

'Who said you were fighting?'

'I'm not standing on the sidelines and watching you, Annabeth,' Percy said heatedly.

'You are getting into the middle of the fighting either, Percy,' Annabeth said angrily.

'Why not?' Percy snapped.

'It's going to be hard enough for me taking on multiple agents, let alone trying to keep an eye on you!'

'So that whole training me thing was just for training purposes, was it?' Percy said venomously.

'No, Percy it …' Annabeth took a deep breath before she said something she regretted.

She realised she was taping her hand too tightly and undid it to correct it. Percy snatched the tape off of her with a grunt and re-strapped it. Annabeth watched him and her anger was starting to dissipate.

'Percy, you haven't been in a major fight before and it's … chaotic,' Annabeth said quietly, watching him while he looked at her hand. 'It's fast thinking and reacting to those around you and if you somehow get in there … I'm scared that I may kill you by accident.'

Percy remained silent. He ripped the tape free from the roll and placed the glove on her hand. Once both hands were gloved he looked up at her, his eyes dark.

'I _can't_ stay to the side and see you fight,' he told her. He ran his hands along her waist under her jacket, resting them on her hips. He dipped his head so they were centimetres apart. His breath washed over her. 'I love you too much for that.'

Annabeth closed her eyes, letting his presence comfort her worrying fears. She wanted him to kiss her just to be sure there were good things left in there world. As if reading her mind, his lips brushed against hers. It was a kiss unlike any they had had. Their kisses were always heated and rushed, their time together feeling constantly limited. This kiss was to soothe and comfort and it was soft but no less beautiful or lacking in passion. It was simply a different kind of desire. It was like a slow tide that begins to pick up and create a larger wave. Annabeth's hand was on his cheek, the other in his hair, threading through his thick locks.

They broke away for air, remaining close to each other. Annabeth fell into his chest, pressing in tightly to hear his heartbeat. He held her, rocking them slightly.

'I don't want you to watch on the sidelines but I want to know you can escape at a moment's notice.'

Annabeth took his hand and led him over to the opposite side of the apartment, across from Annabeth's and Thalia's bedroom. The wall was bare except for another set of large windows nearest to the lounge suite and television. The bare wall beside the work out area was dinted and scrubbed with dirt from the times Thalia and Annabeth grappled and threw each other against it. The bottom of the wall just next to the mat on the left hand size was a small outline of a cut out section of the wall that had been glued and somewhat concealed. Percy frowned at it, bending down to run his fingers along the outline with his free hand.

'It is an escape chute,' Annabeth explained beside him. 'It used to be for rubbish but the Institute fixed it up for our purposes. We concealed it here and at the exit point so no one would recognise it as a way out. I saw it the other day when I was using the bag.'

She pulled Percy up and walked back to the kitchen. She dropped his hand as she started filling her own belt with knives. She had four on her belt; two at each hip.

'Their assault will be quite spectacular I'm guessing so it would have been inevitable for you not to help me take some down,' she told him, placing another two knives in sheaths strapped to her calves just above her shoes. 'I want you, however, to stay near that chute. They'll come from the front door and then the windows, trying to box us in. I'll keep them distracted so once the second wave comes in you surprise them. I will take the majority of them.'

'Meaning?' Percy prompted.

'Stay out of the way when I fight, please? Even if I am fighting several at once, they want you alive so they will attack to kill me so I must do the same. Can you stick to the shadows over there?' she raised an eyebrow at him questionably.

He nodded gradually, running over her plan in his mind. Satisfied, she gave him two extra knives, placing them in the right spots of his weapons belt when he struggled to. He smiled at her in thanks while she strapped another four knives to her legs. She flexed her hands and her neck, taking deep breaths. Her adrenaline was beginning to flood her system. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen. Thalia and Silena had been gone for almost an hour; it was nearly time.

Annabeth got into position in the middle of the training area as it was the perfect vantage point for the front door and window. She wanted them to see her first and zero in on her. Percy wasn't receptive to this part of the plan but he let it go. Annabeth hadn't even turned around when the front door broke open with a thunderous crash. Annabeth turned swiftly, propping up on her toes. She glanced quickly at Percy to make sure he was hidden before the Brotherhood agents flooded in, scoping the place.

There was a few seconds there that Annabeth thought time had stopped. She was use to this sensation before big fights. The sound left except her steady breaths. She could feel her blood pumping as the agents seemed to slowly pause on the threshold. One of them turned in Annabeth's direction as time began to gradually come back to real speed. And then, the fight erupted.

Annabeth ran over to the agents by the door. She slid across the kitchen bench, knocking bowls and plates clattering to the ground. She connected with the agent, kicking him in the chest with both feet. The momentum of her slide knocked him up against the opposite wall, where he slid down slightly. She landed to a crouch, pulling a knife from her thigh as she leapt up, spinning to avoid a punch. She sliced the next agent's outstretched arm, using his frame as a shield as she threw the knife at another assailant. It clipped him in the shoulder and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Annabeth couldn't pause to see if he was dead, not with the others surrounding her and more on the way. She drove her elbow into the back of her shield's knee. He screamed in pain and fell and as he fell, Annabeth rose to her feet, knocking him out mid-rise.

Annabeth ducked a punch as three more sprinted into the room. It was the agent she knocked to the ground with her slide attack. She got him with three solid hits and another roundhouse kick before he fell motionless. She was grabbed from behind as another attacker strode forward to help. They punched her in the sternum and she grunted. She turned her and her grabber to the side so the next punch only hit her ribs. She lifted herself up and placed her feet against the bench top and, using it as leverage, pushed the agent holding her into the cupboards. He grunted and his grip loosened. She elbowed him in the face, smashing his nose up into his skull. Annabeth ducked her head and dived forward, tackling her puncher into the bench. Judging by the grunt her puncher was a girl. The girl pulled them both to the ground. Annabeth expected this and used the momentum to roll out of her grasp. She grabbed a nearby bowl and brought it down on her head.

Annabeth looked for the third agent and found him engaged with Percy. Percy dodged and sidestepped a couple of blows before landed one of his own, followed by a powerful front kick that sent the agent flying backwards and toppling over the chair. Percy advanced just as Annabeth was clipped from another agent. She stumbled forward, feeling the blood spilling from one of her nostrils. The attacker didn't give her time to recuperate. He placed another punch at her chest that she only managed to block because her arm was already there. She found herself backpedalling quickly as he threw punch after punch at her.

She tried to stifle her oncoming panic. He was broader and musclier than Beckendorf and with the surprise advantage, Annabeth was in trouble. Annabeth grabbed the first thing she could which turned out to be a ceramic bowl. She threw it at him but he brushed it away as if swatting a fly. He kicked and missed, but only just. Annabeth could see from the corner of her eye Percy wrestling with another agent. She was alone and losing. She could use Thalia around about this time but she had to battle this out. She could do this; she had to trust her instincts.

Annabeth dived to the side which would have been effective if he didn't clip her hip with his boot. She had to roll to a crouch to steady her fall. She remained crouched with her back to him feigning being hurt as she pulled the curved blade from her pocket. She held leather handle to her chest and although she hated it, she waited until he was on top of her before she turned enough to embed the knife in his chest. He grunted, looking at the blade in surprise. She kicked him away from her and he was dead before he hit the ground.

The glass windows facing Percy's place shattered as another six agents crashed through. Annabeth took off towards the stairs leading to her room, wasting no time grieving over her deception. Percy had begun to engage with the agent closest to him that had strayed from his friends. He got him into the shadows before the rest of them noticed but it would only last seconds. She hoped her dash would turn their attention to her. It worked. They faced her but what she hadn't expected was being chased by a volley of gunfire. Annabeth dived over the kitchen bench for protection as the bullets sprayed the wall behind her.

'Damn it,' Annabeth swore. 'As if we need this.'

She huddled down next to the body of one of their fallen and then realised he was also armed. She grabbed the gun from his belt. She flipped the safety switch and crawled to the other corner of the bench nearest to the front door. She kept her head low, peering from around the side. They instantly shot at her, so she retreated back slightly. Sighing, she lifted her hand up and blindly shot over the bench. Now she was pissed. She hated using guns and they gave her no choice. They stopped shooting to get cover and that gave Percy the chance to get to the next closest to him. Annabeth had only seconds before they regrouped and fired at him so she stood and took aim, hitting two in the arms and shoulder before taking cover.

She looked around her and realised she was beside the stairs again. She could use them to her advantage if she timed it right. She checked the cartridge in the gun. Four rounds left. The third wave of agents was due any minute and Annabeth didn't think they could handle much more. She fired the last rounds as she ran to the stairs. Bullets sprayed the steps behind her as she climbed. She only climbed to the seventh stair before she leapt over the railing, flipping through the air, rolling to a crouch once she hit the floor. Now she was positioned right the feet of an agent and it was game on.

She rose and knocked his gun out of his hand, having thrown hers after jumping off of the stairs. She got hit by a stray punch but didn't flinch away. She jabbed his jaw, blocked a swing and placed her fist into his ribs. He grunted but didn't fall. He lashed out with a stray kick which Annabeth caught in the ribs but held it there, kicking him in the groin. He grunted and slipped to the ground and Annabeth stomped hard on his chest. She went to smash her foot in his face but went skidding along the ground as his partner kicked her chest. She got up shakily but not quick enough. He punched her in the face and Annabeth could taste blood in her mouth. She went to kick him but he caught her leg as she did to her previous assailant. The agent grinned at her vulnerable position; that was until Annabeth jumped up and did a reverse kick to his chin. He let her leg go as he crumpled to the ground.

'Dickhead,' she muttered to him.

'Annabeth!' Percy shouted.

Annabeth's head snapped towards the sound. Percy was breathing heavily, his cheek raw and shiny and his lip bleeding feebly. He was standing beside the remaining agents of the second wave, some groaning and moving with pain. Annabeth was awed that he managed to take out four so quickly but kept her head.

'I heard one of them saying –.' He began to say as more glass crashed ahead of them.

'That reinforcements were coming,' Percy finished with a groan.

Annabeth lunged for one of the guns on the ground as the third wave entered the building from the last set of windows. Annabeth bent to one knee, bringing the automatic rifle up to rest on her shoulder.

'Get behind me!' Annabeth yelled at Percy. 'I hate damn guns,' she muttered to herself.

She had to trust he did because she didn't have time to waste before she started firing. Three went down before the other four ducked behind the ripped up furniture. One of them began shooting at her and Percy knocked her out of the way, towards the chute. They pressed against the wall as a new volley of fire erupted.

'They're getting desperate,' Annabeth shouted over the noise. 'They never use guns in the open like this.'

'What do we do?' Percy yelled back.

Annabeth broke open the wall to the chute with the butt of the rifle. 'Go! I'll hold them off and join you!'

'I'm not leaving you in this!'

Annabeth glared at him. 'This isn't up for negotiation!' she screamed at him.

'I'm not going,' Percy said stubbornly as the shots ceased.

Annabeth judged they had about twenty seconds before they were about to be either captured or killed. She had to make fast work of the agents. She could hear them moving towards them slowly, their boots crunching on the debris and glass from their entrance. Heart racing and filled with murderous rage, Annabeth decided she would rather attack with her hands. She placed the gun on the ground. Percy looked at her as if she was mental.

'Stay here and keep out of my way or so help me Jackson, I'll kill you myself,' she hissed at him.

She rolled out from behind the wall, unhooking two of her concealed knives strapped to her thighs in the process. She threw them, one after the other at the two furthest agents so she wouldn't be shot up. They crumpled to the ground as she tackled the closest agent. His head hit the ground with a crack and he remained motionless.

The last agent raised her gun but Annabeth was too quick. She deadened the girl's arm holding the gun and it clattered to the ground. The agent reached behind her with her free arm and brought out her own knife, clipping Annabeth's forehead before she could move. Blood flowed from the wound but it didn't deter Annabeth. The girl lunged again with her knife but pulled back quickly when she missed. Annabeth had to admit the girl was good but she was using her secondary hand and was a little clumsy from lack of practise. She lunged again and this time Annabeth let her swipe her side, for the knife, as she pulled it back, got caught in Annabeth's jacket. Annabeth punched the girl's elbow and she screamed. A punch to the throat silenced her screams and two more uppercuts to her stomach had her doubling over on the ground.

Annabeth huffed, striding back over to Percy, the girl's knife in her left hand while she examined the graze on her right side. Just a light scratch that wasn't deep enough to ooze blood. Percy came to her side, eyes wide in awe and something else that would have made Annabeth blush if she wasn't fuming.

'Is it bad I found that really sexy?'

'I nearly died three times and you found that _sexy_?'

'What can I say, I'm a romantic.'

Annabeth glared at him after she rolled her eyes. He gave her a quick, cheeky smile. 'You're telling me you didn't find me all sweaty and kicking arse sexy at all?'

'I was too busy trying to save your own arse to notice.'

'Well damn. I could have sworn I saw you sneaking glances at me in between hits.'

'Percy, you are enjoying this too much,' Annabeth told him, giving him a small smirk.

Percy was grinning until he noticed how bad her forehead was bleeding. He lurched forward and tried to examine her cut. She shrugged him off, checking the room from any movement.

'I'm fine,' she told him, wiping some of the blood from her eye. 'Just a scratch.'

'Annabeth, _just a scratch_? Let me get something for that,' Percy said, again, trying to look at it.

'We don't have time,' she snapped at him. 'They'll be more on the way and we need to get out of here and to another safe house.'

'How far is the closest one?' Percy asked warily.

'Couple of blocks,' Annabeth said after a pause.

'Are you alright, you're shaking,' Percy observed.

'What? Am I?' Annabeth asked absentmindedly. She glanced down at her hands and Percy was right. She was shaking, blood on her fingers and some on her gloves. Either her adrenaline was wearing off or Percy being this close to death had her scared. She shrugged it off. She had work to do and it wasn't over yet. First of which, was getting Percy to a safe house.

'Percy please,' Annabeth said wearily. 'Let's … PERCY MOVE!'

Annabeth shoved Percy to the side as a bullet embedded itself into the wall where Percy was just standing. Annabeth didn't even think. She turned and sprinted towards the shooter. Percy was screaming her name but she zeroed in on the guy behind the bench. He must have entered from the door and she only just managed to glimpse him from the corner of her eye as he aimed to fire at Percy. The agent fired again but it was misdirected, his fear making his aim sloppy. She realised she still had the knife in her hand and threw it but it missed. She was metres away when she tackled mid-stride by another agent and collided with the bench.

She cried out in pain, her tackler burying another punch into her vulnerable ribs. She hissed through her teeth, bringing her knee up and connecting with his face, which was at her side from the tackle. He recoiled and Annabeth kicked out at him. He lurched backwards towards and then hands grabbed him behind and threw him away from Annabeth. Percy advanced on him, his face a mask of anger. They began to grapple together. The agent pushed Percy away and swung wildly, missing and Percy leapt and drove a punch into his jaw. The agent's head snapped to the side and Percy placed two uppercuts to his chest and another jab to his face and he fell unconscious.

A shot fired and shattered a lamp next to Annabeth's left. Annabeth turned angrily, focusing back on the shooter. Annabeth crouched, picking up a stray pillow. She threw it at the shooter, momentarily blinding him. Annabeth jumped over the bench and pounced on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and chest. The agent flayed and struggled, scratching at her arms but to no avail.

Percy ran over and worked his chest with a series of quick uppercuts. His struggles became feebler as they continued to wrestle and Percy pummelling his exposed ribs. He tried knocking her against the wall in a last ditch attempt. She grunted, her back bursting with pain but she held on. He fell to his knees and Percy grabbed his head and kneed him in the face.

Annabeth let go of the unconscious figure, breathing heavily and looking at Percy. He was looking back at her, chest heaving. Something unspoken passed between them. They heard thundering footsteps issuing from the stairs outside the apartment and they both looked at the front door.

'Percy! Go! Now!' Annabeth grunted, pushing him forward.

'But … you …' Percy called out indecisive. He was halfway between the chute and Annabeth.

'I'm right behind you. GO!' Annabeth screamed at him.

Annabeth watched as he slipped down the chute and hoped that no one had discovered the exit point. She wanted to cover the door but the footsteps grew louder and she knew she had not time. She didn't bother about reaching for any guns or used knives; instead she raced for the chute. In her haste down the chute she knocked her head, the cut opening more. She crashed down it, her elbow getting a fair whack as she travelled at building speeds. Her knees jarred painfully as she landed on the concrete ground, spasms shooting from her ankles up her spine. A slight movement to her left had her reaching for one of the knives at her belt but it turned out to be Percy, who engulfed her in a hug. Stunned, Annabeth remembered him smelling of sweat and soap before he nearly crushed her probably cracked ribs.

'Perce … ouch!' she gasped.

'Sorry,' he murmured, pulling away.

Annabeth massaged her ribs, getting her sense of direction. They were at the back of the apartment building and they were well hidden in its shadow. They were in between the part of building and dump sites of the city and would probably have a clear run to the safe house. Annabeth had taken back pathways before in the dark and they were certain things she could look out for, one of which Percy was examining at that very moment.

'What on earth … it looks like a lopsided owl,' he told her, pointing to the spray painted image.

'It's supposed to. It symbolises my area,' she explained. He looked at her confused. 'I'll elaborate another time but can we go somewhere safe, now?'

Voices travelled down to them from the chute, followed by a clang and several echoing thumps. They both looked at the exit point, Annabeth already taking a few steps down the path.

'Percy,' Annabeth hissed. 'Come on.'

Percy went to follow her and she started to retreat as well, only to trip over a stray pile of rubbish. She cursed from the ground and Percy caught up with her, trying not to laugh. She glared at him with a don't-you-dare-laugh expression. He was smiling though when he pulled her to her feet. He winced when he saw the blood escaping from the wound on her forehead.

'People will notice that,' Percy said.

He reached behind him and pulled out her Yankees cap. She gazed at it in surprise. He placed it on her head, carefully avoiding bumping her scratch. Annabeth wiped more blood from her eye, the pain starting to delve into her conscious. Her ribs were aching, as was every other part of her body it seemed.

'Where did you get my cap?' Annabeth asked, trying to distract herself from the pain.

'Took it from your room this morning. Thought it would be a good luck charm of sorts,' Percy shrugged.

As he said that, a rattle came from the chute. The Brotherhood was coming. Annabeth pushed him forward and they sprinted off into the shadows, blindly working their way towards the safe house. They took an alleyway up and entered out onto the streets. They had to slow to a brisk walk but if they were amongst the crowd they may be able to blend in. Percy threw a hood over his head, linking his arm through hers so they wouldn't get separated. Annabeth kept glancing over her shoulder, knowing how suspicious she looked but it was inevitable.

'Whereabouts is it?' Percy asked.

'Just around the be–.'

A gunshot interrupted her and ricocheted from the sign above them. The people on the street ducked as did Percy. Annabeth flinched but turned, sorting out the agents. Four were racing towards them, guns out. Annabeth pushed Percy into a nearby alley. They came to a dumpster and Annabeth had an idea. She pulled him behind it with her. She took off her cap and placed it on his head, giving him a sad smile.

'No,' Percy whispered at her, guessing her plan.

'I'll lead them off,' Annabeth told him, not wanting to argue. 'There were faster than I thought and we won't make the safe house with them chasing us. They'll go for me and you can get to the house. Remember the sign you saw? There'll be one similar to that on the front pavement of the building. Get in there and it's on the first floor.'

'Annabeth, no!'

'Percy,' she placed her hands on her cheeks. 'There's no time.'

Annabeth took off back through the alley. She only got a few metres before the agents rounded in. Annabeth paused, gazing at each of her attackers. They were all built differently; one tall and thin, another short and broad. Two girls were with them too. Each of them shorter than Annabeth but no less dangerous. They had thrown away their guns, which Annabeth was thankful for; now it was down to skill. Annabeth raised her guard and the first one charged.

Of course, Annabeth was expecting the taller one to attack first. He would consider himself the leader. Annabeth ducked his first jab and swung his legs out from under him. The girl with the darker hair kicked Annabeth's crouched figure but it didn't do much damage. Annabeth stood, punching at the same time. The girl blocked it and then Annabeth's second jab before clipping Annabeth in her already banged up nose. Annabeth spun from the attack but was met by the tall agent, who drove a punch at her stomach. She spun from that as well, getting slightly dizzy. She dove to a roll and landed away to give herself space and the two of them advanced.

Annabeth grabbed the girl's arm after she swung and drove her face first into the brick wall. The girl's nose shattered and she screamed. Annabeth moved out of the way as the tall agent tried to use a front kick, hitting his partner instead of Annabeth. The girl slunk to the ground. Annabeth punch his side, darted to his back and kicked out his knee. He collapsed and she kneed his back, before a roundhouse kick to the face. He fell but Annabeth's ruthlessness was mimicked by the second, fairer-haired girl.

The girl kicked her from behind and Annabeth fell to one knee. Her other knee was smashed and she crumpled to the ground, trying desperately not to scream. Annabeth threw her palm up and clipped the girl's face, giving her time to roll away from a retaliation kick, finally facing her opponent in a crouch. The girl's face was contorted in rage, blood seeping from both nostrils. Annabeth thought she had it considerably easier seeing as her whole face wasn't bleeding. The girl was however angry, and that meant she would be sloppy.

Annabeth, on inspiration ran towards the wall where she attacked the other two. On cue, the girl chased her. Annabeth leapt up on the wall, using her momentum to back flip over the girl. She was stunned for a second too long and Annabeth drove her fist in her face. She was knocked forward but not less down. She returned Annabeth's punch with one of her own, smashing Annabeth's jaw. More blood spurted into her mouth and Annabeth had enough.

'The jaw? Really?' Annabeth said exasperatingly, spitting out blood.

The girl charged forward and Annabeth, rolling her eyes, leapt up and executed a butterfly kick even Thalia would admire. The girl fell, groaning on the ground. She shifted, almost trying to get away. Annabeth stood over her, massaging her jaw. She didn't mind so much if she got nicked on her ribs or legs or even her eyes, but her jaw was just irritating. Nothing was broken so far except her knee was throbbing from the girl who was still groaning on the ground. Annabeth heard movement and glanced up and then felt as though her heart had stopped.

Percy was running towards her, leaving his hiding spot and ignoring her orders. Even with the cap on there was no mistaking who he was. Something clicked behind her and she turned, seeing her last assailant trying desperately to pull his gun from his holster. Terrified, Annabeth ran to Percy, who seemed to not have noticed the last agent. As she ran, Percy in front her of blurred and then morphed into the little boy from her last assignment. Annabeth's panicked heightened as the figure in front of her kept changing from Percy to the boy back to Percy; her mind seeing the similarities between the cases. Annabeth was not about to let history repeat itself, not this time.

PERCY! DIVE!' Annabeth yelled at him, dropping to one knee in the same moment.

He didn't even question her. He dove forward as if hitting one of the bases, the shot sailing over both of them. Annabeth grabbed the hilt of the knife at her right calf. She swivelled on her knee and threw the knife. It sailed across the alley and landed with a dull thud into the stout agent's chest. The boy was looking at the hilt of the blade with wide eyes as he collapsed to the ground. Annabeth's shoulders sagged as she staggered to her feet, Percy right behind her, placing the fallen cap back on his head.

'Percy, you idiot,' Annabeth said tiredly, placing her head on his chest.

'I'm sorry, I didn't even see him,' he replied, throwing his arms around her.

'That's why I wanted you to go somewhere safe,' she said, pulling away to look at him.

'I'm staying with you,' Percy disagreed. 'I love you too much to leave you, Annabeth. Please, don't you understand that?'

Annabeth was gazing into the depths of his green eyes. In that moment, she could see it. He never once hid his love for her and even if he tried, his body would betray him. He leant in close to her when he spoke, his eyes lit up even when he was angry with her, his lips perking as if about to smile as he watched her. He would never leave her, even if it was to save his own skin.

Annabeth had to tell him. She couldn't put it off anymore.

'Percy, I …' she started but stopped when a familiar heart-stopping sound approached her ears.

She didn't have time to tell him to move, nor did she have time to move herself but that didn't deter her. She could save one of them and she knew who it was going to be. Time always seemed to slow in the final seconds of a split second decision. She positioned her body to cover as much as Percy's body as she could. She gripped his upper arms and started to knock him backwards as the gun went off.

Annabeth felt something hit her right shoulder. The force from the blow pushed her shoulder forward; her whole body following after. She fell into Percy, who caught her as she slid down his frame, softening her landing on the ground. The pain hit her then. Pain more intense then the times she was stabbed. Annabeth felt as though a red hot poker had been shoved through her shoulder and instead of dissipating, intensified with every passing second. She gritted her teeth, the pain making her want to scream. Percy was yelling in her ears and then she remembered he was still in danger. She grabbed the other calf blade on her left hand side, her right arm unmoving at her side. She turned and threw the dagger, her aim true despite the pain. The girl who fell from Annabeth's butterfly kick had a dagger protruding from her heart before she could even fire another bullet. Barely five seconds had passed.

Annabeth was breathing heavily, moaning with every breath trying to keep from screaming. Percy hovered in front of her, his hands outstretched but unsure of how to help. Annabeth tried to move her arm but the pain was too great so she had to leave it dangling at her side. She staggered to her feet, having to try twice from stumbling and nearly falling. Percy had his hand on her other arm and at her waist, steadying her as best he could.

'Stupid bitch,' Annabeth panted out. 'I hate guns.'

'Annabeth …' Percy breathed, his eyes wide in panic.

She tried to give him a reassuring smile, even though her shoulder was agonizing. 'The safe house, Percy.'

He nodded, helping her past the bodies of her fallen foes and back out into the street. He took off her cap but she glared at him.

'Put it back on. It's imperative I keep you hidden.'

'But … your face …' Percy said hesitantly.

'Don't worry about that now,' Annabeth winced as she limped down the street.

She cursed that girl fervently as to ignore the pain. Percy placed the cap back on, doing his best to help her. Every step was another stab of aching to her shoulder. A block to go to the safe house, Annabeth was leaning heavily on Percy, her feet dragging. Her other aches were joining with her shoulder and it was becoming near unbearable.

'Where are your fellow agents?' Percy growled in frustration. He hated seeing her in pain and incapable of helping.

'They should be there,' Annabeth grunted. 'I forgot to mention … the chute was wired. Once it was broken open it would let up a signal that we were in danger. They'll go to the safe house and the apartment and work their way back to us.'

'We don't have much longer,' Percy said but Annabeth knew it wasn't both of them he was referring to.

It was at that moment that shots were fired at them from all directions. Percy took them behind a post box and they crouched there, Annabeth cradling her arm.

'You had to open your mouth,' she glared at him.

He ignored the jibe and was glancing around, looking for better cover. Annabeth looked straight ahead. They were in front of an abandoned performance centre. She frowned. The shots were sporadic but none of them were hitting the metal of their hiding place. They weren't shooting to kill; they were herding them into their own territory. Annabeth tried again to clench her right hand. It was painful and only just bearable but she would have no choice but to use it yet.

'Percy, in there,' Annabeth called out, pointing to the performance building.

Percy went to grab her but she shook her head. 'You'll need your arms. They are herding us in there. We're about to be ambushed.'

'I can protect you,' Percy insisted, going to take her hand.

She pulled it from his grasp. 'I still have my knives, Perce. I'll be right beside you.'

Percy looked grim but accepted her plan. They got into a crouch, Annabeth had more difficulty with her arm. Percy counted to three on his fingers and they raced for the door. Percy got there first and barrelled through the door, Annabeth on his heels. It was not a good sign that it was unlocked; that door confirmed Annabeth's suspicions.

Percy scouted ahead as Annabeth limped into the room. She let the swinging door close behind her but there was nothing to barricade it with. She crossed the small lobby hallway with empty cabinets that were used to store trophies and photos of the past students. Silence met her as she entered a large bare room that had a wooden stage at the opposite end. The floorboards were polished wood with a thin layer of dust coating them. Piles of old chairs were stacked neatly in the far left hand corner. Annabeth looked up and saw a thin balcony ran around three of the four walls, excluding the wall with the stage of course. She walked into the centre of the floor. She faced the stage, clutching her shoulder. There were too many vantage points in the room for her liking.

Percy was near the front of the stage, trying to gaze behind it to the backstage area. He kept glancing back out her to make sure she hadn't collapsed yet. In truth, she wanted to; her shoulder was throbbing. She reached behind her and felt the blood run through her fingertips. She could feel it also running down her arm underneath her jacket and staining her singlet. It was dark enough in the room that she only saw Percy's silhouette ahead of her. As he came back to her, Annabeth dropped her left arm so he wouldn't see how much her wound was troubling her.

'I can't see anything out there,' Percy told her.

'I think that's the point,' Annabeth said with a wry smile. She straightened up, going back to back with Percy so she was facing the entrance. 'I guess this is what they call a last stand.'

Percy looked at her and gave her a sad smile. 'We did say we would stick together until the end.'

'Did we? I never envisioned getting defeated.'

'Maybe that was just me then.' He continued to smile. 'I can't think of a better person to be beside.'

'Ditto,' she replied softly. Annabeth gripped his right hand in her left quickly.

They waited in the darkness and then the front door burst open. As if on cue, lights blared up from the stage, roof and underneath the balcony, momentarily blinding the two of them. Annabeth squinted and watched as several Brotherhood agents ran towards them, in full uniform with their emblem blazoned on their chests. These ones weren't armed, meaning they were the recovery party. Annabeth gritted her teeth as she met with the first agent. She heard Percy engaging with another.

Though Annabeth try, she was severally weakened from the bullet wound and her defences were suffering. She managed to subdue her first attacker but the next one was larger and stronger. His punches had Annabeth reeling backwards even though she blocked each one with her left hand. One punch had her stumbling on the ground. He charged towards and Annabeth looked up and thought she was about to knocked out until a rogue fist smashed across his jaw. Annabeth watched stunned as Percy grabbed him from behind and with a cry, threw him over his shoulder. He stood protectively in front of her, his chest heaving.

'You aren't killing her,' he snarled at them.

He found his next target and attacked with such ferocity Annabeth blinked in stunned surprise. He jabbed, blocked, kicked and dodged as any agent would in a fight. Annabeth righted herself as he finished the opponent with a low roundhouse kick to his ankles and then a leaping kick from a crouch that connected with his head. Annabeth performed a haymaker punch on the agent who raced to meet her. It was the only time she had ever tried it but considering it was her left, she needed more power from somewhere. Stunned, the agent stumbled backwards.

'Nice one!' Percy called to her. He was facing her grinning and didn't realise the agent sneaking up behind him.

Annabeth cried out his name but the agent had already grabbed him from behind. Panicked, Annabeth lashed out at her haymaker agent with a front kick, sprawling him into two other agents who had circled around. She changed targets to the man holding a struggling Percy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the other curved blade. It felt alien to her in the left hand but she had no time to worry about that. A smaller agent attempted to block her path and she sliced his chest with a flick of her hand. He cried and went down but her next opponent was already upon her. She battered him with the handle against her palm, slicing his back as she raced past him.

Percy was getting pulled further and further away from her as agents kept coming towards her like a wave, protecting their retreating colleague. Percy's face was getting blotchy as he struggled; his wrestler's arm creeping up against his neck from Percy's writhing. Annabeth continued to stride towards him. She was so focused on Percy that she forgot to protect her right hand side. She was sucker punched in the right cheek and was sent crashing to the ground. Her blade went skidding across the wooden floorboards.

The agents closed in and Annabeth was running out of time. She reached across her body and took out the two blades from her right hip, throwing them at the closest agents as she tried to rise to her feet. The two missed their targets but had slowed their advances. The remaining one at her thigh was next but she only managed to clip one of the agent's arms. The others raced in quicker, only feet away now. Annabeth got to her feet, pulling one of her left hip blades and stabbing her closest attacker in the shoulder, driving her backwards into the horde. She pushed her away and grabbed her last hip dagger. She had no time to use it when an agent came at her sideways, driving her punch into her bullet wound.

Annabeth couldn't help it, she cried out in pain. She collapsed to her knees, the knife falling from her hand. Her knee jarred from the impact after being kicked previously and she had to throw out her left hand to steady herself. She heard Percy scream her name in between his struggles and she realised she had failed him. A Brotherhood agent kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain; one of her ribs cracking. Annabeth spat out blood from her mouth and she was grabbed by the scruff of her jacket. She was lifted off of her feet and dangled there, feeling the life getting choked out of her.

'ENOUGH!' a voice from the stage bellowed. Annabeth looked up but could only see a silhouette. 'Bring them forward into the light.' The voice went icily calm and Annabeth tried not to shiver. There was a familiarity to the voice that Annabeth seemed to dread.

Annabeth was tossed unceremoniously forward, where she slid to a stop after a metre or two. A few of the agents snickered behind her. Annabeth spat out more blood this time one of her back molars joined the spit and blood on the ground. The light was blindingly bright where she huddled. Annabeth got to her knees and hand and pushed herself to lean on her haunches. She squinted up at the stage with the light trained on her and heard Percy and his capturer come forward with grunts and continuing their silent struggle.

'Well, well, well,' the man (for Annabeth deduced it was a man's voice) said curiously. 'What do we have here?'

Annabeth closed her eyes slowly in defeat. She knew who the man was. 'Kronos,' she stated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Thanks for your patience. There is still an epilogue to come. Hopefully this is what you wanted to read.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth struggled to her feet. Her legs were shaking badly; the one with the jarred knee protesting the weight placed upon it. Kronos watched her struggles with an air of curiosity, his mouth twitching with a shrewd smile. Annabeth stared at him with a boiling hatred, trying to keep her pain at bay.

'Annabeth Chase,' Kronos purred. His voice was as smooth as silk. 'You are quite the agent, aren't you?'

Annabeth remained silent, watching Kronos. He was in the Brotherhood's favoured uniform of choice but combined it with the air of a businessman; dark pants and a buttoned up shirt with the emblem on the pocket. The sleeves were rolled up and Annabeth could see two knives on his belt. His combat boots were polished and his hair slicked back neatly. He continued speaking as if conducting a lecture to a class; he even began to pace leisurely across the stage.

'Yes. You took away the boy I wanted to question. Hid him from me; quite well I daresay. Until … the boy had a change of heart and called us, demanding to be taken from you.'

'You lie,' Percy snarled through his gasps for breath.

Annabeth closed her eyes, her shoulder throbbing. She thought back to her theory classes. Kronos was a prominent figure in their studies for he was one of the most notorious agents of their time. Brilliant, charming and overall the best agent the Institute produced, Kronos grew bored of routine assignments. He questioned the Institute, demanding to know why they weren't doing more. He didn't care about the risk or the bodies who got in the way, as long as the reward was worth it. Kronos became too much of a liability and a danger to the other agents, so he was asked to leave.

Rumours spread that Kronos became hostile after the decision and began fighting his fellow agents. His anger was so fierce that he fought to kill his own friends. Many thought he was killed in the attack but it was never conclusive. There were many videos and tutorials Kronos himself had made and that was how Annabeth recognised his voice. Chiron explained to them that Kronos excelled in manipulation and if they ever crossed paths with someone like him, they would try and do anything they could to place a rift between partners. Annabeth had to trust her instincts and trust Percy.

Annabeth opened her eyes and Kronos' golden ones bored into hers. Annabeth readjusted her stance, sucking in a breath when the movement brought a fresh wave of pain through her shoulder. Kronos seemed to know this and his demeanour was one of arrogance and power.

'What do you think, Annabeth? To know he grew sick of your company. That all that time and effort you spent protecting him has inevitably cost your life.'

'Annabeth, no! Don't listen to him,' Percy called to her desperately.

Annabeth then did something that she knew would infuriate Kronos. She laughed. Annabeth knew that to Kronos this was a game and in order to stall him, she had to play. Judging by his agents, Annabeth deduced Kronos' preferred to lead by fear and if someone who was equal to him, or acted as though they were, may just tip the scales.

'You are shorter than I expected,' she told him, smiling serenely.

Kronos smiled but his was colder. 'Your bravery does you credit, Miss Chase.'

'I am what I am,' she said, bowing mockingly at his compliment.

His eyes narrowed slightly, his expression calculating. 'You would have done well under my service,' he said finally. 'I believe your talents have been wasted at that Institute.'

Annabeth kept her face impassive, her anger bubbling under the service. When she replied, her voice lost its lighter edge. 'I'm not sure I agree with you there. I don't like your methods.'

'They get the job done. I don't see why you need to question my … ah, methods.'

'No? We don't need another callous attack like Beckendorf, do we?'

The temperature in the room dropped. Kronos still appraised Annabeth as though she was a fascinating subject but even he couldn't mask his cold anger. Annabeth's heart pounded and she willed herself not to be frightened. Annabeth realised the true extent of his power in that moment and why the Institute couldn't stomach his brutality for the future he envisioned.

'Indeed,' he said plainly. 'You bring up an excellent point. However, time is being wasted. We and young Mr Jackson have an appointment that, regrettably, does not require your presence. If you would excuse us …'

'I'm afraid I can't let you take him,' Annabeth told him. She kept her voice light, discussing Percy with an equivalency of talking about their opinions on a novel.

Kronos sighed dramatically, even dropping his head slightly. 'I thought we would hit this little snag.'

'I don't see a snag,' Annabeth said matter-of-factly. 'You leave and Percy and I will make sure not to bother you.'

'I didn't realise agents and their assignments were on first name basis,' Kronos queried, smirking.

Annabeth clenched her jaw, recognising her mistake. Kronos looked to Percy, who was still trying to break free. She was almost sure Percy's eyes kept glancing towards her. Kronos' mind was piecing things together and Annabeth was positive he had discovered her and Percy's affection for each other was beyond work related. Annabeth had to think quickly. He wouldn't voice his find until he was sure it would inflict the most damage possible. His find though, meant he could torment the two of them with the notion of separation, which he was already doing.

'This case is different,' Annabeth shrugged.

'Indeed,' Kronos nodded once, barely concealing his grin.

'Percy won't be going anywhere with you,' Annabeth said firmly, even daring to lift her chin defiantly.

'Ah, you see my dear, I don't think you have much of a chance to prevent that from happening,' Kronos said, his expression turning remorseful. 'Although you have fought valiantly and have taken many of my agents out of commission in the process, you are severally outnumbered.'

As he said this, the rest of his agents closed their ranks and circled Annabeth. The broad agent that grabbed her by the scruff was so close behind her she swore she could feel his breath on her neck. Annabeth glared at him without a trace of her fear showing.

'If you were to continue to fight against us, we will have no other option but to use any force necessary.'

'As if you haven't already,' Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

'Truth be told, Miss Chase,' Kronos said, ignoring Annabeth's jibe. He signalled to the man holding Percy to leave. She heard Percy fight harder to get free and then a grunt when he was hit in an attempt to subdue him. 'You aren't in any condition to continue your vendetta.'

Kronos turned away from her and Annabeth wanted to snarl. She took a step forward, the guard behind her following, drawing a knife from his belt. Percy was making more noise with his desperate bids for freedom. Kronos barely made three steps before something made him stop, his posture becoming rigid. Then Chiron's voice spoke from the darkness and Annabeth wanted to weep with relief.

'She may not be in condition to fight, Kronos, but we certainly are.'

Institute agents lined the balconies, guns trained on the Brotherhood agents behind Annabeth. Annabeth thought she had never seen such a more relieving sight in her life. Thalia, Clarisse, Chris and two others flanked Chiron as they came further onto the stage, making Kronos take a few steps backwards. Thalia's eyes darted to Annabeth and Annabeth tried to convey her apology in those brief seconds they gazed at each other. Thalia didn't appear to be angry, which Annabeth was grateful for, but she did look frightened for Annabeth.

'Chiron, I should have known,' Kronos said fondly. 'I taught you myself, didn't I?'

'Certainly you did but that was years ago when you were still in the Institute's good graces.'

Kronos sighed. 'The beloved Institute where so many have fought and died for a null cause.'

'Only you and some others loyal to you saw them as worthless, Kronos.' Chiron sounded sad at that. 'However, we did not come here for a history lesson or a lecture.'

'Of course,' Kronos smiled, his eyes lingering on Annabeth. 'I don't think your _pupil_ can remain standing for that long.'

Annabeth straightened in defiance at his words, her knee flaring. Kronos expected this and his smile widened. Annabeth clenched her jaw, her breathing getting heavier with the effort to stand unaided. Thalia noticed this and her gun dropped hesitantly. Chiron didn't look at Annabeth but his eyes tightened as he stared at Kronos, almost warning her to keep resisting for a little longer. Percy groaned from his spot but Annabeth didn't dare turn to him, even though she wanted to.

'She is stronger than you give her credit for,' Chiron eventually said, his voice brittle.

Kronos spotted this. 'You aren't one for having favourites, Chiron. _Tsk, tsk._ I can not fault your choice. She is an incredible agent, which is why I am going to offer you this: you let me take Jackson there and I won't kill Miss Chase.'

On cue, the Brotherhood agents raised concealed guns and pointed them at Annabeth. The guy at her back actually grabbed her jacket and pulled her to him, his knife at her throat. She gasped in pain from the sudden movement, her shoulder on fire. Once the pain subdued slightly she could feel the knife cutting the skin under her chin. The Institute agents flicked the safety off of their rifles, each pointing them at a member of the Brotherhood in a fluid motion as one. Thalia and the others closed in tighter around Chiron and Kronos. Percy's struggles grew more insistent.

Chiron remained unmoved although a vein twitched in his temple and his beard ruffled. Kronos was calm as he stared back at Chiron.

'We can't allow you to kill a civilian,' Chiron gritted.

'Oh, I won't kill the boy. I merely wish to reunite him with his father,' Kronos said breezily. 'This was never about killing the boy, merely taking him. Your code states you step in only when there is a notion of death or murder concerning the civilian. So really, your business with him is over. You have no jurisdiction here.'

Kronos was moving into his checkmate position. Annabeth's mind flew through other options, each one hitting dead end after dead end. She could see Chiron doing the same, and found he met the same conclusions. Annabeth began to shake uncontrollably. Kronos couldn't win, not like this. There was a tense silence as Chiron considered their position. Chiron turned his whole body slowly to face Annabeth. His eyes were sad as he addressed her.

'Annabeth …'

'No!' Annabeth said anguished.

'I have no choice.' There was something in his tone. It was the same tone he used when he gave Annabeth a puzzle she should know how to solve but just had to think harder.

'No, you can't do this! Chiron, please!' Annabeth began to fight against her holder, her shoulder screaming. He withdrew the knife from her throat so he could grab both of her arms behind her.

'What would you have me do? As you can see, we have no reason to be here anymore.' His underlying tone grew a little more persistent, even though he voice said they were defeated.

'We can't leave! We have no guarantee he will not harm him after we leave.' Tears started to form in her eyes.

'Annabeth, unfortunately we have to trust his word.'

And then Annabeth realised what she had to do. She should have done it long time ago but now she realised there was no other option left for her. She was scared but she was brave. She would do this. Do this, for him.

'No!' Annabeth elbowed her holder, ignoring her wounded shoulder. He grunted and let her go and she strode forward, ignoring the agents advancing on her. 'Percy can't leave because I love him!'

Shocked silence followed, everyone reeling. Annabeth could feel the eyes of both parties stare at her after her confession. Annabeth was breathing heavily, her heart pounding. She turned, meeting Percy's stunned eyes. He had stopped fighting for the first time since he was grabbed and his lip was bleeding more profusely from his struggles.

'It's true,' she told him. 'I love you.'

The expression of pure wonder and exultation on Percy's face was something Annabeth would remember for a very long time. His face broke out into a surprised smile and the rest of the world fell away. It was just the two of them standing there and it was all they ever needed.

'She loves me,' Percy said dazedly as if trying to see how it sounded on his lips. Annabeth smiled tentatively at him, not quite believing it herself.

It was only when Kronos' laughter broke through the silence that the spell they were under was broken. Annabeth turned back to him, her face set.

'Well, well, well, Chiron,' Kronos said, smiling. 'I see your teaching methods have advanced.' He turned to Annabeth. 'Although your declaration was touching, a deal has already been struck. Therefore I shall take Jackson and leave you and your broken heart with your beloved Institute.'

'Oh I don't think so,' Annabeth said sternly. Kronos' smile froze in place. 'You see, when an agent falls for their charge or another outside of the Institute, they have to make choice on whether to stay or to leave. My declaration, as you so fondly called it, in front of an Institute official is clause for an immediate dismissal, considering I was already on probation at the time. So now, you have threatened a civilian with murder. The Institute has cause to be here and investigate the Brotherhood.' Annabeth smiled her best winning smile at Kronos.

Kronos tried to keep his cool façade but it was slipping. Annabeth saw a vein in his temple pulse as his plan was thwarted. He had thought of everything that would let him take Percy, except for an agent to fall in love with him. Chiron must have known Annabeth's feeling would change ever since Annabeth had admitted she could not kill Percy. He foresaw that she would be the only one that could salvage their mission when they realised Kronos was leading the Brotherhood. He would have explained this to the Board and this was the reason why she was reinstated to the case. She had a quick glance at Chiron and could see his eyes twinkling in her direction.

Annabeth saw Kronos' face flash into pure hatred and then his hand twitched, a concealed knife slipping down from his sleeve. His arm retracted, ready to throw the knife that was aimed at her heart. Annabeth watched all of this in slow motion, unable to move or defend herself. He was too quick for the others to stop him so Annabeth stared at him as he went to release the knife. A sharp piercing sound came from afar and then Kronos was dropping the knife, gasping in surprise and pain.

Another strange looking knife was hanging from the wall beside Kronos. It's hilt was short and thick but instead of just the one blade, this one had three long and thing blades, pointing into needles. Annabeth thought it looked like a mini trident. Annabeth turned her head to the approximate area from where the blade came from, as did everyone else in the room. Two figures were standing in the hallway lobby section, both of them the size of adult men.

'Let's not be too hasty, now Kronos,' one of them called out.

One of the figures came forward and Annabeth had to look at Percy to make sure he was still in his captive's arms. This figure was the spitting image of Percy or more likely, Percy was the spitting image of this man. His black hair was starting to show the signs of grey around the temples and slightly in his short-cropped beard but his green eyes was strong and confident and gazing directly at Kronos with a firm dislike. It would have been intimidating if he wasn't wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

'Man, I miss times like these,' Apollo said happily, striding into view. Ray-Ban sunglasses perched on the top of his head, singlet and shorts with a backpacker's bag on his back. Apollo looked as though he was a tourist who had just stumbled into the room by accident. He stopped beside the man, found Annabeth's eyes and winked at her cheerfully.

'Kindly unhand my son,' the man beside Apollo told Percy's captive.

'Dad,' Percy said faintly, the fight momentarily leaving him from the sight of his father.

The captive looked to Kronos for answers but Kronos remained silent, clutching his bloody hand to his chest. Percy's father sighed to Apollo.

'They never do anything unless they have incentive, do they?' he said to Apollo conversationally.

Apollo shrugged and faster than Kronos was, Percy's father hooked Percy's captive with something that looked suspiciously like fishing line and yanked him off of his feet and away from Percy. The captive sprawled on the ground in front of Apollo and he kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

That seemed to spur Kronos. 'Poseidon,' he said to Percy's father, trying to sound pleasant. 'We weren't expecting you.'

'No?' Poseidon replied surprised. 'I thought this whole thing screamed for my attention. Especially seeing as you tried to take my son and hold him for ransom.'

'My, my, don't we feel special,' Kronos sneered.

'Oh, I wouldn't do that,' Apollo said cheerfully. He had a gun out and pointed at a Brotherhood agent who was trying to sneak up on the two of them. The agent stared fearfully at the barrel of the gun and shrunk back away. Apollo faced Kronos again, his gun still trained on the agent. 'So sorry, I was distracted, carry on with your bullshit.'

Kronos smiled but said nothing, his posture stiff. Poseidon spoke instead. 'So Kronos, you have my attention. What is it you want from me?'

'I'm surprised, Poseidon,' Kronos spat out, ignoring his question. 'What took you so long to come for your boy? Was it out of sympathy?'

'Actually, as you were probably well aware I was out at sea, which is why you went for the closest thing to me.' Poseidon looked at Percy then, who was still gazing his father in disbelief. 'His mother managed to contact me and alert me to the situation and I hastened to resolve this.'

'How touching,' Kronos glared at Poseidon.

'It is, isn't it,' Apollo interjected happily.

'Why are _you_ here?' Kronos directed at him.

'Me? Oh, I just came for the ride. You know, old friends, catch-ups, the works. Plus, I bring light wherever I go,' he added, winking again at Annabeth.

'The point is,' Poseidon said, steering the conversation back to its seriousness. 'You are in a lot of deep water, so to speak.'

'I will leave everyone alone if you give me the trident,' Kronos said, trying to keep composed.

'Trident?' Poseidon repeated surprised. 'That project was disbanded and deemed void. The trident itself was destroyed.'

'You lie!' Kronos cried out, his composure leaving.

'I can assure you he is not lying,' Chiron stepped forward calmly, his guard following. 'I was the one who ordered it to be destroyed.'

Kronos chuckled them, disbelieving. 'Oh I see. You back up his story and everyone works together and it's all happy families but I am not falling for it.'

'Don't do something you will regret, Kronos,' Poseidon warned.

'Like what. Kill the girl?' Kronos suggested, looking to Annabeth. His eyes were cold and full of malice. Annabeth flinched at his glare, for she had been wavering and tried not to show it and forgot to act indifferent.

'Yes, exactly that,' Poseidon answered. 'You have been flouting your agency, Kronos. We are supposed to remain anonymous, inconspicuous. Your little display both with the assassination of Charles Beckendorf and the attempted murder and kidnapping of my son and his protector have been far from hidden. The rest of us that remain who saw to it that you left the Institute are beginning to reform, Kronos; from your actions no less. You will leave now with your agents and remained unobtrusive, or we will come and find you and bring about the full punishment you deserve.'

'I just want the trident,' Kronos said through gritted teeth.

'It's gone,' Poseidon said forcefully. 'Leave me and my son alone, Kronos. That includes your Brotherhood cronies too.'

Kronos and Poseidon continued to stare at each other. It had become their own private staring battle. The first to back down won. Annabeth privately wished they would hurry up; she began to feel the oncoming dizziness associated with excessive blood loss. She cradled her arm against her chest and massaged her fingers, trying to get the feeling back in them. Eventually Kronos looked down, chuckling in a defeated sort of way. He gestured to his agents to stand down, gazing back to Poseidon at the same time. Annabeth felt her shadow take a few steps back and she wanted to sigh.

'I will not forget this,' he muttered.

'I do not expect you to,' Poseidon said lightly. 'But now I am aware of your desires, I will be paying much more attention to your movements.'

Kronos snickered and then started to retreat into the shadows. His eyes shifted to Annabeth one last time. He leered at her, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. His agents closed in ranks and filed out of the room, not looking back at them. Everyone remained frozen in their positions for a minute after Kronos and the Brotherhood had gone. Chiron motioned for a group of agents to surround the building and confirm Kronos' retreat. Another few minutes passed in silence with Apollo whistling a happy tune to pass the time. One of the agents came in and told Chiron the building was secure and everyone relaxed.

Annabeth slumped forward. Now that she didn't have to pretend she wasn't affected by her injuries she tried not to succumb to it. She leant against the edge of the stage, watching her fellow agents run in and out of the room, checking and re-checking entry points and other detectable items that Kronos might have left behind to spy on them. Annabeth should be over helping them but she was too wrung out to even lift a finger.

She got up and sat on the corner of the stage, wincing as the movement of her shoulder made it worse. It was over, she thought incredulously. She had completed her assignment and the cost … Well the cost was greater than she expected but somehow it didn't upset her. She knew she had done the right thing and although the unknown future was a daunting aspect, she was going to embrace it with open arms.

'Oh Annie, you didn't have to get banged up to get my attention, you know,' Apollo said flirtatiously, striding towards her with his boyish grin.

'Just get over here and help, _Lord of Light_,' Annabeth retorted.

He swung the backpack from his shoulders and onto the ground, pulling out bottles, bandages and other medical equipment, placing the items on the stage next to her.

'Lord of Light?' Apollo queried. 'I love that! Great name, Annie. I will be sure to use it.'

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Chiron came and stood beside her as Apollo began to clean her facial wounds, pausing only now and then to tell her close her eyes or lift her chin up. For all his cheekiness, Apollo was considerately gentle when it came to his job.

'Your team says they've knocked out half a dozen cameras that were hiding throughout the building,' Poseidon told Chiron, coming over with Percy trailing behind him. 'We should be free to talk.'

Annabeth tried to see Percy around Apollo. He had been cleaned up, a wad of tissue still balled up in his nose to prevent further bleeding. Standing next to his father, there was no doubt they were related. Percy was still shell-shocked from the sudden appearance of his father, although he was trying to conceal it. He stood a little apart from his father uncomfortably and looking unsure on how to approach the situation. His eyes met hers and he smiled softly, taking out the bloodied tissue from his nose. His eyes still betrayed his shock. Annabeth would have smiled back if Apollo didn't purposely put the antiseptic liquid straight into her head wound. She flinched and glared menacingly at him as Chiron spoke.

'Good. I was wondering what other tricks he left behind.' Chiron smiled at Poseidon. 'I daresay your timing was rather impeccable.'

'You can thank Sally for that,' Poseidon said, referring to Percy's mother. 'She was quite insistent on my return. Not that I needed any incentive,' he took a sideways glance at Percy, quickly looking back at Chiron. 'We would have been here earlier if Apollo didn't stop every time something bright flashed.'

'Hey, I don't get out much,' Apollo protested, stopping to glare at Poseidon.

'You're out every day,' Percy pointed out.

'Not in this section of town,' Apollo said with a wave of his hand. 'Besides, you had plenty of time.'

'Yeah, loads,' Thalia said sarcastically, sitting down beside Annabeth on the stage after a quick nod to Chiron. She took Annabeth's free hand and squeezed it.

'Annie had it covered. Declarations are always powerful,' he added happily.

'Sure, right until a knife was about to be thrown at my head,' Annabeth said, more angrily than she intended because he began to test her knee ligaments.

He winked at her. 'Livens you up a little, huh?'

'Anyway,' Chiron interrupted seeing the argument surfacing. 'It is good to see you two fighting together again.'

'Like old times,' Poseidon grinned.

Annabeth realised that despite his big bravado before with Kronos, Poseidon was as laid back and charming as Apollo was. Where Apollo was bright and eccentric, Poseidon was calmer and more composed but he did have the aptitude to change his mood with the flick of the switch. Maybe being out at sea for long he had developed ocean-like tendencies.

'Was it true what you said about the rest of you re-forming?' Thalia asked, sounding slightly shy.

Poseidon nodded. 'Once I discovered Kronos was behind this I alerted the rest of us who were responsible for his … well, I guess you could call it sacking.'

'My dad …' Thalia trailed off, her voice growing smaller.

'He'll be here. Your mother too,' he directed at Annabeth.

'My mother?' Annabeth repeated, surprised.

'Sure. Didn't you ever wonder why she left you? She wanted to protect you as I wanted to for Percy. I guess she wasn't expecting you to choose such an elaborate career though. I haven't always had the greatest relationship with Athena but she always held you in the highest regard. She's proud of you.'

'Thanks,' Annabeth said breathlessly, unsure how else to respond. She gripped Thalia's hand tightly as Apollo started to dab the antiseptic on her deeper cuts, causing them to sting. He smiled knowingly at her, causing her to glare at him.

'I wouldn't be expecting a visit though,' he advised them. 'They wouldn't want to jeopardize your safety.'

'I wonder what it's like to have a safe life,' Annabeth said sarcastically to Thalia, who smiled ruefully back.

'So Kronos killed those people, destroyed the building and tried to kidnap me for a rumour?' Percy asked, speaking for the first time.

'Oh, the thing he is after is very real,' Poseidon disagreed happily. He was smirking at his son. 'It just isn't called Trident.'

Poseidon leapt onto the stage with the agility of a young man. He whistled as he walked over to the three-bladed knife he threw at Kronos earlier. He pulled it out of the wall and when he was facing the others, he shook it once. At once the handle elongated to a staff, the blades pushing out so it did resemble a trident. Grinning, Poseidon walked back to them, twirling it in his hands. Only Apollo and Chiron weren't awed by his trick.

'This is my trident,' Poseidon explained once he re-joined them. 'It was a weapon designed for my use and my use alone. Even if I gave it to Kronos he wouldn't be able to wield it as effectively as I can.' Poseidon didn't sound like he was big noting himself, simply stating a fact.

'And the thing Kronos is after?' Percy hinted.

Poseidon gazed at his son steadily, weighing his options. Apollo was applying the last of the bandages and tinctures to Annabeth's bruises on her face. She opted to applying the tincture to her ribs by herself even though it was difficult with only one working arm. Thalia offered to help when she saw she was struggling and Annabeth smiled gratefully, handing her the bottle and cloth.

'Percy,' Chiron addressed him gently. Percy flinched as though he was about to get scolded. 'The reason you were brought into this dilemma was to find out whether you knew anything about it. Your ignorance is what saved your life.'

'Chiron's right, Percy,' Poseidon added. He gave Chiron a relieved smile. 'I am sorry I have to keep you in the dark about another thing in my life but you must know it is for your own good.'

Percy nodded glumly, turning and walking a few paces away. Thalia rubbed her hands on a towel Apollo gave her as Annabeth felt the blissful numbness of the tinctures working on her bruises, all the while keeping an eye on Percy. Poseidon, too, was staring at his son.

'So how did you know to lie about it to Kronos?' Thalia asked Chiron.

Chiron sighed wearily as Poseidon excused himself to go over to Percy. Apollo murmured he had to help some of the others first before he tackled her shoulder. Annabeth nodded and adjusted her right arm so it draped across her stomach.

'I was there when they made it,' Chiron stated. 'When we realised the potential threat of the weapon we created, we split it into twelve different sections.'

'They were given to separate individuals, won't they,' Annabeth deduced.

Chiron didn't answer, but his eyes flickered to Poseidon and Apollo.

'Please tell me we weren't accepted into the agency because of our parents,' Thalia muttered, catching on.

Chiron smiled knowingly at the two of them and Thalia and Annabeth shared a look. It was then that Annabeth saw the tightening around Thalia's eyes that she still hadn't apologised for her deception. Thalia looked away soon after but Annabeth already began to feel the guilt seep back in.

'Special circumstances were set aside for the children of the twelve, which are many in the youth division. Unfortunately, due to the presence of the … ah, citizen now, I can not discuss this matter further.'

Annabeth's stomach plummeted. She was the citizen he was referring to, not the agent. Annabeth dropped her head.

'You knew,' she said to Chiron, her head still down.

'If you are referring to you saving that young man by admitting you loved him, then yes I did,' Chiron replied airily. Annabeth looked up and saw his eyes twinkling. 'Or more like, I guessed you would.'

'Why?' Annabeth asked.

'This life takes its toll, even on the best of us,' Chiron stated. He knew she was referring to him choosing her for the assignment in the first place. 'After the incident with the younger boy I thought it was time for you to see another future apart from this one.'

'And you chose him?' Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

'No, my dear,' Chiron said with a smile. 'That choice was all yours.'

Chiron walked away to talk to Clarisse and Annabeth shot a look at Thalia to see her standing there with her arms crossed. She was wearing a 'don't-take-this-the-wrong-way-but-he-is-right' expression, her eyes softening slightly. Annabeth pulled her into a one-armed hug, careful to avoid using her other arm. She was relieved when Thalia returned the hug, even when she sighed first.

'Thalia, I am so sorry,' Annabeth murmured, pulling away. 'I knew they were coming and I didn't want you to get hurt and I …'

'Annabeth, you're rambling,' Thalia interrupted, grabbing her uninjured arm gently. 'I'm not angry. I was before, but then I figured out I would do the same thing if I was in your position.'

Annabeth smiled apologetically and Thalia rolled her eyes before squeezing her affectionately, resting her head against Annabeth's.

'How's Silena?'

'She was talking to someone when I left,' Thalia replied. 'I didn't stay to find out who it was but they reckon she will stay for a couple of weeks. Besides, I had another troublemaker to save.'

Annabeth went to reply but Apollo interrupted.

'I'm baa-aack,' Apollo sang, skipping into view.

'You are way too happy doing this,' Thalia remarked, stepping away to give him some space.

'Thalia darling,' Apollo chastised mockingly. Thalia looked thunderstruck at being called, 'darling'. Annabeth tried not to laugh when she realised he named her that purposely. 'If you are always so damper in life when are you ever going to see the bright side?'

Thalia rolled her eyes and went over towards Chiron and Clarisse to see what other work had to be taken care of.

'Well that got rid of her,' Apollo murmured. 'Alright, Annie. Take your jacket off.'

'She's right, you know,' Annabeth said, grunting with effort. 'You really are too happy at the moment.'

'When you live to my age and have been out of action for a few years you'll know what I mean.'

Annabeth eventually got her jacket off and tossed it down beside her. Apollo prodded the entry point of the bullet, ignoring Annabeth's angry gasps of pain. He had steered her so she had Percy in full view. She forgot her pain as she watched him and his father talk, Percy's brows furrowed. She longed to go to his side to support him. She was about to, going as far as drop from the stage when Apollo's hand grabbed her injured shoulder.

'Hold up, I need to get the bullet out,' Apollo told her, smiling.

'Out? Didn't it go straight through?' Annabeth asked. Her eyes were still on Percy.

'Unfortunately, you weren't so lucky. Annabeth, the two of them need to sort a few things out on their own,' Apollo spoke softly, following her gaze.

Annabeth sighed, knowing he was right. Apollo helped her back up on the stage. Annabeth withdrew her gaze from Percy, opting to watch Apollo instead. He pulled out a scalpel and a long set of tweezers, followed by another set of bandages.

'Is the scalpel necessary?' Annabeth asked, eyeing it with trepidation.

Apollo grinned at her expression. 'Cautionary. I suppose I don't need to tell you this is going to hurt?'

'Hurt like a bitch,' she amended. 'No morphine,' she added when he produced a needle from the bag.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Your choice.' He shrugged and placed it away.

Annabeth took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. She gripped the edge of the stage with her good hand, heart pounding preparing for the oncoming wave of agony. She gave one swift nod to Apollo then clenched her eyes tight. She clenched her teeth to stop the scream that was in her lungs. She was breathing heavily as she felt the tweezers dig and probe in her skin for the bullet. Just when she thought she was about to pass out from the pain, she opened her eyes as Apollo pulled the bullet out and held it in her face as though it was some wonderful prize.

Annabeth grunted at him, showing her anger towards him. Apollo merely smiled, pulling out her hand and placing the bloodied bullet there.

'Man, I thought for sure you would start screaming. Oh well, here's a keepsake of the good ole days for you,' he told her.

'You had to bring that up,' she muttered, wincing as he starting to stitch her up.

'Personally, I am proud you were brave enough to follow your heart,' he spoke with a twinge of sadness and Annabeth wondered if he was thinking of the girl he left behind. 'At least one of us has guts.'

'You're happy here though, right?' Annabeth asked.

'Of course, but it doesn't stop the wondering, 'what could have been' scenarios.'

Annabeth felt for the guy. 'I'm scared,' she admitted, trying to ease his pain.

'We'll look after you,' he told her. 'You don't think they are just going to kick you to the curb without anything?'

'They don't?'

Apollo laughed. Annabeth heard the cutting of scissors. He came around and faced her, wiping any excess blood off of her arm.

'Being one of the best agents, I doubt they would just let you go and have to fend for yourself. This isn't the Brotherhood we're talking about. Relax, Annabeth. Everything will be fine.'

Apollo, despite his over cheeriness, did make Annabeth feel better. She did refuse to wear the sling he wanted her to wear, even when he threatened to hold her down and fit it onto her. He helped her to forget her anxieties of not being part of the Institute with his playful banter and quick wit. She gingerly threw her jacket back on as they continued to playfully argue and insult each other. Annabeth was just about to retort something Apollo said when Percy sidled up next to her, effectively making her mind go blank. Apollo smiled and left them alone, telling her over his shoulder to go to his house to get the stitches out in a week. Annabeth gazed into Percy's eyes, trying to discern how he was feeling. His face was unreadable but he did cradle Annabeth when she pulled him into a hug, ignoring the stab to her shoulder. He was the same boy that smelled of sweat and blood and that special Percy scent that always was with him.

'How'd it go?' she murmured.

Percy pulled away, looking down into her eyes. 'What do you say to a father you've never met before?' He shook his head and burst out with what he was withholding. 'I just don't know how to feel about him, I guess. I mean, he basically told me although he wanted to see me again he wouldn't be out of my safety or something. It's just hard. I've wanted to know who he was for so long and now that I know he's some sort of ex-agent, this stuff doesn't happen but then of course, it does because here you are, standing before me. I'm so sorry about your injuries. It hurts just to see them on you.'

Annabeth smiled at him in reassurance, resting her head on his chest. He swayed them slightly as they remained silent for a few minutes.

'Are you alright?' he asked her after a while.

'Sore,' Annabeth said, smirking. 'Apart from that, a really big mix of emotions like you. I'm relieved you're safe. Glad we completed the assignment and know we aren't about to be hunted anytime soon. Scared about not being part of the Institute and unsure what I am going to do now.'

'We'll be alright,' he said assuredly.

'We?' Annabeth looked at him.

Percy smiled, kissing her temple. 'Of course, we. I'm not letting you go.'

Annabeth sighed happily as Percy continued. 'Plus, there was that little thing earlier when you said you loved me …'

Annabeth laughed silently to herself. She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. 'I love you, Percy Jackson. Even if you can be a scatter brain sometimes.'

'Scatter brain, gee that's nice,' he said sarcastically and Annabeth laughed aloud. 'But I love you too.'

He pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was like a breath of fresh air Annabeth had been waiting for. She clung to him, slightly embarrassed by her own need but Percy didn't seem to mind. His hands ran up and down her back gently. He tasted sweet and a little bloody but Annabeth ignored it. She went to reach her arm up around his neck but gasped when she lifted the one with the bullet wound.

Percy rested his head against hers, chuckling at her glum expression. 'How does it feel to be shot?'

'Painful,' Annabeth replied honestly. 'You're lucky your bullet went straight through.'

'Well at least you won't get shot in the same way, again. Ever,' he smirked and she laughed along with him.

Chiron coughed ahead of them and they broke away, holding each other's hands. Annabeth blushed when Chiron raised an eyebrow but Percy walked them towards him, outstretching his free hand.

'I wasn't able to thank you earlier,' he said formally. Annabeth coughed trying to hide her laugh. Percy and Chiron both shot her a look.

'Um … you're welcome Percy,' Chiron said still gazing at Annabeth. He withdrew his gaze so he could look Percy in the eye when he shook his hand. 'You look after her now.'

'I promise I will,' Percy said nodding.

Annabeth rolled eyes. 'I can look after myself. I'm not handicapped!'

Chiron's eyes twinkled in her direction. 'The transition can be difficult for some agents, Annabeth. Speaking of which, it is time.'

Annabeth took a deep breath at the same time Percy asked. 'Time for what?'

Chiron began to walk away after giving Percy a small smile. Percy turned to Annabeth for answers. Annabeth found herself a little nervous.

'I have to officially resign in front of Chiron and the other agents.' Her voice shook.

Percy pulled her into another hug. 'Are they hoping to frighten you out of leaving?'

'No, it's just better me resigning then getting fired.'

'Okay, let's get this over with.'

'Together?' Annabeth said into his chest.

He smiled at her. 'Together.'


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Annabeth adjusted the strap on her dress, examining her reflection in her floor length bedroom mirror. The Annabeth that stared back at her was completely different to the agent she was a month ago. Annabeth never had an extreme case of nerves before but she was certainly feeling them that night; and it wasn't only because she was wearing a dress. It was a simple cut cocktail dress made of black silk and clung to Annabeth's skinny frame. The straps were thick on her shoulders and wove around her neck, ending down her back in two silky ribbons.

Annabeth sighed, twisting to see the effect it had on her back. It was a weekend night and Percy had decided it was time that Annabeth met his mother. She protested at every opportunity she got but he was resolute in his decision. Now come the night and she was deciding what dress made her look like an innocent teenage girlfriend instead of an ex-ruthless agent.

After her resignation, the Institute somehow managed to re-enrol her at Percy's school and now she was only a few months away receiving with honours and a grade point average of 4.0. Percy was amused that she had only attended a school for less than a year and achieve the highest grades possible.

'Percy!' Annabeth called out. She needed a second opinion.

She heard his running footsteps on the stairs and turned so she could face him. It had taken a couple of weeks but a team of builders Poseidon had arranged fixed Annabeth's apartment. She assumed this was his way of thanking Annabeth for looking out for Percy, especially after she discovered he convinced the Institute to give it to her. She was relieved they had restored it exactly back to the way it was.

'Okay, okay I'm here,' Percy panted slightly, stepping up into her room. He was already dressed and ready to go in a white buttoned up shirt and dark jeans, loafers on his feet. He did look handsome and Annabeth's pounding heart was a dead giveaway

'What's wro–,' He trailed off, catching sight of Annabeth. He blinked a couple of times in quick succession, his mouth popping open.

'Does this look okay?' she asked him shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He continued to stare at her slack jawed, unable to answer her. Annabeth gestured he should reply but he seemed mesmerised. Annabeth rolled her eyes, although she did feel a little thrill at being admired like this. She took a couple of steps towards him, her bare feet silent against the carpet.

'Percy!' she said sharply, clicking her fingers.

His head snapped and he blinked again, snapping out of his reverie.

'Sorry?' he said dazedly, fixing his gaze on her face.

'I said, does this look alright?' she repeated. She even turned sideways so he could see the entire dress.

'You look beautiful,' he answered a little breathlessly.

'Oh Perce,' Annabeth sighed in resignation.

Annabeth walked over and kissed him gently, opting for a small peck. Percy had other plans, grabbing her around the waist and holding her against him. Even after a month Annabeth still got a fluttery sensation in her stomach whenever Percy kissed her. She began to think it would never go away. Annabeth wove her hands through his messy hair as one of his began to slide down her back, leaving a trail of heat through the dress. The other went to the zip of the dress, beginning to pull it down. Annabeth broke away, breathing heavily.

'Maybe … I should change,' she suggested.

'No, no. I like this dress on you,' Percy argued.

'And how would your mother feel if you try and start undressing me every time you see me tonight?' Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

'Probably about the same as you undressing me,' Percy smirked.

Annabeth blushed when she noticed she had unbuttoned half of his shirt.

'Well, you started it,' she said childishly.

'I won't deny that but I understand your point. I think I can hold off until after the dinner is over before I help you out of it,' Percy winked and Annabeth shivered.

'Percy, be serious,' Annabeth chastised, walking back towards the mirror.

'I don't have to be serious anymore,' Percy said airily.

He came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He copied her and watched their reflections in the mirror, smiling at her image. This should have reassured Annabeth but she was still feeling anxious. She shrugged him away, the butterflies becoming too much.

'No, I should change. It's too much,' she muttered to herself, going into the bathroom.

'It looks fine,' Percy said, following her. He scrutinized her harried expression. He gently grabbed her arm to get her attention. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Nothing. This dress is too formal.'

'Annabeth …' Percy said carefully, knowing that wasn't the whole answer.

'What if I look like I'm trying too hard and she doesn't like me?' Annabeth burst out, biting her lip afterwards.

'Who? Mum?' Percy look stunned.

'Yes, your mum!' she cried out, her emotions getting the better of her. She took steady breaths, calming down.

'Oh Annabeth,' Percy said, laughing.

'How can you be laughing?' Annabeth asked indignantly.

'Because you are so adorable there was no way I couldn't laugh.'

Percy pulled her into his arms. At first she was reluctant, wanting to remain angry at him but as soon as she felt his heartbeat against hers she all but fell into his arms.

'I'm still mad at you for laughing at me,' she told him, even though she was cuddling into his chest.

'Out of all the missions you took, all of the near death experiences you've had, you are nervous about a dinner with my mother?' he asked her. She could hear the grin in his voice.

'Yes, well, you would be too if you had to sit across from a mother whose son you nearly murdered. Mother's get a little touchy about that.'

'Oh, I had forgotten about that,' Percy said lightly.

'Makes one of us,' she muttered darkly.

'Annabeth,' Percy said, making her look at him. 'I love you so my mother will too.'

'How can you be sure?' Annabeth asked shyly.

'Mothers, also want their children to be happy. I am happy, with you.'

Annabeth smiled then, reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

'Maybe I should say smart things more often,' Percy mused after she pulled away.

'I wouldn't hold my breath,' Annabeth said smirking.

Percy picked her up and swung her around playfully, walking her out of the bathroom in his arms. Annabeth placed her hands around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. He started walking them down the stairs, flicking off the lights to her room.

'Percy, I have to apply my makeup,' Annabeth protested, looking over his shoulder to the room.

Percy looked pained. 'Annabeth, you really are going soft in your retirement.' She punched him in the chest. 'Ouch! Seriously, you're beautiful without it and we are going to be late.'

'She is literally across the street,' Annabeth argued, stinging from his comment about her being soft.

Percy knew she was continuing to train and exercise every afternoon after school and on the weekends when she wasn't with Percy. It was mostly out of habit but Annabeth knew that although she was technically retired, there were bound to be many people and agents who would want to attack her now that she was not protected by the Institute. She didn't dare mention this to Percy; she didn't want to make him worry. Most days she seemed to forget that too around Percy's boyish enthusiasm and excitement.

'Yes but do you really want to keep her waiting. First impressions are everything,' he added, smirking.

Annabeth glared at him. 'I hate you.'

He laughed, setting her on her feet. 'Love you too. Hang on. I just have to get my jacket.'

Percy strode off around to the other bathroom that was adjacent to Thalia's old room. As Annabeth placed on her black flats she thought about Thalia and Silena. Annabeth felt a pang of longing for her best friend, who so far had only been to call twice. Annabeth had hoped they would have given her a break to sort things out but Thalia had gone into another assignment straight away. Annabeth couldn't help but think Thalia preferred to be busy to forget her friend leaving her and it saddened her.

Silena had stayed at the Institute for two weeks, talking to a counsellor about the death of Beckendorf. When she returned she did seem to be better but she was never the same. She was quieter and her jabs at the Stoll brothers were only half-hearted. Annabeth worried about her, even after Silena assured Annabeth multiple times she was moving on. When Silena heard that Annabeth was continuing her training alone she wanted to join in but hadn't so far got the courage to return to Annabeth's apartment. Annabeth kept her patience and her support towards her constantly.

'Ready,' Percy said, striding into view.

Annabeth took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her hands as her nerves returned in full force. Percy smiled consolingly at her. He placed both of his hands on top of hers.

'Everything will be fine,' he assured her.

She nodded, more to comfort herself than Percy. She smiled at him. 'I love you.'

He returned her smile, kissing her temple. He held her hand as he led her out of the apartment to his mother.

When Annabeth was at the Institute pondering things in her spare time, she often broached the subject of love. She always thought of it as an unravelling of the person's character. She deduced it was almost as if the lover was killing the loved one or more likely who that loved one was and replacing it with something else. What she found with Percy was that loving him did change her perception of life. It made her question that she had become and what she had believed to be some sort of law but love, certainly did not kill her.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who read, followed and/or marked this as a favourite. It was certainly helpful in times when I was having difficulty finding inspiration to write. If you enjoyed this story, check out my other Percy and Annabeth fanfic:

Can Something So Wrong, Be So Right?

Or if you like Harry Potter, here is a Harry and Ginny one that I have just began writing:

The Thing He Didn't Realise He Was Looking For


End file.
